Dark Destiny
by Zeria
Summary: Sequel to Love Cut Short, Chris' daughter has a dark destiny. How does the family's new whitelighter Carly play a role? And will Chris be able to save not only his daughter but his true love too? Cole appears to make things just a little more interesting.
1. Beginning of Pains

Disclaimer: I own nothing!!! Nothing I tell you! Mwhahahaha!!!

Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chap of Love Cut Short. You guys are awesome! Oh, and WARNING: this story is not going to get updated as often because I have tons and tons and tons of homework.

CHAPTER 1

Two swords clashed in the heat of battle. One was the legendary Excaliber, the other a grand sword in its own right, possibly the only sword in existence capable of challenging the great sword of Kings, especially when wielded by a master in the art of sparring. Exacaliber blocked then lunged. The other sword parried. Neither gained an advantage. On and on the two battled, hours seemed to pass by within the confines of the Halliwell attic.

Wyatt Halliwell was getting more than a little frustrated. He was wielding the most powerful weapon in the world, and was still getting beaten by a girl half his size! After training with the new family whitelighter for over an hour, the Twice Blessed was exhausted and his palms were so sweaty he could barely keep a good hold on the hilt. Carly on the other hand didn't seem to be fatigued at all.

"Okay," he huffed, "how about we call it a draw?" He barely had time to lift his sword to block her downward slash.

The teenaged whitelighter rolled her green eyes pressing on. "You should have beat me forty minutes ago. You are using Exacaliber! That sword gives you the distinct advantage. You shouldn't ever need to call a draw."

Wyatt glared at her and lowered his sword, hoping that she wouldn't cut him to ribbons just to prove her point. "Listen. I am tired and stinky and have to get to work in like two hours. My shift is going to be twelve hours long. I don't need this. So, I'm going to shower and take a nap."

"What about the future? You going to let Peyton and your unborn baby die just because you are little tired?" Carly challenged. "You should have been practicing with the sword as soon as you were old enough to lift the thing. You are way behind. I'm just trying to catch you up for the sake of your children."

Wyatt took a deep breath trying to calm down. He didn't like raising his voice to women. Didn't really enjoy raising his voice to anyone, but this little whitelighter from the future was seriously asking for a butt-chewing. How dare she claim that he wouldn't do anything he could for his kids's safety? He was giving her all he had! What she was asking was ridiculous! No one could endure the kind of training sessions she was putting him through. He had a job that was highly demanding, a pregnant, moody telepathic wife to handle, a 20 month old daughter who discovered the benefits of orbing away from home to get what she wanted, a little sister who was a single, teenage mother, two aunts paranoid about the new source, a father paranoid about the future girl, and a younger brother going through a marital crises after only four and a half months of marriage!

Carly took a stance, readying her sword. "Let's go again."

"No. No, no, no." Wyatt orbed the sword back into the stone which was in its normal place in the corner of the attic. "Go bug one of my cousins. Pearl would love to train, I'm sure."

Carly returned her sword to it's sheath and placed it on the couch. When she turned around she was still frowning. Her hands moved to rest on her hips. "You are the only one strong enough to defeat this source. If you don't start getting serious about this training, I can promise you everyone you love will die."

"If I'm the only one powerful enough, then why do you keep on Chris? He's got enough on his plate without you making him practice the craft for no good reason."

"I have a reason." She replied briskly.

"And that would be...?"

"Sorry, future consequences."

It was at this particular moment in time that the familiar sight of orbs lit up the attic forming into Chris who looked more tired than Wyatt had ever seen him before. The youngest brother forced a small smile as he looked at Carly. "Hey, can I borrow him for just a second?"

Carly's steely resolve melted as she looked into Chris' eyes. The mask was put back on before anyone was the wiser, though. Or at least she thought so. "Make it quick." She orbed out of the attic leaving the two men in peace.

Wyatt turned to look at his brother. "I hate her." The eldest brother then collapsed in exhaustion to a seated position on the floor, out of breath and cranky. When he glanced up his little brother was covering his mouth with his hand to stop from laughing. The elder man glared. "Yeah, this is hilarious. I get worked to the point I can't stand up, and you think it's funny."

"Sorry, Wy. Just think it's funny that you finally met your match in someone as petite as mom."

"Shut up." Wyatt rubbed his right shoulder as he pouted. "Seriously, I know I haven't really trained with the sword, but I've always been guided by Excaliber. Today, it was like the power was muffled. It was weird."

Forcing himself up, the Twice Blessed groaned as his sore body moved to a standing position. "So, how's things with Binks?"

"Not good." Chris stuffed his hands into his pockets shrugging. "I don't know what to do any more. I know something is wrong, but she won't talk to me. It's like she feels she can't trust me or something. It's frustrating as all hell, so I prod and she gets mad." He sighed. "Has Emily found out anything yet?"

"I don't know. She was taking Bianca out on a girl's day or something. Maybe my persuasive wife will be able to convince her to open up."

"I hope so, Wyatt. For the sake of this marriage I hope so."

Wyatt placed a comforting hand on his brother's shoulder. "It's going to be okay, Chris. You guys didn't go through hell and back just to fall apart now. You guys have something special, trust that."

Chris nodded, but his eyes revealed the doubt that was smothering his mind and heart. He pulled away from his older brother's grasp and went over to the family heirloom, the great Book of Shadows. He casually started telekinetically flipping through the pages. The younger Halliwell cleared his throat in an attempt to make a subtle topic change. "So, have you found out anything new about this source?"

His older brother smiled recognizing the fact his brother was done talking about his problems. "I haven't had much chance for research. Our lovely whitelighter has kept me way too busy."

"You know, you should be nicer to her." Chris replied absently, still flipping through the book.

Wyatt raised an eyebrow. "Why? She's a rip-roaring bi-"

"-Hey! That used to be me, all right?" The younger Halliwell shook his head. "I know what she must be going through. She left everything she has ever known to help us. She knows you guys don't trust her and that's got to hurt."

"What about you? Do you trust her?"

Chris shrugged. "I guess so. Carly just..." he struggled for the right words, "she just seems to be a lot more complex than she's letting on."

"Do you think she's the reason Bianca is pissed at you?" Wyatt asked trying to get back to the more important issue. "I mean, the kid did kind of ruin your big day. Plus she is always ignoring Bianca, and maybe your defending her is what has got your lovely wife so angry."

"Maybe. I really don't know."

Orbs appeared right next to Chris forming into Carly. She frowned at Wyatt. "You have time to talk about his marital issues, but don't have time to train?"

"You were eavesdropping?" Wyatt asked his eyes narrowing. When she merely continued to scowl at him the Twice Blessed through up his hands in disgust and orbed out of the attic.

Chris turned to the young woman folding his arms over his chest. "If you want people to trust you, you've got to stop with the games. Trust me. I know from experience that it just doesn't work. Best way to get Wyatt and the others to cooperate is to tell us all the truth."

"I have told you everything you need to know." She informed him curtly.

"Sure you have."

Her hands flew to her hips as her eyes narrowed. "I have."

Chris smiled. "Oh really. Then why do you keep looking at me like that?"

"Like what? Like this? Mostly because I'm angry with how pushy you are. How you don't take me seriously. How you always think you know everything about me. You don't. You don't know me."

"You mean to say not yet." He watched as shock appeared in her eyes for a moment before being cleared out again. His smile grew. "Listen, Carly, I get it. I really do. I've been there, having to lie to those you care about most. Pushing them so hard they hate you. I know how hard it is. It would be a lot easier if you just told us what your connection is to this family now."

Carly smiled for the first time since her arrival. Her green eyes softened brimming with unshed tears. "You have no idea how much I've wanted to tell you that-"

"-Chris!" Emily orbed in completely frantic. When she saw him upon materializing she moved towards him grabbing his hands. "Bianca needs you."

Chris' face fell as worry and panic set in. "What is it? Is she hurt? Sick?"

"Chris...I..." Emily didn't know what to say. She didn't know how to phrase it. Tears fell down her face and the only thing she could think of was to squeeze her friend's hands. "She...she isn't sick. You need to talk to her. She needs you so much right now. Bianca just didn't want to hurt you. Didn't want you to know that she..." she shook her head swallowing her tears, "go to her, Chris. Go right now and don't stop pushing for answers. I think she's ready to give them now."

Chris turned to apologize to Carly and tell her he would talk to her later, but she was already gone. He just closed his eyes and orbed to his wife, ready to hear the worst.

tbc... Sorry it is short, but the next one will be fairly long


	2. Bianca and Carly's secrets

disclaimer: I still don't own them. I do own my OC's though.

Christine Marquez-Oh, you could say that Carly has got issues.  
Alexandra Halliwell-I'm trying to write whenever I have a little free time.  
piperleo4eva-Don't worry you'll find out this chapter.  
AngelDranger-thanks and certainly will attempt to  
dominque1-What's the happy dance look like? lol. No patience as far as Carly is concerned is needed.

CHAPTER 2

Carly gazed out over the city from her spot on one of the support beams of the Golden Gate Bridge. She had been so close to telling Chris everything. He had looked at her with those gentle green eyes, and she had cracked. If it hadn't been for Emily's little interruption, the whole family would know who she was and why she was really in the past. Would that have been a bad thing? She didn't know. She just simply didn't know.

The young woman looked to the beam below her as the sound and light of orbs caught her attention. At first she had dared to hope it was Chris, but she knew that wasn't going to happen. If this was the day she thought it was, the man would be far too upset and busy taking care of his precious Bianca to have any time for her whatsoever. She rolled her eyes at the thought of Chris wasting his energy on that woman.

"So, are you going to tell me why you are up here all by yourself looking miserable?"

Carly sighed. "Leo, what does it matter?"

Shrugging the Elder moved closer leaning against a nearby beam. "Maybe it is because the last time someone traveled to the past to help our family, he turned out to be my son." When she didn't respond, he placed a hand on her arm and pressed on. "You are apart of this family somehow, aren't you? If you are just tell us. It will make this so much easier for everyone."

"Sorry. I'm just your run of the mill over-achieving whitelighter sent back through time. Nothing more."

Leo frowned still not buying it. "All right. You are pretty young to be a whitelighter, though. How did you earn your wings?"

For just a moment, the teenager seemed a little unraveled by the question, but she quickly recovered by smiling sadly. "I gave my life to save the world." She looked out at the water and her voice became distant. "Magic has been exposed in my time. People are frightened. The trials have begun again. I was a witch before I became a whitelighter. Those dying were my friends. I knew I had to do something, so...I cast the ultimate spell: my life to end the killings. I thought I would be able to join my friends in the afterlife, but instead, you greeted me into the ranks of the angels."

Leo turned to his left looking back over his shoulder at the portion of the beam behind him. He grinned. "Well, Pheobe, is it true?" He waved his hand causing his sister-in-law to appear behind him.

"No. Not all of it." The eldest Halliwell took a deep breath concentrating. "She is twisting it somehow. She's hard to read, so I can't be certain of exactly how she is lying, but part of it is a lie."

Carly let out a frustrated breath. "What does my past matter? What importance is it to know who I am? Pheobe, when I first got here you read me loud and clear. You knew I was telling the truth about the Source and the destruction of the Halliwell line. What's the point of judging my past now? My past is your future and if things go according to plan, my past won't happen, so this is all an even bigger waste of time." She stood up shaking her head in disgust. "I'm so out of here. Call me when you people are ready to get serious about saving this family." She orbed away leaving the two adults to ponder her words.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chris had known without a doubt where he would find his wife. She would go where she always went in times of trouble. Their spot. So, when he materialized in their special place he wasn't surprised to find Bianca sitting on the white marble bench. He was however surprised to see her crying. It was not something she normally did even during the worst of times. Chris felt his stomach turn and his heart stop.

Looking up, Bianca's brown eyes shone pure pain. The normal strength Chris drew from them was no where to be seen. She looked broken and so very lonely. When she saw him she made an effort to smile but failed. "Guess, Em, told you, huh?" She looked down as a sob took hold of her.

Chris was at her side in an instant holding her against his chest and smoothing her silky hair. "Shh...hey, it's okay. I'm here, Baby. I'm here." He held her like this for a long while before she was finally able to get her breathing back to normal enough to speak.

"I'm...I'm so sorry." She shook her head as the tears kept slipping down her face. "I'm sorry, Chris, so sorry."

Chris moved back slightly so he could tilt her head up forcing her to look him in the eyes. "Bianca, whatever it is, we will work past it." A thought struck him that made his mouth dry and a sick feeling to rise in his throat. What if it was someone else? Maybe that was why she had been avoiding intimacy? Could he handle that? "Please, just tell me it's not another guy."

"What?" Bianca was so shocked that for a moment the tears paused. She frowned completely confused. "Another guy? I thought Emily told you...she wanted _me_ to tell you, didn't she?"

"I don't care who tells me, so long as someone tells me _something_!" Chris replied starting to get frustrated and scared.

Bianca closed her eyes swallowing. She wondered if she had enough strength to tell him. Could she look the man she loved in the eyes and take away one of the things he wanted most? Would he even stay with her? She wouldn't blame him entirely if he didn't want to. It was the fear that had kept her silent the past month. The fear that she would lose him. "Chris, I..." She couldn't say it!

"Bianca, please." He kissed her forehead and grabbed her hand squeezing it lightly. "Just tell me what is wrong. It'll be okay."

"I went in for a physical the first of the month. They found something wrong with me."

Chris' eyes went wide and fear covered his features. "But Emily said you weren't sick. She said you _weren't_. Oh, god."

"I'm not sick." Bianca smiled grateful for his concern. The smile vanished as she realized the truth wasn't much better, though. She took a deep breath and decided to just lay it out. "I can't have children."

Her husband seemed numb at first. He just stared at her for a moment, seemingly not having heard her, or not believing her. After awhile he swallowed, as his eyes pulled away from hers. Chris shook his head slowly. "Why?" His voice was so soft she almost didn't hear him.

"The Doctor used a bunch of jargon I didn't understand, but apparently my uterus is damaged. He asked me a bunch of questions about falling, getting hit by something, and it hit me then. I've been fighting demons since I was a little girl. I've been kicked, hit, thrown around by them for years, and I never once thought of the future repercussions." She began to cry again. "This is all my fault."

Chris wrapped his arms around her whispering softly into her ear. "No, it's not. There's no way you could've known this would happen. It's okay. Shh...it's going to be all right. I just wish you would've told me right away instead of making me resort to sending Emily after you."

"Tell you? How could I?" Bianca pulled away. "You wanted kids so much, Chris. You've lost two children, and I saw how much it killed you. You didn't leave that room for two days straight. Now, I see the way you are with Peyton and Parker. They adore you almost as much as you love them. Your eyes light up when you are with them. How could I tell you that because of me, and the fact you want to be with me, you won't ever have a chance to have your own kids. How could I break your dream of holding your own newborn in your arms? You've lost so much, and now because of me, you're going to have to suffer even more."

The young man nodded. "Yeah, I've lost a lot in my life. Losing Emily and our child in the other world is made easier by the fact that she is happy in this one with my brother and their daughter. Courtney..." he paused looking down at the grass, the pain still very deeply embedded in his heart causing the words to be more difficult to find. "Courtney was someone I loved very much, and had she and our child lived...who knows? I will always miss them. I will always wonder what my little girl would have looked like, but you know what? Things could be worse. I could have lost you too. You were the one thing the universe decided to let me keep though. I'm not giving that up, if that's what you're thinking. Not a chance in hell." He stroked her cheek with his thumb lightly. "I love you. I will always love you. This does not change that, got it?"

"But, Chris-"

"-But nothing! We can always adopt."

Bianca rolled her eyes still crying. "That takes years and thousands of people are never successful. Who would pick us, Chris? Our lives are one big crises after another. A home full of neurotics."

"We can still try." He shrugged trying to play the situation down even though he was torn inside. "Besides, I don't need kids if you don't. Too much responsibility anyway. You've got your practice to think about, and I've got the club. Besides, if we ever start feeling bad about not having kids, we can borrow Peyton and Parker for awhile." He grinned as she offered a small smile for his efforts.

Bianca rested her head against his chest finally calming down. "You are a miserable liar."

"I used to be quite good at it. Before I remembered this life and all the lessons and guilt trips mom used on me." He smiled at the thought. "She probably did it because she knew how good at it I got."

His wife sighed, letting him hold her for the first time since she had found out. It felt so wonderful just to be in his arms again. "Chris, I do want kids. I want a little girl with her hair in pigtails running around the house. She could be a tomboy and play catch with her daddy. Maybe she would come shopping with me so I wouldn't have to always ask Mel and Emily. Or, or maybe a little boy. You'd love a little boy."

Chris smiled sadly. "I'd love either." He laid his head on hers gently. "Mom used to take me and Wyatt to movies in Golden Gate Park on Friday nights. If they still had those, I wanted to continue the tradition."

"I want to try to adopt."

He lifted his head from Bianca's looking down at her. "Really?"

"Yeah."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

Carly rolled her eyes from behind one of the statues as she listened to the lovers discussing their issues. She couldn't believe how dumb Chris could be. Didn't he know that the two weren't meant to be? That during the next ten years they would only grow to resent one another to the point where they can't stand to be around each other? Especially once their adopted child turned out to be Chris' Piper. God she hadn't heard that name is so long. Just who was that anyway? Doesn't matter. She's gone. Thanks to Bianca and her jealousy issues and anger.

The young woman winced as she thought about that night two years ago. The night when her world came crashing down around her. Chris died that night. He abandoned her to the mercy of a woman who never really loved her. Who blamed her for Chris' death. That was the night Piper died; the night Carly was born.

Peering around the statue the teenager witnessed the two lovers kissing. She kicked the bottom of the statue in frustration. How dumb! Dumb, dumb, _**dumb**_!!! He wasn't supposed to be with her! She was the reason the future was so messed up! If she would have just stayed away...no. It didn't matter. Certain things had to remain the same for the sake of the future. If too many critical moments were altered it would cause terrible paradoxes. The time continuum wouldn't bear too many more of those. Chris had bent it pretty far when he made his journey. No knowing what would happen if she tried to bend it further than necessary.

The young whitelighter sighed turning her back to the two lovebirds. She hated the thought of Chris with Bianca. Mostly because she hated her. Why did he have to cling to the other life? Why couldn't he have just let that love die? The world would have been so much better off.

"Dad...she's bad for you." She slumped against the statue as a tear slipped down her face. "She's bad for us."

"Chris, did you hear something?"

Carly didn't wait to hear the response. She ran away as quickly and as quietly as her feet would allow.

tbc... see, I didn't make you wait to long to find out who she was.


	3. Paige learns half the truth

I own nothing. Still.

angeldranger: thanks  
dominique1: hey, that's my happy dance! And yes, you are right.  
piperleo4eva: u r! can't really compare them though. this one is much darker or will be.  
christine marquez: oh the bashing will eventually get worse. I'm hoping people like Carly/Piper so that is good to hear.  
athimble4u: uh, i'll try to clear this up a little. 1st Bianca and Chris are going to end up adopting the baby Chris believed died-baby Piper. Catch is, baby Piper is Carly. When i wrote that Piper died and Carly was born, it meant she stopped going by that name and created a new identity for herself. You'll find out why later on.

Chapter 3

Melinda frowned as her daughter spit out the mushed up banana that was to be her lunch. She couldn't handle rebellion today. Not today when finals were a week away and she needed to study still. Not when she had just found out her brother would never be able to have his own children someday, and most **certainly** not when her father was having a nervous breakdown right in front of her.

Pacing back and forth with his arms folded over his chest, Leo kept muttering to himself about the new whitelighter. Who was she? What was her real agenda? Was she trustworthy? How could he find out more about her? Was she Peyton? Parker? Who was she!

"Dad! I love you, but kindly cram it." Mel snapped causing Parker to cry. At this Melinda dropped her head onto the table in frustration. She groaned. "I can't handle this today."

Leo stopped pacing turning a concerned eye on his baby girl. "Honey, what is it? Too much stress? You know, babies pick up on that. It's probably why she's fussy."

Mel lifted her head and looked at her daughter. "Mommy doesn't need this right now. You want mommy to stop being cranky and stressed out, then behave."

In response, Parker orbed her food away. She then giggled and waved her hands and kicked her legs excitedly.

Leo laughed. "Mel, sweetheart, go take a nap then start studying. I'll watch Parker for you. It might be good for both of us. Taking care of my granddaughter might take my mind off of Carly and her secrets for awhile."

"Dad, did you hear about Bianca?"

Her father sighed his eyes dimming. "Yes, and I wish there were a way to make it easier for the both of them."

Melinda frowned. "Can't you heal her?"

"No, Mel, I can't. I break even the smallest of rules and my soul will be recycled. You know that. It was the price I agreed to pay for everything I did all those years ago."

"What about Wyatt?"

Leo smiled softly. "I know he would do it in a heartbeat if he could, but you and I both know that his powers don't work that way. He can't heal others like he can heal himself. If he could, he would never lose a patient. Everyone in the world would come to him."

"Maybe if he practiced it more?"

Placing a hand on his daughter's shoulder, the Elder shook his head. "This time there is no way for us to help Chris. At least not in the way you mean to. He and Bianca will just need our love and support. Lots and lots of both."

Melinda nodded trying to give her father a smile, but it ended up showing more doubt than she had anticipated. She just couldn't imagine what her brother was going through or Bianca either. It was just so horrible. Nobody deserves that kind of pain. Those two deserved so much better than that especially considering everything they had been through.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Paige took down yet another book from the shelf of the magic school. She had been looking for anything that might be useful in vanquishing this new all powerful source. She was hoping a way existed to summon Piper back for a short period of time to reconstitute the power of three, or perhaps a way to combine the family's united powers. Maybe the cousins would be able to work their powers together to summon enough to vanquish this new source. There had to be something!

"Uh, Paige?"

The headmaster turned around. "Oh, it's you." At the look on the young woman's face Paige realized how that must of sounded. She smiled. "Sorry. I was just expecting Leo. He said he was going to be dropping by to help me find a book I've been looking for. So, Carly, what's up?"

"Did you hear about Chris and Bianca's big problem?" She asked hoping that the youngest Charmed One had just so she could cut to the chase.

Paige nodded slowly. Her eyes seemed much softer now than when Carly had first arrived. "Yeah, Emily dropped off Peyton in the mommy and me class. She told me. Poor Chris. That kid just can't catch a break."

"Guess not." Carly took a deep breath trying to summon the courage to do what needed to be done. "So, they're thinking of adopting."

Paige smiled, obviously pleased with the decision. "That's great. I know that some little boy or girl out there needs a mom and dad, and Chris and Bianca will make wonderful parents."

"Well, _Chris_ will." Carly muttered under her breath. She forced a smile and nodded. "Yeah, definitely. I was just thinking, maybe they should go talk to the nuns from the church that took care of you. Maybe one of them would know of another special case or something. So that Chris and Bianca wouldn't have to wait as long."

"Special? As in magical?"

"Well, didn't that nun think you were the baby of an angel? She's still alive and working there, you know. She's gotten a little wiser to the whole magic thing, so don't you think she might be able to help?"

Paige shrugged. "I guess so."

"Well, in this family it would be pretty wonderful to help a kid with powers, don't you think?"

"Yeah..."

Carly's smile grew wider, her green eyes lighting up. "So, tell them to check out that church. Maybe some magical being left another child with one of the nuns there and she'd be able to point them in the right direction." She folded her arms over her chest. "What could it hurt?"

Paige frowned, her eyes narrowing. "Since when have you cared about anything but training to destroy the Source? Why the sudden advice on other issues?"

"Hey, I can be helpful. You guys just need to trust me."

The Headmaster sighed. "Yeah, well we'll see." She glanced down at the book in her hands and shook her head. "I doubt this one would work either." Placing it back on the shelf, Paige noticed the young whitelighter grinning as if she had just won something. The question was what?

0000000000000000000000000000000

Carly orbed to the back room of P3, her smile still wide. She had done it. Paige would tell Chris and Bianca about that church and her baby self would be found about six months earlier than she had been originally. Good. The war would begin earlier, and Wyatt and Chris would finally start wising up to the fact she was telling the truth about the all powerful Source. They would finally prepare to do what was needed of them. Either Chris realized Bianca wasn't the woman he thought she was, then figures out Courtney is the Source and brings her back to the side of good with his love for her, or if that fails, Wyatt vanquishes her. Simple as that.

The young woman sat down in the chair behind the desk, and propped her feet up on it. Everything was going according to plan. Once baby arrived in the manor, Carly was going to make sure all hell brook loose. She had to...to try to save her parents.

Pulling a picture from her pocket, Carly glanced down at it getting teary as soon as her eyes set sight on the image. It was her father holding her when she was about a year and half old . He didn't even know yet. Didn't have a clue the girl in his arms was his biological daughter. He loved her with all his heart anyway. "I swear, Dad, I will save you and mom this time. Save her from herself and you from her."

"**Picture**."

Carly's head jerked up as the photo orbed out of her hands and into Paige's. The youngest Charmed One had been standing in the doorway! She must have orbed into the club and walked up to the backroom just in time to hear everything. Paige had heard what she had said! This was bad. This was very, **very** bad.

"Chris?" Paige asked in surprise looking down at the picture. When she looked up, the woman cocked an eyebrow. "Is this why you wanted me to refer them to that church? Because you are the magical child they end up adopting?"

Closing her eyes, Carly leaned her head back against the chair. After taking a moment to figure out what to say she stood up, opened her eyes and walked over to Paige. "I need someone I can trust here. You can not tell _anyone_ what I'm about to tell you. Not anyone. If you do, you've killed this family, got it?"

"God you sound like your dad. He was just as melodramatic." When Paige saw the look of death in the young woman's eyes she put her hands up in defense. "Okay, okay. I promise. Sheesh."

Carly nodded. "Okay. Firstly, my name isn't really Carly. It's Piper. I was named after grandma."

"Ahh...that's so sweet."

"Paige! Focus." Carly snapped. She rolled her eyes. "Secondly, yes, they adopted me. Problem is my birth mom is the all powerful Source I keep referring to. When she finds out Chris has me, she's going to start the assaults on the Halliwells. If I can succeed in my plans, she will be stopped though. No one has to die this time."

Paige blinked numbly. "So, basically you came back to stop your mother from hurting your adoptive family?"

"Yeah. I guess you could put it that way. So, are you going to help me get adopted or not?"

Paige smiled. "Anything for one of my favorite great-nieces."

tbc... I know it's slow right now, but come the next two chapters Courtney will find out her daughter has been taken by Chris and being as she's slightly nutz things are going to get very interesting.


	4. Enter baby Piper and Courtney

Chapter 4

Chris glanced nervously at the large church. This was the place Paige had been given to? Now, she had some crazy notion he and Bianca would find a child here that needed them? He had to have been out of his mind to even be considering this as an option. Who would leave a kid in a place so run-down and dark? It was giving him the creeps, which wasn't easy. No knowing what damage it could do to the psyche of a kid.

"Well, here we are." He announced as though his wife couldn't have figured that out on her own. He noticed the same doubtful look on her face and smiled. "Hey, no harm in looking right?"

Bianca sighed offering him a slight, unsure smile in return. "Yeah. Right." She grabbed her purse and pulled open the car door. "Let's just get this over with so Paige will stop pestering us."

Walking hand in hand up the steps of the church, Chris had the strangest feeling. It wasn't excitement, nor was it nerves exactly. It was a strange feeling of almost calm that washed over him. It was like...he was supposed to be here. Maybe Paige had been right. Maybe this place did hold his future. A little boy or girl might need him, and the thought pleased him more than he would ever admit to.

As they walked into the tall ceilinged reception room, Chris saw a tiny elderly woman moving toward him as fast as her little feet could carry her. She smiled widely as she looked the couple up and down. "You must be Paige's nephew. She called and told me you were stopping by today. I'm so pleased. I am sure you are going to be too, once you meet the little one."

Bianca's grip on his hand instinctively tightened. Her eyes drifted over to his with a look of hope he hadn't seen in them for quite some time. Chris smiled confidently and gave her a slight nod. She felt it too. This was it. This was the day they would get their little boy or girl.

"Follow me. The girls have her set up in my office. We should really get some sort of nursery or something as often as people seem to leave their children here." The woman paused just outside the door to the aforementioned office. Turning, her demeanor seemed to change to one of great seriousness. "I assume that you know of your family's special secret?"

Chris was taken back for a minute. Did this woman know they were witches? Did Paige tell her? Why did Paige tell her? Was she insane? "Uh, I'm not sure what you mean by that."

The woman smiled again trying to comfort him. "It is fine young man. I know of magical beings. They seem to be dropped off here because their parents don't know what else to do with them. Adoption agencies would cause a lot of questions to be raised. Special children come here. Like we are some sort of magical baby magnet." She touched his arm lightly. "I merely wanted to know if you were prepared to handle a magic baby."

Chris grinned. "Yeah. Yeah I am." He turned to look at Bianca who was smiling widely. Both were so excited now, they could hardly breathe. This baby was the one. They were going to raise her as part of the family and she would fit in perfectly. They could help her with her powers and teach her respect for magic. It would be perfect.

Opening up the door, the woman moved aside for the soon to be parents to get a glimpse of the bassinet and its contents. Chris moved forward slowly as though sudden movement would cause the child to disappear. He moved to one side allowing his wife to take the other side. Not that he was really paying a whole lot of attention to Bianca at the moment. His eyes were transfixed on the little girl in front of him.

With little tufts of curly brown hair and big green eyes the baby, probably five or six months old, looked up directly at Chris and smiled gurgling happily. She kicked her little legs in excitement and accidently dropped the little chew toy she had previously been holding. Her little face wrinkled up as though about to cry but instead, the toy began to levitate and float back into her outstretched pudgy hands.

"A telekenetic...like me." Chris said softly smiling to himself. He was in love instantly. This little girl was like something from a dream.

Bianca glanced up at Chris and immediately knew his heart had been grabbed by the little baby. She was excited about being a mother, but to her this child was just another baby without parents. She cared about her, but the look in Chris' eyes made her realize that he didn't just care about this baby. He had a connection with her already. This worried her. She glanced over at the nun. "How would we go about adopting her?"

"Well, in this type of case, I would give a very strong recommendation the child be placed in your care due to special needs, and the rest is really just a bunch of paper work. If you like, we can get started immediately."

The wife turned to face her husband to find that he hadn't been listening at all. Instead he was bending down to pick up the girl. Soon to be their little girl. Hopefully. Her eyes got teary as she watched him hold the happy baby in his arms bouncing her lightly. She prayed that something didn't go wrong. If it did, her husband would be crushed. She couldn't let that happen to him. Wouldn't. She returned her focus to the elderly lady. "I'll come start the official work, Chris can watch the baby."

"Piper."

Chris lifted his head up. "What did you just say?"

The woman smiled kindly. "Her name is Piper. The note said to call her Piper Anne."

"Piper was my mom's name." Chris said more to himself than to the woman. He glanced down at the baby and as she smiled at him again, he held her a little closer to his chest as though if he didn't she would disappear. "It's a sign."

Bianca looked away unable to stop worrying that something terribly wrong would occur. "Uh, let's get started, shall we?"

As the two women left the room, Chris lifted the baby up to eye level. "You are miracle, you know that? It was like I was meant to find you. Like you were always supposed to be a Halliwell." She gurgled and wiggled again as though in agreement. Chris laughed. "So, you agree then, Piper? Hmm...Piper Anne Halliwell. It's a good name. Your soon to be grandma was a very tough lady with a heart bigger than the whole world. I bet you're gonna be just like her."

Courtney Turner frowned as she gazed at the empty seat at the long table. She rapped her fingers impatiently on the smooth surface and continued to just stare at the air above the unoccupied chair as though by sheer force of will she could make the missing demon leader appear. Her husband was sitting beside her staring into the side of her face. He wanted to get started without the scabbard demon leader. Courtney knew that if they were to unite all the underworld they would have to show power and control. If someone did not take them seriously, their plan would never work. She rose from the table.

"I will be right back." She flamed out before her husband the supposed Source could say anything to stop her.

The other demon leaders looked at Robert questioningly. Looking rather frustrated the darklighter-Source shrugged. "She's pregnant. I'm assuming it's just the hormones. Shall we begin?"

Not more than five seconds later, Courtney flamed in holding a slightly scorched scabbard leader in her hands. She shoved him into the formerly unoccupied chair. "You are lucky I'm in a generous mood, or I would have simply vanquished you and hoped that your successor was smarter than you seem to be."

She returned to her place by her husband's side. "Now, we can begin."

"My Lady, I must speak with you." A rather distraught female demon announced upon shimmering into the meeting room. "It's about that special project you assigned me to."

Courtney turned to her husband whispering menacingly. "If you do anything stupid to ruin this alliance while I am gone, I will make sure you rue the day you ever met me." She turned to the other demons smiling ever so slightly. "I'm sure you can all handle this without me."

Taking the hand of her assistant, Courtney shimmered out of the room to her private quarters ready to hear what could possibly have happened at this point. She spun around to face the other woman her glare boring into the pretty demon. "What about Piper? Is she all right?"

"Christopher Halliwell and his wife just adopted her. The nun even let them take her home before all the paper work was processed."

"What!" Courtney moved dangerously close to the other woman. "Why didn't you stop them?"

"My Lady, he was holding the baby. Your orders were to protect the child. I couldn't kill him when the child was in his arms."

Courtney raised one of her hands and flame erupted from her palm scorching the other demon into nothing more than ashes. The screams of her former assistant rose to her ears like a sweet symphony. She smiled as she gazed down at the remains. "I don't take excuses." She stepped onto the pile of ash as she made her way across the room to her bed.

Sitting there for a moment trying to collect her thoughts, she could almost hear her former self in the back of her mind. It had been happening more recently...ever since she discovered she was pregnant again. Odd. This child should be of the darkness, yet...he/she seemed to be freeing her humanity. And clearing her mind of the evil thoughts she had long ago discovered had been planted by her husband. She had thought once upon first discovering this to find a spell to break his, but the call of power and the need for blood was too strong. She had never been able to cast a reversal spell. Not even for the sake of her children. Her heart ached at the thought of Piper. Her arms longed to hold the child she had been forced to give up.

'At least she's with Chris. He'll love her like no one else could.' Courtney frowned. That thought wasn't supposed to be there. Chris was the enemy....right? Or was that the spell making her think that? No, that spell was just to release her inner darkness, not to hate Chris. Unless it was a level of the spell she simply had been unaware of before. No, he was going to hurt Piper. She knew it. Mostly because of the she-devil called Bianca. She hated her. Hated her more than any other being alive.

'She's not evil. She's a good witch. She would never hurt Piper.' Courtney grabbed her head in frustration. "Shut up. Shut up, shut up, shut up!" She threw an energy ball into a mirror causing it to shatter and fall to the floor. She closed her eyes as tightly as she could. "Please, someone help me. Who the hell am I?"

'You are the Source. Start acting like it. Destroy the Halliwells. Kill them all."

'No, don't! You still love Chris. It's the spell, you have to find someone to break the spell! You love Chris!'

'Kill them!'

'You love him!'

'Kill!'

Courtney covered her head with her arms rocking back and forth on the bed as tears poured down her face. She was losing her mind. The spell was so strong. She couldn't fight it. It was calling out to her demon half, which was more than happy to answer and rise to the occasion, but the baby was bringing out her human side. The battle between the two was killing her...but not before it drove her completely insane.

tbc...


	5. Clever Chris and Remembering Preston

I still own nothing!!!

Alexandra-halliwell-everyone will eventually find out everything  
Christine Marquez-Yes, she is. Carly's gonna show a some memories in the next few chaps. It should help to clear things up.  
piperleo4eva-wow. i was so going there with this.  
angeldranger-okey-dokey.

**Chapter the fifth ;)**

Everything was going according to her plan. Chris and Bianca had brought baby Piper home and were playing the doting parents already. Wyatt was starting to realize being Twice Blessed wasn't always going to allow for victory. Paige knew half of her secret, which allowed Carly some back up in case of slip ups, but the woman didn't know enough to cause any trouble. Why then, if everything was going so smoothly, did the young woman feel so miserable?

Carly watched from the next room as Chris bounced her baby self on his knee giving his daughter a goofy smile in an attempt to get her to laugh. Bianca came in a few minutes later with some baby oatmeal and a tiny spoon. She watched as her father gently tied on her bib and how his eyes lit up when he spoke to her trying to entice her to eat the flavorless mush. She had always known he loved her. It was just different seeing it from a third person point of view.

"What are you staring at?" Bianca asked moving over to Carly. "Don't you have another training program to develop or something?"

The teen looked over to Chris noticing that he had paused in his attempts to feed Piper and was giving his wife a frustrated look. She smiled at him thankful to have her father on her side. Even if he didn't know he was her father. Carly returned her gaze to her step-mother the smile vanishing. "I was just looking at the baby. I like kids, okay?"

Chris glanced between the two women hoping they didn't start a fight. Again. He was not in the mood to play referee between his wife and his whitelighter. Especially when he knew who the poor kid was now. "Hey, Bianca, Piper just got a little sick, could you get a rag or something?"

His wife turned to look at the child worried. "Sick?"

"I guess I was bouncing her too much or something." He hoped she didn't notice the fact the baby was perfectly clean, and was currently chewing on the corner of her bib.

Bianca nodded and hurried to the kitchen to fetch the a rag for her little girl. Not before shooting Carly a warning look.

Chris smiled at Carly and gestured with his head for her to come farther into the room. When she hesitated he chuckled lightly. "Hey, I just want to ask you something. No big deal." She moved closer and grinned at her. "I'm not as dumb as I look you know. Your name isn't Carly is it?" He looked down at the baby currently making excited noises on his lap. "I told you I knew you were apart of this family. I could see it in your eyes. Now, I figured it out. I mean, it took me awhile, but I finally put two and two together. The connection I had with the baby...the fact she has the same coloring as you do...you are Piper aren't you? Just tell me the truth."

Shaking her head sadly Carly bit her lower lip unsure of what to do. She hadn't expected this. Hadn't thought anyone would just figure it out. She should never have underestimated her father, though. He was always one-step ahead of her. Plus, he had been in her situation before. He knew how hard it was to leave everything and everyone you had ever known to come back to the past to try to save the people you love. He knew strangers don't offer that kind of sacrifice. Chris had always known her heart and mind better than anyone, and he still did.

"I..." she looked away. "What does it matter who I am?"

Carly let out a deep breath trying to calm down enough to get a hold on the situation. It wasn't working. Her heart wanted to tell him, so that he would take her in his arms and tell her everything was going to be okay. Tell her that he would always be there for her. She missed how he used to stroke her hair and whisper encouragingly in her ear. She would have done anything just to hear his voice again, and now that she was standing right in front of him...she had to lie. She had to hide. She had to do something to fix this!

"Here's the rag." Bianca announced coming through the door connecting the kitchen with the living area. She frowned at Carly then turned to look at her husband. "Is everything okay?"

Sighing Chris nodded. "Yeah. It's peachy." He looked over at Carly begging her with his eyes to come to him. To talk to him. Confide in him. Whether she was ready to tell him the truth or not, he knew with every fiber of his being that he was right. The baby in his arms was the same person as the teenager standing before him. It just fit.

Thankful for Bianca's interruption Carly smiled at Chris. "Thanks for the tip on the double reverse slash. I'll definitely use it against Wyatt." She merely nodded her head to acknowledge her step-mother and then orbed over to her room at P3.

Carly didn't cry. She had been through the worse loss in her life and nothing could make her feel pain now. Still, she threw off her black jean jacket and laid down on the cot. As she closed her eyes, her eyelashes became moist, yet no tears fell. She would fight this feeling. She would fight it until she could look at Chris without remembering. Not his laugh, which always made her smile. Not his eyes that always shone bright with love for her. Not his hands that picked her up when she fell. Nothing. She 't remember, or she would be too distracted. She would distract them as well. She had to focus. For Preston's sake.

As she lay on the tiny, stiff cot, Carly slowly drifted to sleep. Memories in the form of dreams overcame her.

_A young boy of about nine was sitting in a crystal cage glaring at everyone who came into the room. Piper had wanted to see the strange boy-demon that all the adults kept talking about. He had shimmered into the manner asking for help, but most of the adults wanted to find out more about him first. She didn't care about that though. She was just curious. Most demons were all grown up and she had never seen a little one before. So, when they had all gone to bed she orbed into the attic and sat cross-legged facing the dark-haired blue eyed demon._

"_What's your name?" She asked innocently._

_He frowned turning his head away from her. After a moment of silence he turned his focus back to her. "Aren't you scared of me?"_

_Piper shrugged. "Maybe if you weren't in the cage." She frowned shaking her head. "Probably not though. You don't feel evil. You feel sad and confused though."_

_The captor frowned. "Are you an empath?"_

"_My Dad says I am." She tilted her head and studied the boy with a sympathetic eye. "Why are you so sad?"_

"_Why do you care? I'm a demon and you're a witch."_

_Sighing the little girl shook her head. "Not a whole one. Daddy says my mommy was a half-demon. So, I'm kind of like a demon...just a little." She moved up onto her knees. "So, why are you sad?"_

_The boy looked up, his blue eyes showing all the grief he felt. "My mom is really sick. Sometimes she doesn't even know who I am. When she does know me, she treats me different every five minutes. Sometimes she acts like all the other demons...hurts me to teach me how to be evil. Other times...she's so gentle and kind. It was mostly the nice treatment when I was growing up. She's meaner now. Says I should start acting like a demon, too. I don't want to be like that though. I want to be the person my nice mom wants me to be. I think my nice mom is dying though because she isn't nice very often anymore. One thing is still the same though. She always cries at night. Even before she killed my dad for hurting me she always cried for Chris, whoever that is. When I asked her about it once, she got really mad and didn't talk to me for a week."_

"_My daddy's name is Chris." Piper replied in shock. _

_Frowning the boy in the crystal cage sat on his knees as though he had just thought of something. "My mom was a half-demon."_

_Piper frowned. "Do you think...?"_

"_We're related?" The boy smiled slightly. "Mom told me once that I had a sister back before she got really, really sick."_

_Piper smiled. "So, what's your name?"_

"_Preston."_

Carly awoke with tears falling down her cheeks. She wouldn't let him go through that life again. She wouldn't let their mother hurt him again. Their mother had completely lost her mind six months after that meeting. She had been battling the spell too long and the cost was her sanity. Six months after she found her brother...he had been killed along with all her cousins and aunts during a huge attack party Courtney had sent after the Halliwells. Carly had discovered during one of the more lucid chats she had with her mother while preparing to come back that she had thought Chris was going to hurt Preston and herself and she couldn't bear losing both her children. She had sent an all out assault of highly trained, upper-level demons. Preston had died protecting her.

She shook off the memory, consoling herself with the idea that it wouldn't happen this time. This time, Chris would save Courtney...or Wyatt would kill her. Her family would be safe this go around. This time she would have more than six months with her little brother and more than fifteen years with her father.


	6. Courtney's Soul and Bianca's Jealousy

I own the idea...not much else.

ilovedrew88-he knows...partially.  
piperleo4eva-Good going! I promise things will start taking shape soon and then you'll know for sure.  
AngelDranger-thanks  
Christine Marquez-Sorry. I'll try to work on that.  
Alexandra-Halliwell--Yeah, Yeah I do.  
Karone Evertree--Yup, so she did.  
Dominque1-I'm adding more of those moments as we go along. To be honest that is a really great question...and I'm not sure if everyone will call her Piper or whether it'll just be Chris...I must think on that....

**Chapter the sixth**

Today Carly took the first step in her main plan of attack. Today she attempted to save her mother without the help of her father or uncle. Ever since she had discovered the truth regarding her mother, Carly had sworn to save her or stop her. It was time to fulfill that promise.

After hours of tracking down her mother's allies, torturing them for information and then vanquishing their sorry hides, she had learned how Courtney's insanity had begun: Barbas. Carly couldn't change that part of history. If she did, her half-brother would cease to exist, and she wouldn't be able to handle having his death be on her hands again. Plus, he was crucial in this phase of her plan. If she was correct, which she almost always was, then Courtney would be pregnant and most vulnerable to good magic. It was now or never to undo the spell her husband had cast on her. It had taken four months of digging through the book of shadows and the shelves of Magic School to find one strong enough to counter her step-father's, but with her powers it should work. If it didn't, her father and uncle would have to bear the burden.

Carly had only seen her mother once. It was a few months before she set out on this journey, and Courtney was so far gone the woman her father used to speak of was no where to be seen. The eyes he described as kind and gentle and full of love held nothing but contempt for her own daughter. That was if they were focusing on anything at all, which they hadn't been for the brunt of her visit. Truth be told, she was afraid of what she might find when she reached the Source's domain.

Being a quarter-demon was going to come in quite handy in this mission considering the chambers of the Source were likely to be heavily guarded and orbs just stuck out a little too much. Good thing she could shimmer too. It was strange though, ever since she had discovered the power as a little girl, it had always pained her to use it. It had pained her to use any of her demonic powers. She had never really learned why. The pain didn't matter now, though. All that mattered was reaching her mother.

Concentrating on the connection she had made in her mind to what her mother's aura felt like, Carly shimmered to just outside her mother's chambers. Her head exploded in pain. The back of her head felt as though it were going to crack apart, and her vision went black for a few minutes. She showed no outward signs of this pain, though. She had learned long ago how work through it.

The guard waiting outside frowned glaring at the girl. "Who are you? What business do you have here, demon?"

"I've come to warn the Dark Queen of a threat. Tell her it involves the Twice Blessed and his brother."

Shimmering out the demon reappeared about five minutes later. He nodded curtly and muttered an incantation under his breath allowing the great steel doors to the Source's chamber to open. Carly strode in trying to exude a confidence she did not feel. Her world was shaken even more when she finally saw Courtney.

Her mother was so young, and so beautiful. Though, while her father had described her to have strawberry-blonde hair in cascading ringlets the woman seemingly changed it to raven black and straight. Her eyes shocked Carly the most. They were just like Chris described them to her. The soft sky blue eyes were not cold and calculating as she remembered them in the future. They were the eyes of a human and not a demon. She was not quite showing yet and her frame was quite small. She looked like she would not have come up any higher than Chris' chest.

Before the demon in her mother could emerge Carly took her shot. "In this day and in this hour, I call upon the ancient power. Set forth the truth within her soul, let her mind once more be whole!"

A dark black mist seemed to rise up from within Courtney, slowly rising to the ceiling then vanishing. The woman stumbled backward slightly as though she had lost her vision for a second and was off balance. She blinked repeatedly trying to clear her sight. When her gaze focused on Carly, she smiled. "Thank you. You just saved my soul." She frowned then. "Wait. _Why_ did you do that? Why would a demon help me?"

"I'm not a demon. I'm a witch." Carly shrugged. "I just pretend to be a demon sometimes."

Courtney swallowed nodding. "I see. So...how did you know about the spell then?"

"Because I'm your daughter."

Taking a step back Courtney shook her head in disbelief. After a moment of silent negation of what she had just heard, the young mother looked into the stranger's eyes and saw her former lover in them. Chris was written in those green depths as clearly as any neon sign could have read. The long chestnut brown hair...that was a Halliwell trait too. But the shape and features of the face were all Courtney's. This stranger who had just released her from the darkness...was her daughter. "You can't be...Piper?" Tears sprung to her eyes as she gazed on at the little girl she had been longing to hold for so long nearly all grown up.

"Yeah. I'm Piper." The daughter felt her heart beat quicken as she felt success within reach now. She smiled at her mother. Her true mother-kind, sweet, loyal-everything her father used to tell her when she was little. She finally got to meet the real person. But, she couldn't concentrate on that right now. The future still was up in the air. More planning, training and manipulating were in order if she was going to save herself and her father. While she had added time to lives of her aunts, cousins, and brother, they could be stripped away by what else the future held in store for them all. Plus, there was the little matter of personal satisfaction she had in mind for Bianca.

Courtney moved forward to touch the cheek of her little girl, but Carly just wasn't ready for that yet. Her memories of what this woman had done to her family were still present and would not let her forgive...even if it wouldn't happen this time. She pulled away. "Uh, we need to get going before-"

"-**Going**? Going where?" Robert asked as he flamed into the room. "Courtney, who is this? She feels..._human_."

Courtney turned to give some sort of plausible explanation, but before she could even open her mouth Carly had shot a dagger of ice from her hand that had torn into the darklighter's chest causing him to cry out in pain. "I call upon the power, in this day and hour, all those from my ancient line, help vanquish this evil from space and time."

The man went up in flames crying in a primal rage as his body became nothing more than a pile of ashes. Carly moved forward glaring at the remains. "_That_ is for hurting Preston." She kicked the pile sending the black dust flying in opposite directions. "And _that_ is for messing with Courtney."

Carly raised her head to look at a very stunned mother. She sighed. "It's complicated. Let's just get out of here. Chris will help you with the rest."

"Chris..." Courtney backed away closing her eyes. "No...he...oh, god." Tears began to slip from under her closed lids. "I can't....he...Bianca...I can't." Without warning the woman shimmered out leaving Carly behind in the demon lair.

"Great. Just_ fantastic_. I hate Barbas." Carly rolled her eyes. "Good side, Wyatt won't have to kill her. Bad side, I'm still stuck with Bianca. Unless...maybe I let Chris know the truth about our supposed deaths earlier rather than later...?" She smiled to herself before orbing back to the manor.

9999999999999999999

Bianca set the baby gently down in the bassinet smiling as the little girl began sucking on her fist in her sleep. She was so beautiful. Best of all, she and Chris were the ones lucky enough to have found her...lucky enough to have been able to adopt the little angel.

She began humming lightly as she leaned over the sleeping child. Bianca had never felt so calm before. It was like having a baby in the house that was hers to care for brought out the instinctive mother in her. She loved saying it. She was a mother. Maybe not by blood but she would be through action.

"Have you seen, Chris?" Carly asked softly from the doorway as to not wake her baby self.

Bianca could have groaned in frustration. Every time she turned around this little whitelighter kept popping up asking for her husband. What was worse was the fact Chris always did whatever the little brat asked of him. At first Bianca didn't mind because she knew the kid reminded him of himself but things were getting ridiculous. He was defending the girl's every move as though they were best friends. He even defended Carly against his own _wife_. That really got under her skin. It was like he was picking this _stranger_ over the woman he loved. Today, she was not in the mood. "Why? What are you going to drag him into this time?"

Carly gave her a frustrated glare. "I'm not dragging him into anything. I just need to-"

"-to what?" Bianca snapped rising from her place next to the bassinet. She didn't want to scare the baby, so she moved in front of Carly and nearly pushed the teenager through the hall and into Wyatt and Emily's room which was currently unoccupied. Once they were inside Bianca shut the door behind her and turned a full on glare to the young whitelighter from the future. "Listen and listen well. Chris is a father now. That baby in there needs to come first. He may want to help you with whatever little plan you've got circulating in your head right now, but he can't. He has new responsibilities. That child needs both of us, and I'm not going to let you manipulate Chris into doing something reckless and potentially deadly. Maybe _you_ don't care whether or not he dies, but **I do**."

Rage filled Carly's senses as a memory flashed in her mind.

_A fifteen year old girl sat on the edge of the bed tears pouring down her face. How could this have happened? How could he have been taken away from her like this? Her father hadn't deserved such an awful fate. He had been a strong, brave, _**kind**_ man! He didn't deserve a death so ignoble...so **horrific**. Why couldn't people understand?_

_The door to her room opened revealing an aged Bianca. While her eyes were brimmed with tears fire shown through most of all. Her forehead crinkled in a deep, hateful scowl. She marched up to Piper and slapped her. "You **selfish** little brat."_

_Looking up with a shocked, pained expression Piper couldn't even gather enough coherent thoughts to form the question as to what she had done to deserve this on top of everything else. "M-mom?"_

"_No. Your real mother was the Source of All Evil, and I see you took after her." Bianca shook her head as rage went on uncontrolled. "You killed him. You and your **damn** stupidity. How could you? How could you use magic in the outside world knowing what would happen? Knowing that your father would take the fall for you? Maybe you just didn't care if he died."_

It was after that moment, when she realized Bianca had been partially right, that Piper had vanished from the face of the earth. No one could find her because she refused to continue on in that path anymore. She was Carly now. No family. No death on her hands. No burden of the whole world. She just survived day by day. Maybe baby Piper would have a better fate. Maybe her spirit, her heart, would not be destroyed at the young age of fifteen.

"Carly!" Bianca yelled attempting to get the young woman's attention.

Carly shook her head in disgust. "You don't ever change. You will always be a jealous hate filled bitch."

Before Bianca even knew what she was doing, her hand was flying towards the young woman's face. The palm made a sick sounding smacking noise when it made contact with the side of Carly's face. Carly for her part could only hold her cheek while looking at Bianca with a mixture of shock, loathing...and fear.

"What the _**hell**_ is going on here?"

Bianca turned toward the sound of her husband's voice. "I'm sorry...I just...she..."

Chris shook his head at her and moved to Carly's side placing his hands on her arms so that she couldn't orb away before he made sure she was okay. He tilted his head in order to look at her face, which she had lowered once he entered the room. He could see the bright red mark on her cheek still hot from the force behind the hit. "Are you okay?"

Carly nodded slightly wanting nothing more than to orb away somewhere to think. She didn't want this kind of attention. Especially not from Chris, not now. Not after what she had just relived. "I'm just peachy thanks." She tried to pull away from him, but he held firm. He kept trying to look in her eyes, but she couldn't let him. He'd see the tears starting to form, and when he looked at her with all that sympathy...she wouldn't be able to handle it.

"If you're so peachy, why are you crying?" He lifted her head with his hand smiling that soft caring smile she had grown up with, and the young adult just couldn't hold back. She let the tears fall, even allowed one full sob.

Her father pulled her into a hug and whispered softly. "Shh...it's okay, Piper. I'm here. Shh..."

Bianca didn't hear the words he spoke but saw the way he held her. He loved this woman. Maybe more than he loved her? Bianca closed her eyes from the sight of the man she loved holding some other woman so tenderly. Then, she slipped out of the room unnoticed. She had a lot of thinking to do.

tbc...

Before you ask...yes, I am evil.


	7. Chris' Fate

I own the idea and Carly/Piper and Courtney...nuttin' else.

AN: I have no idea when I will be updating next as my schedule is going to get a lot harder in the upcoming weeks. I will try to post as soon as possible. Please, just bear with me...  
  
i love drew88: Oh, I'm sure she will.  
Neo Koneko-Chan: Well, Carly is pretty young and she has A LOT of issues. She may come to understand Bianca in the end, but it's going to take quite a bit work. Think of this like the Leo Chris situation only ten times more messed up.  
piperleo4eva:Hee yeah, she's definetly worrying about the wrong thing.  
Dominique1: Glad ta hear it! Well...you are half right... ;)  
Angel Dranger: blushes ah, that's so nice of you to say.  
Christine Marquez: Mostly cuz it's fun and I'm good at it. The truth will come out eventually.  
Karone Evertree: No, she isn't. yeah, maybe that'll change...nah. Talk about a chip off the old block though, huh?

I have told you guys just how much You Rock!!! You keep me typing!

**Chapter the seventh**

Carly pulled away from her father's embrace roughly wiping away any tears that graced her cheeks. Her eyes turned down and away as she began to back away like some ashamed child who had been caught doing something she shouldn't have been. She shook her head swallowing. "You shouldn't have seen that. It was my fault." Her voice fell to a whisper. "It's _always_ my fault."

"Maybe you asked for it, but that doesn't give Bianca the right to deliver." Chris smiled softly as he reached out to touch her face lightly. She jerked away from his touch as though his hands were made of acid. He didn't get it. Just a moment ago she was holding him like a life-preserver and now she was back to avoiding him. He sighed. "I know what you must be feeling right now. When I went back to the past, Leo threw me into the grandfather clock. I can't remember if that was before or after he trapped me the cage and attacked me with a sword."

His daughter's head lifted quickly. She frowned. "I never heard about that. You and Gran-" she caught herself and changed her wording. "You and Leo always seemed really close. I can't even picture you two fighting like that."

"Things change when you time-travel, Piper." He grinned noticing how she was still trying to deny who she was by referring to everyone like strangers. He had done the same thing. "And it's okay to let people know who you are. It'd make things a lot smoother with your mom."

"She's not my mother." Carly said coldly before she could catch herself.

Chris shook his head. "I felt the same way about Leo, and look where we are now. You said we are really close...heck, we _are_ really close, which still shocks me sometimes. You and Bianca could have that. You just need to talk to her. **Be honest**. I know it's hard, but it is really for the best. Besides, she already loves you. I can see it in her eyes every time she is with mini-you."

"I don't want to talk about this right now. I have things to do." She just about orbed out when Chris grabbed her and held her in place. She glared at him. "You do that in the future too. It is really, **really** aggravating."

"Wait a minute." Chris frowned. "You orb. How is that possible? Dad would know of any other whitelighter witch couplings."

"My parents weren't real fond of the elders. They went behind their backs and no one was the wiser. Not even Leo." She wondered if he would he buy the lie. It would be so much easier if he did. Details would help, though. "Just the common whitelighter falling for his charge type deal."

Chris shook his head. "Why didn't they just petition the council? Dad defends those cases all the time, and they almost always win. Not that I really should be saying that...if your parents had done that I would never have gotten to be your dad, so forget what I just said."

"It's okay. My mom died when I was born, and I never met my dad. Leo only found out who he was years later." She was so good at lying that sometimes she scared herself. Ideas and stories just popped right out of her mouth so easily. Bianca hated liars. Chris had always said Courtney was the worst liar in history. Truth was _he _wasn't so hot at it either. Where did she get it from then? Huh. Weird.

"So...were you happy with us? You know, before the attack?"

Carly smirked. "Happy with who exactly? With you?" She saw him blush a little and smiled widely...people said she had her grandmother's smile. "The answer would be yes. I was very happy before all that happened...with you at least. I hadn't been happy with Bianca since I was about seven or eight. It's kind of complicated. You...I was never happier in the presence of anyone else. You always knew what to say...what to do." Now it was her turn to blush.

Chris' eyes lit up. "So, I'm not a horrible father?"

"No. I always loved you very much." She turned away to look out the window, unable to look at the father she had lost three years ago. Seeing him so young and vibrant...it physically hurt her. Her chest tightened to the point she almost couldn't breath. She would have done anything to see him again...longed just to hear his voice, and now that she could...it just made her miss the man she lost that much more.

Looking at his daughter standing in front of the window, her shoulders slumped her head tilted down just slightly, Chris knew his suspicions of his own fate were true. The Halliwell curse continued. He was going to die young. He was going to have to abandon his little girl. He wondered how long he had been dead in her future. How had he died? Had the Source killed him along with the others? "Loved. As in past tense. Wow. That's three generations of premature deaths now."

Carly closed her eyes.

"I'm sorry. If that helps at all. I'm sure it doesn't. I just...your grandma died when I was fourteen, so I know what it's like to-"

"-No you don't." Carly spun around tears flowing down her cheeks. "You have no idea. Grandma died because of a demon. That's expected. Every witch knows the chance of being killed by the enemy is there. Besides, you weren't home when it happened. You were at school. You never even had to see the blood spilt." She was trembling now...the memory was just too fresh in her mind.

_The park was packed with people today. Everyone had come to see the monster destroyed. As they brought the horrid creature forward cheers went up through the crowd. People clapped and whistled as the freak was chained to what used to be used as a flag pole. Those lucky enough to be in the front of the crowd spit on the despicable monstrosity as he stood as calm as he could manage to be against the cold metal pole._

_A large muscular man with fancy clothes and his wife with all the looks and diamonds a girl could want stood next to the living horror trying to calm the crowd down enough to give a little speech. The man with the pale face and pointy goatee smiled down at them. "People of San Francisco! Today we rid our fine city of one more of the threats known as witches! Unlike our ancestors in Salem we are facing a real threat; people with powers they will inevitably use to destroy or enslave the true human race. We know they will too. We have already seen how they use their powers for their own personal gain. They have murdered with them before and will continue to do so unless we hunt them down and stop them!"_

"_Kill the bastard!" Some man wearing jeans and a gray sweatshirt called from the back rows._

_The prisoner rolled his eyes and turned his head away. He knew arguing would do no good. Not that he could because his mouth was bound and gagged. They were afraid he'd cast a spell on them. Not like that would have worked anyway. Nothing he did would save him. It would only condemn his family._

_Taking a step forward the woman with the diamonds smiled turning toward the freak. "Make peace monster. It is your last chance."_

"_No!" _

_The scene shifted to the crowd as people were being shoved out of the way as a young teenager fought her way to the front. As soon as she had reached the husband and wife team she threw up her hands causing the entire area to freeze. She ran up to the prisoner who was yelling at her through the gag. She removed it and moved to pick the lock on his chain._

"_Piper, get the hell out of here **right now**!"_

"_Dad, I'm not leaving without you so just forget it." _

_He frowned. "Someone might walk by and then they'll know you're a witch too. I will not let you die for me. Do you hear me? Go home. Now."_

_The girl shook her head tears blurring her vision so badly she can't even see enough to find the lock on the chains. "We can run away. You me, mom, and Uncle Wyatt. No one will ever find us."_

"_It wouldn't work. The world would be hunting for us. **All** of us. I couldn't let you live that way. Now just hurry up and put the gag back, orb home and be good for your mom."_

"_Dad...please...I'm alone without you. If you die..." She sobbed, "I'll want to too."_

_Chris would have shook her if he could have used his arms at all. Instead he just kept frowning. "Don't you **ever** say that. Never. Your life is too important."_

"_Because of some prophesy? Screw that."_

"_No." He shook his head, his eyes tearing up. "Because I love you more than I have ever loved anyone else. If you ever cared about me at all, you will go home where I know you'll be safe. _**Please**_."_

_Piper lowered her head sobbing even harder. "I love you more than anyone else too, Dad. I'm so sorry...this is all my fault."_

"_No. This isn't anyone's fault, honey." He sighed. "Don't blame anyone. They're just scared. Remember that and don't hurt them. Try to understand them. But at all cost...don't give them a reason to fear you. Now hurry up and go before the freeze wears off."_

_She nodded and replaced the gag with shaky hands crying the whole time. Then she orbed out, but only to a spot behind a tree so that she could still see...she owed her father that much...to not die alone. Bianca had locked herself in her room, and Wyatt was...well, she didn't know where he was. He sometimes left for days at a time. He'd done that since the day his family had been killed by the Source._

_With the flick of her hands, the scene unfroze. The woman pulled out a controller and announced that the time had come to end the threat. She pushed the button, and Piper watched as her father went up in flames. The image went blurry as she fell sobbing to the ground with the sound of her father's pained cries piercing the air..._

When Carly snapped out of the memory, she noticed Chris was holding her again. They were both on the floor, her head against his chest. He was stroking her hair and keeping her pressed against him as though protecting her from some external threat. His soft voice whispering for her to talk to him. To tell him what happened. That he would do what he could to change it for her.

She pulled her head up looking in his eyes. "I can't go through that again. I won't." She wiped away the tears, but more kept falling.

"Shh...okay. I'll help you. Just calm down. Everything will be fine, Piper."

"Uh, Chris, why are you calling our whitelighter from the future by our mom's name? Why are you both kind of teary? What's going on?"

Both father and daughter turned to the sound of Wyatt's voice. The younger brother turned to the teenager who was so shocked by her uncle's arrival that she had almost completely stopped crying. He wiped away any stray tears and winked at her. "Do you want to see a movie at the park?"

"I'd like that." She replied giving a half smile, knowing perfectly well what her father was up to.

Chris rose, took her hand to help her up, then led her out of the room and down the stairs. Wyatt folded his arms over his chest scowling at them as they walked away completely ignoring both him and his questions. He stuck his head out the door of the room. "Funny, Chris. _Really_. I'm laughing my head off right now." He shook his head. "Little jerk." He sighed then ran out after them. "Hey wait up you guys! I like movies too you know!"

tbc... at least he had a semi-cheery ending for once. Unless you're Wyatt of course....


	8. Total Truth

I made this extra long just so people may forgive that fact I have to post irregularly.

Piperleo4eva: yeah her life isn't gonna get much happier...well unless Chris can fix it.  
Karone Evertree: Yay, you're the first person to say so; I was worried.  
Vintagegirl:I like writing him as a dad. It's fun. Hopefully, he won't get burned this time around. Bianca just has one too many issues of her own. That'll be dealt with next chapter.  
Alexandra-Halliwell: Everybody felt for Wyatt, but he's not gonna get left out.  
ilovedrew88: THanks, isn't Chris awesome? sigh Bianca is just being dumb. She'll get over it.  
Christine Marquez: Chris was trying in his Chris type way to avoid the questions and spend more time with his kid.  
AngelDranger: I hope I didn't make you wait an unbearable amount of time.

CHAPTER THE 8th

Wyatt glared at his brother as they stood in line for popcorn at the outdoor concession stand in Golden Gate Park. He had repeatedly asked the little twerp what was going on with future-girl, and all his brother would do was give a big dumb grin in response. It was frustrating the hell out of him. Most importantly, why had he called their whitelighter by their mother's name? What was with that? Plus, she was all crying and he was all holding her...whatever. He was seriously starting to not care. Mostly because if he kept trying to figure this whole thing out his head would explode.

"I'm going to ask one more time...what the hell is going on?"

Chris shook his head. "Are you really that dense? Or is it just an off day?"

"So, not only are you **not** going to answer me, you're insulting me to boot? Great. Love you too."

Chris frowned rolling his eyes in frustration. Then it dawned on him why his older brother hadn't put two and two together. He had been at work all day. Wyatt had no idea that he and Bianca had found a baby to adopt. No wonder he was so confused. "Bianca and I found a magical baby at the church Paige was left at. The nun says we're a shoe in for adopting her. She even let us take her home. I'm surprised no one told you."

"A baby? You got a baby! That's great, Chris!" He moved to hug his brother in congratulations when the lightbulb suddenly flashed on in his brain. "Oh. My. God." He whipped his head around to look at Carly who was saving their seats on the grass about twenty meters away. His eyes went wide. "She's a...I mean..._really_?"

Chris nodded and turned to the worker at the counter. "Large buttered and two medium cherry cokes, please." After he paid he turned back to his brother. "She is my daughter, Wy. I felt a connection to her all along, you even noticed it, and now, after today, I know for a fact. She's the baby Bianca and I are adopting. Piper Anne Halliwell. She came back to save her family."

"Wow, talk about daddy's girl." Wyatt replied grinning.

"Yeah, I guess we were really close." Chris grabbed his order and stepped aside. He took a sip of the drink and sighed. He waited for his brother to finish ordering his popcorn and soda before dropping the big bomb. "I die young...and I think she saw it."

Wyatt, who had been taking a sip of his own drink began to choke slightly. He coughed sending rootbeer flying out of his mouth. "What? No. No way **in hell**."

"That's what she was crying about. I had said that I knew what it was like to lose a parent and that I was sorry. She said I had no idea. She said I hadn't seen it, which I assume means she did see my death. Then, she just...Wyatt, she fell apart. I didn't know what to do. I mean, what the hell _happens_ to me? And why the hell wouldn't I orb her away so she couldn't see it?"

Wyatt shrugged. "Did you ask her?"

"She wouldn't have told me if I had." Chris let out a deep breath. "Oh, also fun little side note, Bianca slapped her and I walked in on it. When I saw the look in Piper's eyes...I got a really sick feeling in the pit of my stomach. I don't know. It was like...like maybe it wasn't the first time Bianca had hit her."

"Did you ask her?"

Carly frowned as she walked over to help her father with the beverages taking one of them out of his hand so that he could walk without spilling their popcorn. "Ask me what, Wyatt?"

"_Uncle_ Wyatt to you missy." The Twice Blessed replied grinning.

"Chris, you told him?" Carly rolled her eyes and when she did, Wyatt burst out laughing. She lifted an eyebrow in question. "What's so funny?"

"You did the Chris look! The I-can't-believe-I'm-related-to-such-an-idiot eye roll." Wyatt elbowed his brother in the side. "Isn't that cute? She picks up your looks."

"Shut up and eat your popcorn." Chris and Carly spat at the same time causing Wyatt to lose it even further. Though at this point father and daughter had to chuckle a little bit too. Chris thought it was odd how alike they were. They must have been really, really close. He couldn't imagine how else they would be so similar. If they were that close...his death must have been even harder for her.

The three walked over to a spot under a tree on the edge of the large crowd of families, friends, and lovers that were all gathered to watch some old movie on an old fashioned big screen. It was something the younger kids didn't understand. They liked the holographic flics that played nowadays, but people like Wyatt and Chris, who remembered the old days who had memories of sitting in this very spot watching a movie on one of those big screens with their loved ones, felt a type of fondness for it that no technology would ever beat.

Wyatt turned to Carly. "So, in the future...do you, Peyton and Parker all hang out? I mean, you aren't all gonna be some new fangled power of three or anything are you?"

"No." Carly reached over to snatch a hand full of popcorn from the bag between her and her father. She shook her head almost sadly. "The power of three will never exist again. Once a prophecy runs it's course that's it. No more super power for the good guys." Realizing how depressed she was sounding and not wanting them to ask her any questions having to deal with why she offered a grin. "But we do get along pretty well. Parker is the quiet one, never really likes to get into trouble. Peyton is the social one, used to talk to anyone and everyone-demons included. The trick was figuring out how to get her to shut up."

"And you?"

"Me?" Carly smiled. "Let's just say Chris' hair gets streaks of gray by the time I'm six."

Chris spoke softly not even sure if he dare mention the topic at all. "So that must mean I get to live to see you turn six at least."

"Look the show's starting." She pointed to the screen and popped another handful of popcorn in her mouth to avoid the question.

The Halliwell brothers exchanged worried, knowing looks. Wyatt shrugged then gestured his head toward Carly wanting Chris to continue his questioning. His younger brother shook his head in the negative. Wyatt frowned and gestured with his head more predominatley. Ignoring him, Chris reached over and threw a few pieces of his buttered popcorn in his mouth. The Twice Blessed sighed then turned to Carly. "So, how does Chris die?"

Chris rolled his eyes in frustration then punched his brother in the arm. He turned to his daughter. "Sorry. Maybe he's more sensitive in the future, but for now he's still an idiot who doesn't know when to leave anything alone." He glared at a less than sorry Wyatt out of the corner of his eyes.

"What's this movie called?" She asked pretending as though she hadn't heard either one of them.

Wyatt wasn't about to let it rest. He felt it was his responsiblity to look out for this family. He was the all powerful one after all. He should be able to save his brother. He just needed to know what Chris needed saving from and when. "Piper, this is important. We could save him if we knew what to look out for. Don't give me the whole change things in worse ways crap that Dad said Chris gave because it won't fly. I'm **not** going to let my little brother die when I still have a chance to stop it."

"Don't call me Piper." She didn't look at either of them when she spoke. She just sat looking at the screen as though entranced in the movie when in reality she was lost in her past...their futures. "That was grandma's name. She was a good, strong, kind and loyal woman. All the things I'm not. Sure, I used to be, but not for three years now. Not since I murdered my own father." She turned to look at Chris. "I'm not Piper anymore. I know you have some sort of fairytale image of a sweet daughter who reminds you of your mom, and came back to save the family, but that isn't me. I'm not sweet and definitely not innocent. Bianca is right to hate me, Chris. I killed her husband."

Tears were forming in her eyes but she would not let him see her cry again. She moved to stand, but Chris and Wyatt rose as well and guided her to a spot away from the crowd. She was struggling to get out of the their grasps but it was useless. Finally she just closed her eyes. "Please, just let me go. I don't know what I was thinking. I should go home. I can't do this."

"I refuse to believe that you were responsible for my death, **Piper**." Chris emphasized her real name as though to prove to her that he really did think she deserved the title. "You don't seem like the type to off your father. Murderers generally don't feel remorse, but you do."

Wyatt nodded. "Just tell us what the hell happened."

"Oh, god. No." Carly's eyes went wide in panic. "Let go. _**Now**_! You'll be sorry! Let go, let go, let go!"

Bright white light enveloped the minds of the two brothers. All senses seemed blocked for a moment until an image of the city emerged. They could see, hear and feel everything that was going on as though they were actually there. It felt like a vision but much more vivid.

The scene was in the center of San Francisco. Wyatt and Chris watched as people walked in front of them talking and laughing or arguing in some cases. One little boy chasing a ball ran right through Wyatt. The Twice Blessed cringed. "That was creepy. What the hell is going on? Where are we and how did we get here?"

"Oh, my god." Chris pointed to his left shock written on his face.

An older version of Wyatt's brother came into the picture carrying two shopping bags as an only slightly younger Carly walked next to him and gestured with her free hands as she talked about something that seemed rather amusing to the young teen while Chris just smiled and sometimes laughed at her anecdote. As they came closer to the brothers of the past the conversation could be heard.

"Then, Mikey said he thought I was cute. _Me_. Can you believe it? It's so awesome."

The girl's father looked less than thrilled. "Sure, honey. It's...uh...great."

Wyatt turned to his kid brother and frowned. "Is this a memory?" He shook his head. "You don't think this is the day you die is it? I mean, that would be projecting. That's some seriously powerful telepathy we're talking about. Emily is the only person I know capable of it, and she ends up wiped out for days afterward. What exactly are Carly's powers? How did she get so many and how can they be so strong?"

"I don't know." Chris replied keeping his eyes fixed on the scene.

The little boy who had earlier run through Wyatt was back in the scene. This time he wasn't alone. A strange man in a long brown coat was following the child as his parents bickered off in the distance too busy to notice their son being tailed by the threat. As the man moved closer to the boy he held out his hand revealing many wrapped candies. The toddler smiled widely and began following the man now. Followed him innocently into the alley.

"Dad, that guy...did you see him?" Piper asked concerned.

Chris nodded frowning. "Yeah. Stay here. I'll check it out." He placed the bags on the ground and moved to go after the perp. His daughter however frowned and after about a second of waiting followed him into the alley. Wyatt and the young Chris were instantly drug into the new scene with them. Their transparent bodies seemingly pulled by telekenesis into the alley.

The older version of Chris was thrown into a wall as the large perp lifted a gun. Wyatt and his Chris watched as several things happened at once. First, the salt and pepper haired Chris started lifting his hand to make a grab for the gun but Piper squinted her eyes using her telekenesis to send it flying from the guy's hand. As this happened a cry of 'Witch!' went up from the opening of the alley as several men in white jackets ran into the scene.

Making their way over to the older version of Chris the men in white jackets looked at the real bad guy. "Did he harm you sir?"

"No, but I saw him use that magic on the poor kid." He gestured to the unconscious boy in the corner. "I drew the gun to protect myself, but he just sent it flying with his mind."

Piper was furious. "That's not true! My Dad came in here because that jerk was going to hurt the little boy. He is a hero! He just wanted to protect an innocent. He didn't do anything wrong. Besides _I'm_ the one that used magic not him!"

"No. Piper, don't lie for me. Officers she is just trying to protect me." The Chris from her memory said quickly stepping forward. "She's a true human. No magic. I'm the only freak of the family. She's just a kid wanting to protect her father. I used telekenesis to defend myself from this man." He gestured with his hand slightly sending the gun skittering across the alley floor. "See. I did it. But just for the record that guy was trying to hurt the boy. The kid will attest to it when he wakes up. That guy is the one that shoved him into the wall, not me."

"Sure, freak." One of the men in white replied instantly turning even more hostile.

The other man moved forward to join his comrade. "You can make this easy or hard, monster. Step to wall and keep your hands on your head. Move real slow or we'll have to hurt the girl anyway just to keep you in line."

Chris nodded. "Whatever you want officers. Just leave her alone." He slowly lifted his hands placing them lightly on the top of his head.

As one man held his hands in place the other officer pulled a strange looking square out of his pocket. It was clear with some sort of liquid in it. A round tip protruded from the square. The man smiled. "This will stop him from doing any funny business." He shoved the round tip into Chris' neck causing the man to hiss in pain. When the officer took out the tip the liquid in the square was almost all gone. "Oops, guess I left it in a little too long."

The Chris from the memory took a sharp breath and his eyes rolled back in his head as his legs gave out beneath him and fell into the arms of the two officers in white. They roughly jerked his head up to make sure he wasn't just faking...his eyes were completely white and blood was running in a tiny river from his nose.

The man who hadn't given the drug shrugged. "Well, he was going to die anyway, so if you did give him too much no harm. Though..." he checked the pulse. "Still strong, so chances are we get a public viewing. Hopefully the kids won't have school. I really want them to see one of these freaks get what's coming."

"Shut up!" Piper flicked her wrists causing both men to be frozen. Her father still hung between the two men, and she ran to his side. "Dad? Can you hear me?"

"Yeah." His voice was hoarse. "Can't feel anything or see, but I can hear you, Baby."

"I'm gonna orb us out here. They're frozen." She moved to grab his hand but he cried out not to. She shook her head as tears fell. "But Dad, you heard them. They're gonna do the public execution."

Wyatt and the Chris from his time stood in shock as they watched the scene unfold. This was one of the threats Carly had been warning them about? Not only did they have to stop some all powerful source, they were up against a modernized witch hunt? It was too much to wrap their minds around. All they could do was watch and feel pain. Wyatt felt pain for Chris who in turn felt pain for his daughter.

The older Chris' voice was even weaker now. "They have our descriptions...they'd come after you and Wyatt too. I can't let that happen. Piper...I'm not afraid. I would be if you were in danger. You have to let this happen."

"Only for now." She replied firmly wiping away her tears. "I'll find Uncle Wyatt. He'll cast a spell and no one will remember." She leaned down and kissed his forehead. "I promise. I'll find Uncle Wyatt and everything will be okay."

She unfroze the officers after she had returned to her original spot.

The men looked at each other, a feeling of dissorientation caused confusion in both their faces. They merely shrugged it off and began to drag Chris along again. Without giving Piper a second look they carried her more or less paralyzed, blind and soon to be mute father away. They would question him on his powers and how he channeled them when they reached the institute. They'd hook him up to a new aged lie detector...one that did a lot more than shock liars. At this thought Piper grew furious.

Turning to face the pervert who was grinning madly at her she shook her head in disgust and began to make her way over to the little boy who the officers had completely ignored. She wanted to make sure he was okay and get him back to his parents. As she moved past the perp, he grabbed her and flung her into the wall. Her head hit the brick with a sick thud. His hands started roaming.

She wanted to use magic so badly. She couldn't. The patrols already had her dad. If this guy went to them and told her that the daughter was magical too it would put the rest of her little family in danger too. She had to think of something else.

Meanwhile, the observing Chris ran over trying to stop the jerk but his fist went right through the side of the guy's head. "Stop! **Stop it**! You **bastard**! Let her **go**!"

"Nice girl. No funny business." The guy cooed as his hands slipped up her shirt.

Piper closed her eyes. She couldn't take it anymore. This guy was the reason her father was in danger of dying and now he was trying to hurt her? No. Not today. Not ever again would this guy hurt anyone. The patrols for this sector had were busy with her dad and wouldn't be back for a while. Little boy was still knocked out. Jerk couldn't tell anyone about her magic if he was dead. She squinted sending the guy flying off her. She lifted her hand and flames erupted from her palm incinerating the pervert into nothing but ashes. She gasped as pain erupted behind her eyes and grabbed her head sinking to the ground.

Before either of the brothers even had a chance to ask what was going on, the scene went white and a new image came before them. It was back at the park but things were different. A crowd was gathered...but all of the people were frozen. Chris frowned still shook up about seeing his little girl commit murder using a demonic power. The murder was in self defense was the mantra he had taken to using in his thoughts. The demonic power he couldn't even begin to come up with a reason for.

"Oh, shit." Wyatt closed his eyes.

Chris glanced over at his older brother. "What?"

"This is it. This is how you die, Chris." Wyatt opened his eyes and turned toward the large flag pole. "They're burning you at the stake. Pole. Whatever."

His brother turned to the scene and saw his daughter standing by his future self's side crying uncontrollably. His stomach turned. How could people do this? How could civilization revert back to being so closed-minded? They were burning a human being at the stake for crying out loud!

"Dad...please...I'm alone without you. If you die..." She sobbed, "I'll want to too."

Wyatt frowned. "What did she mean by that. Binks and I should still be around. We were mentioned in the last vision thingy. She wouldn't be alone. I'd take care of her for you. She's my niece. Why would she feel like she'd be alone?"

The Chris chained on the pole looked torn between tears and anger. "Don't you ever say that. **Never**. Your life is too important."

"Because of some prophesy? Screw that."

"What prophesy?" Wyatt asked his brother who was too fixated on the scene to hear him. He shook his head. "That kid of yours has some **serious** explaining to do when we get out of here."

"No." The elder Chris shook his head, his eyes tearing up. "Because I love you more than I have ever loved anyone else. If you ever cared about me at all, you will go home where I know you'll be safe. Please."

The younger Chris lifted his hand to his mouth as though he were going to be ill. "This isn't right. No one should see their parent die. Especially not like this. Please, just go home, Piper. Listen to me for once."

Piper lowered her head sobbing even harder. "I love you more than anyone else too, Dad. I'm so sorry...this is all my fault."

"No. This isn't anyone's fault, honey." He sighed. "Don't blame anyone. They're just scared. Remember that and don't hurt them. Try to understand them. But at all cost...don't give them a reason to fear you. Now hurry up and go before the freeze wears off."

She nodded and replaced the gag with shaky hands crying the whole time. Then she orbed out, but the two brothers from the past saw she hadn't gone home. She had merely moved to behind a tree. She planned on watching the whole thing.

"No. Please, no." Chris ran his hands through his hair in frustration. "What is she thinking? Just **go home**."

Wyatt placed a hand on his brother's shoulder. "Chris, you can't change what already happened to Carly. You can only hope that things will be different for your Piper. Get it? This is just allowing us to see what we need to do to make sure she doesn't suffer like this next go around. And to make sure my little brother doesn't ever have to feel what that guy is about to feel."

With the flick of Piper's hands, the scene unfroze. A woman wearing diamonds pulled out a controller and announced that the time had come to end the threat. She pushed a button, and flames erupted around the future Chris. He screamed out as the flames burned into his flesh. Wyatt couldn't watch the image of his brother being consumed by fire. Chris was too focused on Piper to notice the scene of his own death.

His little girl was on all fours behind her tree crying out with tears pouring down her face. Her body shook as she was overcome with sobs. The only word he could make out her saying was 'Dad.' He longed to hold her so much in that moment he thought his heart would literally break. She was his little girl. The baby he had held just that afternoon. His daughter was watching as he died horrifically and there was nothing he could do to ease her pain. He knew they had been close, as tight as a father and daughter could ever hope to be, and now that bond was what caused her such pain. He swore to himself that he would never let her suffer like this. Not ever.

White lights blinded the brothers again. This time the scene was at the manor. The younger Carly was sitting on her bed with her knees pulled up to her chest crying and talking to herself, the words were both too soft and too muffled by tears to be understood.

The door to her room opened revealing an aged Bianca. While her eyes were brimmed with tears fire shown through most of all. Her forehead crinkled in a deep, hateful scowl. She marched up to Piper and slapped her. "You selfish little brat."

"Guess you were right about that not being the first time Bianca hit Carly." Wyatt said absently.

Chris shook his head. "What is the matter with her? Our daughter just lost her father...saw me _die_, and instead of comforting her she's hitting her. That's not the woman I married. Not even close."

"People change, Chris."

His brother didn't respond.

Chris saw the same pained, shocked and fearful look on this younger girl that he had seen on the eighteen year old just earlier that day. It made him more angry than he had felt in a long time. In a quiet unsure voice Piper spoke. "M-mom?"

"No. Your real mother was the Source of All Evil, and I see you took after her."

"What?" Wyatt looked at Chris. "Do you think that's true? I mean if it is maybe the source is going to come after us to get his daughter back? Maybe Carly err..Piper...oh, you know what mean. Anyway, maybe she came back because she felt it was her fault that her dad went nuts and killed a bunch of people in her adoptive family. You think?"

Chris sighed. "I wish I **didn't** right about now."

Bianca shook her head as rage went on uncontrolled. "You killed him. You and your damn stupidity. How could you? How could you use magic in the outside world knowing what would happen? Knowing that your father would take the fall for you? Maybe you just didn't care if he died."

"Whoa, that was crossing the line." Wyatt announced as though his brother couldn't figure that out on his own. He turned to look at Chris who looked like he had been hit by a semi-truck. He sighed. "It doesn't have to happen. It's that whole changing the future thing you and your kid seem so fond of."

"How can you say that?" Piper asked shaking her head her anger starting to overcome her grief. "I loved him more than anyone else did. More than you were _capable _of. You abandoned us when you found out who my real mom was. You bailed on me and Dad! It was all because of some stupid jealousy. And it was dumb. You were the only mother I had ever had. You were my mother period. It didn't matter though. You were still too damn caught up in your own pity party to care about what the news had done to me and Dad. My mother killed my family. Dad's former lover was brought back from the grave. All you thought about was you. I was a reminder of the only other woman Dad truly loved, a woman who gave him the one thing you couldn't. Screw the fact that he loved you more than anything. Until you gave him that ultimatum he would have died for you."

Wyatt's mouth fell open as he processed the information. "Did she just say what I think she just said? I mean, that's not possible. Magic or no magic." He turned to his brother. "Chris?"

Chris's face was void of emotion right now. He was reverting back to what he had done in his other life. He was pulling back his feelings, hiding them from the world and even himself just so he could function. When he went to that place in his mind, Wyatt felt like his brother had disappeared again and the other Chris was in complete control. Granted they were the same person, but Wyatt hadn't grown up with the Chris who had lived in a hell world and was tough as nails and lied like a pro. He didn't know that Chris. When his brother got like this, he didn't know what to do.

"You murdered your father, Piper." Bianca spat. "Don't try to change the focus. You are a murderer."

Piper closed her eyes. "He said it wasn't my fault."

"He lied to spare your precious little feelings. You killed him. You and your arrogance. Just because you are the great reincarnation doesn't mean that you won't have the same fate as your past life. It was you that should have burned. That is your destiny isn't it? To burn to save us all? God, I wish it would have been you."

The teenager shook her head. A large tear slipped off her lashes and slowly made a trail down her cheek. "I thought you loved me once."

Bianca glared at her. "I loved Piper Anne Halliwell. You aren't her. My daughter died a long time ago. She was a sweet, innocent little girl who would never have put Chris in that kind of situation. The name of Piper shouldn't belong to you. She was a strong kind woman who put her family first. You? You are a brat who let her father burn in her place."

As Wyatt opened his mouth to cut down his sister-in-law the thick white fog seized them. This time they floated in it caught in it's clutches only to be suddenly hurled forth from it's hold. When the Twice Blessed realized that he was no longer caught in the memories but instead back in his own realm of consciousness he opened his eyes to find he was lying on the grass. He didn't know if perhaps he had fallen when he and Chris were drawn in or whether this had all been some sort of really sick dream.

He sat up rubbing his head which was for some reason very sore. Maybe he had hit it when he fell down? Wyatt turned to see if Chris had fallen as well. He saw his brother was sitting up also...he was still locked in the mind of the other Chris. The Chris who shut himself down in order to survive. Seeing his kid brother like that scared Wyatt. He didn't know how to pull him out of it. "Chris? Hey, you okay?"

Chris didn't turn his head. Didn't seem to move any muscle at all. He just sat there staring ahead like one of the statues they saw in various places in the park. He looked completely numb. Needless to say, his brother's concern grew.

Wyatt crawled over to his siblings side and touched his shoulder lightly. "Hey, you in there? Come on you're scaring me. Knock it off." No response. "Chris, you aren't that person anymore. I mean...you are, but you aren't alone like that now. I'm here. You don't need to shove it all away. You don't need to play the stoic hero, pal. I'm here. I got your back."

The younger man turned just his eyes to look at his brother. He didn't have to say a word to get his point across. He was hurt, angry, confused and just a little scared. All those emotions emerged in the ocean depth of his bright green eyes. Like the sea itself during a storm, his eyes seemed to darken and the sunny light normally found within them was no where to be found. A chill ran up Wyatt's spine.

After a moment of the intense stare, Chris turned his eyes forward and lifted his chin to indicate to Wyatt what he was fixated on. His brother followed his gaze and saw Carly sitting not too far away shaking uncontrollably as though in the middle of a fight against hypothermia. Her head was down, her arms folded over her chest and her hair flowed down over her shoulders in a wild mess.

"Carly?" Wyatt asked unsure of what his brother wanted him to do.

Looking up, the girl bit her lower lip. "You saw it didn't you? You saw how it happened?"

"That and a whole lot more."

She swallowed nodding. "He's in that place again. I can see it in his eyes. Now, he knows that I"m no Piper. I never wanted to have to see the disappointment on his face when he learned the truth. Now I'm stuck seeing it in my mind until the day I die."

"He's confused. I mean...just who the hell are you?" Wyatt frowned. "You have demonic powers, plus a zillion and one wiccan powers, and Binks said your mom was the Source? Which was who? Cause it almost sounded like it was Courtney. But that's just..." he saw the look on her face and his voice slowed and fell, "ridiculous."

Carly turned her head away. "If you want the truth, I suppose I have no choice but to give it to you now."

"I need the truth." Chris replied coldly, his eyes still as tumultuous as the wild seas. "I opened myself up to you without reserve. Now, I find out that a woman I love is not dead but actually living as the Source. My dead child is not dead, but is actually in my home at this very moment probably asleep in her bassinet. While, at the same time her future self is in the past trying to save us all from what appears to be almost as hellish a world as I originally came from. I need to know if I've got this right. Are you my flesh and blood? Is Courtney out there somewhere? If so what the hell happened? How did you both survive? And the prophescy...is it true? Cuz, from what it sounds like you are the reincarnation of someone burned at the stake destined to return to the fire. Damn it just tell me what is going on!"

Carly nodded. "Okay. You want my story...the whole thing. I am part demon part witch part whitelighter because you and Courtney are my biological parents. Courntey's mind was scrambled by Barbas making you out to seem to be the bad guy. He wanted me. Because of who I am supposed to be. So, he went after mom. She paid the price by losing the love her of life over to fear. Then, her ex-  
darklighter boyfriend shows up and puts a soul-destroying spell on her. In my time she becomes the most powerful Source of all evil ever known. She destroys most of our family; the only reason not all of us were killed was because Uncle Wyatt cast a vanquishing spell that, sparks note version, didn't mix well with the soul-spell and she completely lost her sanity. Bianca hated me because I was Courtney's and not hers. Uncle Wyatt went a little nutz after Emily and Parker were killed. Leo tried to help me, but the world was starting to go to hell and he was needed to try to cover up the magic that was being exposed. Then you died. I was alone. I went to the underworld determined to find a way to change things. I eventually wound up here."

"As for the prophescy..." she shook her head. "Demons wanted me dead because I am the only thing stopping them from gaining the total upper hand. They've been working the human's fears regarding witches getting more and more of the good guys killed everyday. There aren't many left to fight the darkness. My role is to recreate the ultimate good. If the prophescy is true, I am the reincarnation of Melinda Warren. I am destined to burn at the stake and with my death cast the ultimate spell... a spell that will bring about the new prophescy of the charmed ones. That is my fate. My own dark destiny." With that she shook her head and orbed out leaving behind one very shocked, hurt and confused father and his sympathetic brother.

tbc...


	9. Chris confronts Piper and Bianca

Thanks to everyone who reviewed! You make the work worth it! (i'm crazy busy, but will try to respond individually next time) Remember the more reviews I get the more likely I am to put off my homework and post another chapter sooner. ;)

CHAPTER the NINETH

Carly didn't know where to go. She didn't have a home. Hadn't for a long time. Ever since Chris had left her. She sighed gazing out over the traffic. It was so beautiful up here. The wind blowing her hair, the perfect view of the city. It was calming up here. It was no wonder her dad used to bring her up here...just the two of them. She smiled at the memories of their many trips up to the beams of the Golden Gate Bridge.

Orbs appeared below her. She had to admit she was a little surprised. It wasn't like she didn't think he was incapable of finding her. She just didn't think he would want to. "Chris, what are you doing here?"

"Dragging you home."

She turned around slightly to look at him. His eyes were still stormy, the determination built from leading a rebellion against his own brother back in full force. This man was a part of her father she had rarely seen growing up. The Chris she had known was more of a gentle person who laughed more than yelled, who would rather hug than hit. It wasn't as though she had never seen her father revert back to his tough guy 'i don't need anyone' attitude. She had seen it when demons attacked the family. She had seen it when he had learned of Courtney's betrayal the first time...what would have been six years in the future if not for her. Now, she had caused him to lose the light in his eyes. It was her fault her father was as cold as steel. Trouble was, she had inherited the same strength and grit as well. If she hadn't she would have died a long time ago. "Go away, Chris."

"It's **dad**." He moved forward, purpose marking his every muscle. "Don't you **dare** pull this crap with me. I **know** what it's like to feel alone. To feel like the weight of the world is on your shoulders. I more so than anyone else understands what it is like to go against family. To not understand how your own flesh and blood could cause you so much pain. I've felt loss. I've felt betrayal and so help me I will **not** just sit back and watch as my own daughter goes through the same **damn** thing!"

Carly blinked in shock. He had never raised his voice to her before. Not once growing up did he have to yell at her. Swearing was only something she heard him do when he was fighting demons with Uncle Wyatt. That was mostly just to let off steam, though. This...this was different. He was really, really angry. Odd though, his face remained so blank. Only his eyes revealed the truth.

Chris reached her side and shook his head. "You said I was disappointed in you because I learned the truth. That isn't true. I'm so proud of you. You've been through hell and still you are trying to fight back. I'm sorry I didn't have the strength to tell you this before. It's just..." he closed his eyes pursing his lips for a moment as though debating whether or not to continue. "It's just that I felt as though everything I had been through was for nothing." He opened his eyes, the bright green orbs filled with unshed tears. "I failed in what I wanted to do most. Offer my family...my future children a better world. I didn't do it. Instead of an Uncle ruling the world, it's your mom. I didn't change anything. It was all for **nothing**."

"That's not true." Carly replied softly. "If you wouldn't have gone back...you would have never met mom. I wouldn't have existed." She rolled her eyes. "Never mind. Bad example."

Her father cupped her face gently in one hand. "No. You're wrong. That was a great example. I never thought about it like that." He smiled up at her his hand falling back down to his side. "I did love your mom. I don't know if you ever knew that. You probably thought she was just an evil monster, but she didn't used to be. She was sweet and giving...had your fire too." He looked down. "There were days I missed her so much I couldn't breathe. Then again, when I thought of her," he looked up, "I thought of you too." He smiled again, a little light returning to his green depths. "I thought I had lost another baby, but here you are almost a full grown woman. I didn't lose you after all."

Carly wiped away a stray tear. "She loved you too. That's why this is all so messed up." She shook her head. "This was all because of me. If not for me, Barbas would never have gone after her, Robert would have stayed in his little black hole, and mom would have been fine. You two would have gotten married and we would have had the family I always dreamed of." She turned her head away. "Instead, I got a step-mother so jealous she could hardly stand to be in the same room as me."

"_Please_, Piper, you've got to tell me...did she hurt you? I saw her slap you twice in one day...I have to know who I married because the woman I thought she was would never treat anyone that way."

"Bianca didn't used to be a bad mom. She was great when I was little. It was just after she found out who my real mom was. She saw me as a constant reminder of how much you used to love Courtney. Also, how Courtney gave you the one thing she couldn't. Bianca just lost her way, I think. She really did love me once upon time. Maybe you were right and talking to her would help. She really does make you happy in this time...before everything fell to pieces." Carly smiled suddenly. "And you just won't give up on the name will you?"

"I am the one who named you. I'm partial to it." He frowned as he heard himself. "Wait. I didn't name you. That means Courtney named you after my mom?" Chris shook his head. "Why would she do that? I thought you said Barbas made her think I was the bad guy."

"I also told you she loved you. That doesn't just go away you know." She sighed. "I have a couple confessions to make being as we're being honest." She looked over at him once more. "I removed the spell on mom. The family is safe...for now. Who knows what will happen if the witch hunts still start, but for now...things have changed."

Chris nodded slowly absorbing the news. "Okay, so why isn't she here?"

"I mentioned your name and she freaked out. Shimmered away before I could tell her about Barbas." Carly frowned. "Did I mention the fact she still has her demonic powers?"

"No."

"Oh." She bit her lower lip nervously. "Then maybe what I'm about to say is going to piss you off but...I want to save her mind."

Chris looked at her questioningly. "You're sure? Cuz, if you are I will help you. I didn't give up on Wyatt and I won't give up on Court. I owe her more than that. She is the mother of my child after all. It is your decision though...she hurt you pretty badly and if you aren't ready..."

"I am." Carly smiled her own green eyes lighting up. "Besides...I want to be able to grow up with my brother this time around. He's the reason I didn't go further back to the past. He had to be concieved." Chris lifted his eyebrows in shock. Carly nodded. "Yeah, she's carrying Robby's son. The whole heir to the underword thing doesn't apply to him though. He's a really good guy. Before Courtney completely lost it, she was loving to him and he learned to be that way. The human part of him allows him to have a soul, and he listens to it. He's not a threat or anything, I promise." Carly's voice fell slightly. "He died to save me."

Chris shook his head. "He won't have to this time. Wyatt was right. None of that is going to happen this time. You and I will save Courtney, then figure out a way to stop the witch hunts. It will be all right. I promise." He offered her a hand grinning slightly. "So,** _Piper_**...want to go home?"

"More than you could ever know."

000000000000000000000000000

Bianca smiled as Leo rocked and fed baby Piper in the nursery. It was no wonder Chris was so great with kids. It was in the genes. Leo was a wonderful father, Wyatt was so loving to his little Peyton, and Victor had been wonderful according to Chris. Their daughter was lucky to have so many wonderful men her life.

The former assassin sighed loudly causing Leo to look up questioningly. "Something wrong?"

"Uh, no. I'm fine." She forced the nauseating feeling down. She wouldn't think about the possibility of Chris with Carly. She wouldn't go there. It wasn't anything she needed to worry about. Chris loved **her**. He would do anything for her. No reason to worry. Her mind flashed to the image of her husband holding the young woman stroking her hair gently. She shook her head and forced another smile as Leo frowned. "Thanks again for watching her. I just really need to lie down."

Leo nodded. "It's not a problem. Besides, I love watching my grand-kids. I got Parker all to myself earlier. It was great. Now I get..." he smiled down at the little brown haired baby, "I get little Piper."

Bianca noticed the way he said the child's name. He missed his wife so much. She couldn't imagine loosing someone you loved. It was a good thing she had Chris...but did she? Or had he slipped away from her because of the last month? This was all her fault. If she just would have been honest with him from the beginning he would never have needed to find comfort in that little bimbo.

"Bianca?" Leo asked concerned.

"If you see Chris tell him..." she sighed unsure of what Leo should tell him. "Just tell him I'm upstairs, and I'd appreciate it if he came woke me up."

Leo nodded knowing something was up. He didn't dare interfere. Chris would never forgive him if he did. Powers that be know how well his youngest son appreciated his advice regarding marrying that girl. Then again, he had been wrong then. Bianca was not the cold hearted assassin Leo had thought her to be. She had changed just as Chris had said. Then why was it that sometimes Leo wished Carly had stopped the wedding that day? He sighed. Glancing down at the baby in his arms he smiled softly. "You know, you are a very lucky little girl. You have two parents that love you sooo much. Yeah, you do."

99999999999999999999999999999

Bianca sighed and as she turned over in her bed. She couldn't sleep. She kept picturing Chris with Carly and it was driving her crazy. She knew she might as well go take back Piper so Leo could get a break...maybe go have tea with the elders or something. What _did _Leo do for fun anyway? Eat. No wonder he married a chef. She grinned at the thought.

Swinging her legs over the edge of the bed she hopped down and walked over to the door of the bedroom. She had her hand on the knob when she heard voices outside of the door. She frowned instantly recognizing Chris' voice. She had a feeling she knew who the other person was. She frowned and pulled open the door just enough to see out of the crack. What she saw caused her hands to ball up into fists. Chris was holding Carly again.

"I love you."

Carly nodded. "I know. And I _do_ love you too."

Chris pulled away slightly, smiling. "I'm glad we talked and got everything out in the open."

"Me too."

A piece of hair fell into her face. Chris gently brushed it behind her ear. "Now, go get some sleep. I will come get you first thing in the morning then we'll start putting the plan in motion. Kay?"

"Kay." She replied smiling softly.

He kissed her forehead. "Don't ever doubt how I feel about you again. You are part of me and always will be. You know that right?"

"Yes." She grinned rolling her eyes playfully. She smiled giggling a little. "I'm gonna go and take your advise for once. Sleep sounds great right about now." She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek then orbed out.

Chris sighed contentedly and began walking toward the door. Bianca quickly shut it and moved into the bed. She covered up with the blanket and closed her eyes tears slipping down her face causing her hair to become matted on her cheeks.

Her husband sat on the edge of the bed. He pulled back the blanket a little and touched her shoulder gently shaking her. "Bianca, wake up. I'm home. Bianca?"

She wiped away her tears and forced her feelings down. Feigning a yawn as though just waking up she pretended to stir. Sitting up slowly she glanced over at Chris. "Thanks. I'm going to go relieve Leo." She moved to get out of bed when she felt his hand on her thigh. She turned back to him. The look of desire was undeniable. She frowned. "Leo has been watching Piper a long time. I really should go."

"Twenty more minutes is not going to kill him." Chris leaned but she turned her head. He pulled away to avoid getting a mouth full of hair. Frowning the husband turned his eyes from her, his frustration evident. He took a deep breath and turned back. "This can't seriously be about Leo watching the baby."

Bianca held firm. "I feel like I'd be taking advantage of him."

"He's my dad. He's **used **to me taking advantage of him." Chris touched her face lightly. "Please, Bianca...just tell me what this is really about. Before it was because of the results from the physical and I get that. I do, but it's been almost **two months**." She wouldn't look at him. He closed his eyes nodding. "If you aren't ready, just say so. I'll understand. I just thought that because we've talked about it and everything is okay now, at least _I_ thought it was, that maybe we could get back to where we were. I miss you."

His wife turned away and rose from the bed. She couldn't do this. She couldn't confront him yet. It hurt too much right now. She needed to deal with her emotions then she would deal with her good for nothing two-timing husband and his slick tongue. For now, she just had to make it through the night with out her heart exploding within her chest. As she shut the door behind her, she heard Chris swearing under his breath.

Chris flopped down on the bed closing his eyes. He was a pretty understanding guy. Really he was. He just missed his wife so much, though. The last time they had been together had seemed like forever ago. Bianca had a valid reason, though. She had just discovered that she couldn't have kids and she wasn't feeling very womanly. He understood that it would take time for her to be comfortable again. What he didn't understand was why she wasn't even trying. Why she was still shutting him out. What had he done to make her feel like she needed to deal with this alone?

He uttered a few choice words and stared up at the ceiling. "It was too soon, Stupid. Now, she thinks you don't understand how she's feeling. That you are just one big insensitive jerk. _Brilliant_. Bloody fantastic." He groaned grabbing a pillow and covering his face with it. After screaming into it for about twenty seconds he put it back down and sighed. "She didn't know that you needed comfort. You didn't tell her you just saw yourself burn to a crisp. Didn't tell her that one of the people you used to love is actually not dead. What am I doing blaming her for not trusting me? I haven't given her a reason to lately. I've known for awhile that Carly was my daughter and did I say anything? _Nooo_."

"I need air." He orbed out of the room to his favorite spot in the city. The Bridge.

999999999999999999999999999999999

Courtney watched with conflicted feelings as Bianca shot Chris down. Half of her was glad. That woman was the reason Chris had turned evil. Maybe if the phoenix were out of the way the man she loved would return to normal. She doubted it, though. Part of him was evil on his own. It wasn't safe to try to contact him. It wasn't safe to try to make a deal regarding Piper. She would just have to take the child. She certainly couldn't leave her baby in the hands of the Halliwells. They'd hurt her.

The other half of her watched in pain as the man she had once loved with all her heart had his stomped on. She knew he was a good man, but her brain just wouldn't listen to her heart. It was too frightened. Still, even if her concious mind would not listen to reason, the heart would still make her feel sorry for the poor man. He looked so hurt as the door shut. _She _wouldn't have turned him down.

Her mind reered against her at the thought. '_He's **evil**, Stupid. The man we knew is dead. Sleeping with the enemy is not an option. Just get Piper and get out before he kills you. That's the goal.'_

And so she waited invisible inside the home of her enemy, waiting patiently for the chance to take back what was hers.

TBC...


	10. Chris and Courtney sitting in a tree

ilovedrew88: wow, almost sorry for binks? U would be the 1st to even feel a little twinge of pity.  
piperleo4eva: foolish the word you looking for? Hmm...maybe your wish will come true...  
Christine Marquez: Well, if it makes you feel better on the bashing front, her marriage is going to heck in a handbasket.  
Karone Evertree: Uh...Carly killed Robby. Robert is his full name. Let's see if I can clear this up a little...Carly undid the spell that made her mom evil but the mind thing was done by Barbas and is only something Courtney can fix herself. Carly killed Robby/Robert when he walked in on them because he hurt her mom and brother. Does that help at all? I should probably go edit that chapter to make it more clear what the heck was going on. Sorry about that.

WARNING--This chapter has some sexuality in it if that bothers you either don't read it or skip that part. Kay? Kay. P.S. There's a little more foul language.

CHAPTER the 10th

Courtney could sense the baby in the conservatory and shimmered in still invisible. She mentally thanked her mother for passing down such a wonderful wiccan power. If not for the invisibility, Bianca and Leo would have seen her and probably sent her to hell by now. Instead the stupid woman was putting on a fake smile and talking to Leo about baby Piper.

"Oh, so you just changed her?"

"Yup. She's good to go." He said smiling at the baby in Bianca's arms. "She'll probably sleep all night now that she has a clean diaper and a full tummy."

Bianca smiled. "Great. Well, I'm gonna take her up to the room and lay her down. I'll be right back down and then we can watch that movie you were talking about. Sounds interesting."

"You really want to spend the evening with an old timer like me?" Leo asked frowning in disbelief. "Or are you just trying to avoid my son?"

Courtney rolled her eyes and forced herself not to mutter something bitter and sarcastic. When was the bimbo going to get her hands off of Piper? Go put the baby upstairs already! That way she would be able to take her back without a fight. She'd take her daughter back and be gone before anyone had a chance to get in her way.

Bianca shook her head. "He's with Carly. Besides, that movie does sound good." She smiled. "I'll be right back." With that she moved for the stairs.

Courtney shook her head and mentally muttered, "Finally." She shimmered back up to the room.

Just as she reappeared, Courtney saw Bianca open the door and walk over to the crib. The other woman gently placed the baby down between two pillows so that Piper was on her side then tucked her in with some extra blankets. She kissed Piper on the forehead. "Night sweetie." She sauntered back to the door and turned around one time to look at her daughter. "I love you, Piper. No matter what happens between me and daddy." She then exited the room to go spend quality time with her father-in-law.

Courtney made herself visible just in case the baby wasn't asleep quite yet. She didn't want to scare her poor daughter by making her feel unsafe as some invisible force lifted her up. Besides, she had her daughter right here. No one would be able to stop her now anyway.

She bent over the crib and looked down at her baby girl for the first time in six months. Her eyes filled with tears as she saw the chubby face turn upward toward her and a little gurgle came forth from the curly, dark haired babe. Courtney gently stroked the child's head. "I'm your mommy, and I'm going to take such good care of you. I promise that you, your brother and me...we'll all be the happiest little family in the whole world." The child smiled widely revealing two teeth on the bottom of her mouth and one on the top. Courtney let a tear slip. "I've missed so much, but no more."

Carefully slipping her hands behind the child's head and bottom, the woman lifted the baby to her chest and hugged her against her body. "I love you so much, Piper Anne. I never stopped for an instant. You were always apart of me. Always."

The sound of orbs made Courtney whip her head around quickly. Bright blue and white lights formed into Chris who stared at her in shock as she stood in his bedroom holding his daughter. He took an unsteady breath in. "Courtney? Is it really you?"

Courtney had intended to shimmer out before he could move a muscle, but for some reason she _couldn't_ make herself shimmer out. She had willed herself to transport away as soon as any signs of the Halliwells appeared and here her greatest enemy was standing in front of her and all she could do was swallow and stare back at him. The only move she seemed capable of was to take a step back.

"Please, I'm not going to hurt you." Chris took a small step towards her. He couldn't help but smile at her. The woman he had thought he had lost over a year ago was alive and standing in front of him in the room they had used to share. She had changed so much since then, but he couldn't seem to focus on that. Sure, she had black hair and wore dark clothing and was the source of all evil up until that morning, but she was still _his_ Courtney deep down inside somewhere. He knew she was there because he could see the memory of their love in her eyes. "Courtney, I know what happened to you. I know about Robert and the baby. I also heard about Barbas. He manipulated you. He twisted your fears and used them against us."

"She's my daughter." Courtney replied softly. She hugged the child a little closer and took another step back. "You can't keep her from me."

Chris saw where this was going and was afraid he would lose his daughter if he didn't do something fast. "Of course she is. I would never dream of keeping you from her. I loved you, Court. I mean, that is how Piper was created...out of our love. You _do_ remember that don't you?" he moved forward again, his eyes switching focus from her to his daughter and back again. He needed to get Piper to safety first and foremost, then he could help Courtney. "We were right here in that bed. It was storming out. You were teasing me because I kept jumping everytime it thundered. Remember? Now, how could someone who is afraid of thunder be a threat? Easy. I'm not. _Barbas_ did this to you. He tore us apart."

"No. _Bianca_ did." Courtney shook her head. "You slept with her. She's evil. Therefore, **you** must be evil. You'll hurt Piper Anne. I can't let you do that. And I **won't** let that tramp steal my daughter the way she stole everything else from me."

"Do you remember how we used to be, Courtney?"

The woman nodded tears slipping from her lashes. "Of course I do. I'm not the one who forgot everything. You did. You forgot about me and our dreams. You forgot about our love. You didn't know me because the Chris I knew died. He was stolen from me and replaced by a stranger. A stranger who slept with the she-devil downstairs...who _married_ that woman!"

Chris frowned frustrated. "I remembered! Before you cast that damn spell to make me think you and our child were dead, I remembered everything! Shit, Courtney, I would probably be married to you right now if it weren't for Barbas!" He shook his head looking away from her. His voice was soft and low. "I've never stopped loving you."

Watching his face, studying his eyes, Courtney knew he was telling the truth. She felt so confused. She wanted to take him into her arms and kiss him...make love to him as she confessed her undying love for him too, but another part kept playing the horrible images of him beating her and hurting the baby. Which part was right, the mind or the heart? She shook her head to clear her thoughts. "You're just saying that to get your daughter back. It won't work." She shimmered out of the room to her old studio. Little did she know that Chris had grabbed her arm and tagged along.

The two rematerialzed and she kicked her passenger in the shin upon seeing him. She then spun away from his grasp as he yelped in pain. The baby cried at the sudden, rapid movement and the sound of the nice man who cared for her sounding pained in any way. Courtney glared at Chris. "You scared her." She gently rocked the child whispering lovingly. "Mommy's here now. It's okay baby girl."

"Give me my daughter, _Courtney._" He ordered tired of playing the nice guy.

"Go to hell, _Chris_." She replied glaring at him.

Chris frowned then shook his head. He didn't know why he hadn't thought of this in the first place. He quickly lifted one hand turning his wrist so that his palm ended up facing the baby. The child disappeared in a swirl of lights. He had orbed her straight to Leo so she would be safe.

Courtney cried out. "No! You bastard! Where is she? Bring back my daughter!" She flung herself at Chris attempting to strike him, but he caught her hands and held her steady. Tears of anger and frustration made paths down her face. "I hate you! I'll kill you to save my daughter from you! I will!"

"I'm not going to hurt her. No one is going to hurt Piper." Chris said loudly trying to be heard over her shouting. "Barbas implanted those images in your head. It wasn't really me. It wasn't _real,_ Courtney. Just plain and simply **not real**. I loved you too much to ever even imagine hurting you."

"Barbas?" Courtney frowned pausing in her failing assault on him for a moment. "How can I believe that? How? You betrayed me with Bianca! You **already** hurt me! You can't tell me Barbas had anything to do with that!"

Chris shook his head. "No, he didn't. I wish I could go back and change things. I can't though. The only person who can change anything at all anymore is you. You have the power to realize that those fears of yours are not real. Fight Barbas off. Don't be afraid anymore."

When he looked into her eyes, Chris saw the fear his daughter had told him about. The utter paralyzing fear Barbas had instilled within the mother of his child's mind. He also saw the truth hidden behind the terror and anger. He saw the pain, loneliness, and surprisingly...passion hidden behind those ice blue orbs. Before Chris knew what he was doing he was pulling the struggling woman closer to him and pressing his lips against hers. She resisted strongly...at first. After a few moments her heart won out and she stopped fighting him. Her hands flew to the back of his head running her fingers through his hair then moving lower to press against his neck and back as her tongue joined his in the ritual dance.

The Halliwell son stumbled backwards falling onto his former lover's bed. He rolled over in order to be on top and kissed her neck. He needed this. Had needed it so badly for so long that it hurt. It was pure extasy when she lightly nibbled on his earlobe then moved down his neck switching between light brushes of her lips and demanding sucking of his flesh. He returned the favor by concentrating on her collar bone. Her breathing quickened exciting him all the more. She tugged at his shirt finally managing to pull it over his head. Courtney tossed it aside and began kissing his chest. He moaned at the feeling of her hot lips on his skin. He was just about to start unbuttoning her shirt when he caught a glimmer of gold on his hand. Everything just stopped.

Chris pulled away. "I-I can't." He struggled for air as he backed up and off the bed bending down to pick up his shirt. "I'm so sorry, Courtney. That shouldn't have happened. I just..."

"Can cheat on me just not on her, huh?" She rolled her eyes and smiled bitterly.

"That's not fair. I didn't even know you. The elders messed everything up, remember? I was angry and confused...I wish I could change things. I wish I could take away your pain."

Courtney sighed. "Whatever." She lifted her eyes to look at him and shrugged. "Least I got my mind back with this little make-out session. I don't fear you anymore." She stood moving over to his side pausing to whisper sharply in his ear. "I just _really_ don't like you."

She turned away from him and shook out her hair causing it to change from black to her original strawberry blonde colour. The ringlets even returned. "I love being half witch. The whole capacity for glamouring really saves on the money I would have wasted at the salon." Courtney looked back over her shoulder wondering if he would have the reaction to the return of her former appearance that she was hoping he would.

Chris bit his lower lip as he felt a strong rush of sexual tension building inside of him again. Now, she _looked_ like his Courtney. The soft strawberry-blonde ringlets were cascading over her shoulders and her face didn't appear so pale now...her skin seemed even more appealing. He swallowed as he threw on his shirt. "Are you sure about being okay now? I mean...Piper undid the spell so your soul is safe for sure, but...are the hallucinations Barbas implanted...you know...gone?"

"Not gone, but not real anymore either. Letting my real feelings for you come to the surface dispelled them." Courtney replied off-handedly. She wasn't going to let him get away that easily. Not when her daughter was on the line. She casually licked her lips as she gazed upon him with passion engraved in her icy blue depths. She saw him squeeze his hand shut next to his side and grinned. She'd get her daughter back one way or another.

"Good. So..." He forced himself to stop staring at her mouth and smiled awkwardly. "You met our daughter...the one from the future? I mean of course you did she's the one who undid the spell." He let out a breath as he noticed Courtney moving closer to him again. He'd never been so nervous in all his life. "She's been through a lot, you know. That's why she's here. To change things."

Courtney nodded. "Um, hmm." She smiled coyly. "So, about my daughter...I want at least shared custody."

"I think that's reasonable. Bianca will need to be asked about it too, though. Piper is her daughter too."

The woman looked shocked and angry. The sensuous air she was trying to give off in order to more easily persuade her ex completely vanishing. "Her daughter too? Funny. I don't remember **her **being in labor for twelve hours. I don't remember her being pregnant even. And, unless I am wrong, she wasn't the one in the bed with you that night. No, no those were all **me**."

She shook her head as her rage grew. "God, first you cheat on me with that harlot, then you marry the little barbie doll, and now she gets to be a mother to **my** daughter? Is this how life is supposed to go? Bad half-demon go sit in the corner while Bianca takes everything you've ever wanted away from you. Oh, and just for kicks the powers that be are going to mess with your mind and attempt to devour your soul. Bonus: your ex-boyfriend the darklighter gets in on the action and uses your very messed up condition to impregnant you with his kid. It's like a twisted, magical version of rape."

Chris watched as her eyes brimmed with tears and moved to hold her. She pushed him backwards. "**Don't.** Just go back to your precious Bianca." She shook her head biting her lip to stop any tears from falling. Her lip began to bleed before too long. She didn't care. After a moment she spoke firmly and steadily. "I want my daughter and you won't let me be with her if your little wife says no? Well, news flash, Chris, I don't _care_ what Bianca thinks! I hate her! And, there is no way she's going to be the reason I lose my little girl."

"She wouldn't keep you from Piper."

"Want to bet?"

The two adults turned toward the sound of the voice. Their daughter stood with her arms folded across her chest and a frown carved into her face. "Bianca hates Courtney as much as Courtney hates her. There is no way this is going to work out to be a happily ever after until a final decision is reached. Chris, you are the one that has to choose. Once and for all you have to listen to what your heart is really telling you. That's part of the reason I came back. I heard the way you spoke about Courtney when I was growing up. When you found out she was alive and there was nothing you could do to save her...you changed. You didn't laugh as much, your smile was never quite as wide, and your eyes almost seemed a little darker. I know you loved her until your dying day, and I wanted to give you the chance to be with your soul mate. After you got your other set of memories, it was too late; Courtney was gone. Now, you have the chance to make an informed decision. You know both of them now. You remember your love for both of them and they are both alive and well. I'll support you in whatever decision you make. I have reasons for loving both of them, and reasons for hating both of them...so don't factor me into it. This is all about you, Dad."

Courtney shook her head. "What makes you think he could just have me back, Missy?"

"Because Preston used to tell me how even at the peak of your insanity and darkness, you still called Chris' name in the middle of the night." Carly smiled softly. "You two never got over one another. It destroyed me growing up. My parents were star-crossed lovers. It hurt Bianca too. I think that's why she's always hated me so much. So, this time around I want you to make a final decision. Pick mom or get over it. I will not put up with a divided family again."

Chris lifted his eyebrows in question. "You had quite a few agendas didn't you?"

"Yeah I guess I did."

"Question. Who's Preston?" Courtney asked confused.

Carly smiled. "My half-brother and my best friend."

Courtney glanced down at her stomach in surprise and joy. She had wondered if she could raise this child to be good, or if he was genetically destined for darkness. The fact her son would be all right almost made her smile. However, she was still concerned for her first born. "Say, he chooses Bianca, then what am I supposed to do? I'm not just going to pretend you don't exist, Piper. I love you."

"If he chooses Bianca, then he damn well better be certain it is her he loves completely and totally. He better be certain his feelings for you are purely friendly. As you are the mother of his only daughter you two are always going to be close, but is it more than that? If Chris can say no without any question, then maybe Bianca won't get insane with jealousy. That way, you and Preston can still be in my life."

Chris frowned. "No pressure there." He shook his head in frustration. "Besides, I'm married to Bianca. That's not going to change. I made my choice a long time ago. Plus, we have more important things to worry about than my love life. Such as the matter of our family going up in flames if the witch trials start again. Don't you think we need to focus on that?"

"We have time for that later." Carly grinned at her parents. "First, you deal with your issues. Now, I'm really going to bed. Honestly, I'm exhausted, but when I got a premonition of what was going on over here I just couldn't help but check things out. See if maybe my hunch was right."

Courtney's eyes grew wide in panic. "What exactly did you have a premonition of us doing?"

Carly's grin grew wider. She turned to Chris. "Shame you had to see the stupid ring. Might've seen how you really feel then." At the look of embarassment on her dad's face she laughed and shook her head. "Oh, please, I know how I got here. Now, instead of yelling at one another I suggest you talk. You both have changed a lot in a year. Get down to basics and see if you still connect the way you used to. It's the only way either of you are going to be able to move on."

"Piper, this isn't going to work." Chris said as she waved goodbye. "Piper Anne Halliwell, don't you leave. I have questions and concerns that need to be addressed. Piper!" She grinned and started to orb out. He glared at her. "I'm married for crying out loud! Piper!"

Courtney laughed at the father of her child, shaking her head at how much like his mother he could be. Leo always used to tell her stories about the great Piper Halliwell and her son was so much like her at times that all a person could do was laugh. She shrugged innocently as Chris turned his glare on her. "Well, she sure told you." His eyes narrowed and she laughed harder. "Oh, god, I love that girl."

"Me too...I just don't _like_ her right now." Chris replied allowing a small smile of his own. Shaking his head he folded his arms over his chest. "So...guess this mess is all my fault. The only way to fix it is to re-evaluate the choice I made over a year ago. Either find out if you are the one...or get over you."

"Hmm...I'm gonna have to agree that this is all your fault. Men and their need to have their cake and eat it too." Courtney sighed. "So...are you really considering doing what she asked? I mean there is no way we could possibly get back to where we were, so we might as well use this time to say goodbye so you and the wife can live happily ever after."

He just stared at her silent as could be.

She lifted an eyebrow. "Chris, it isn't possible. I was the Source of all Evil less than twenty hours ago. Insane too, not more than twenty minutes ago. You're _married_. I am pregnant with the son of a darklighter. How can you even be considering this? Yeah, she's our daughter from the future, but she's just a kid. How could she know how we really felt? That we were really meant to be? Lot's of kids think that because they want their parents back together."

"It's true, though." He sighed. "I still love you, and if she hadn't saved you...I would have kept on loving you. Bianca would have had to contend with your memory. No wonder she got so jealous in the future." Chris grabbed Courtney's hand. "We owe it to our daughter to find out the truth. If we are supposed to be together...or whether we need to move on once and for all."

Courtney closed her eyes. "Okay...let's get started." She opened her eyes and smiled softly. "Who are you now?"

TBC...

What'd ya think?


	11. Talking about the Past

**angeldranger**: yay, so glad!  
**alexandra-halliwell:** hee, leo will be in this one and is highly confuddled  
**carebear11488:** Hmm...do I feel like making wishes come true...? Maybe...  
**piperleo4eva**: I try to give readers least a little of what they want. That's why it's important to review. ;)  
**vintagegirl**: yup they certainly were forced into this. Kids r fun.  
**Christine Marquez:** okay, I was going to explain that later on. After the final choice is made. I'll tell you this much and maybe that will help until the final reason is given. Carly/Piper is a martyr like her dad and grandma. I will go into more detail about it later on, promise.  
**Karone Evertree: **Oh, good I'm glad that helped. :) Glad u thought that was funny. I was going for that and ur the only one who said anything about it. Yay!

I don't think I'll be able to update this weekend because I have a lot of projects to finish up, so hopefully posting two good parts (i hope) will help hold ya over till next week sometime.

CHAPTER the 11th

Chris shrugged from his spot on the edge of the bed and smiled over at Courtney who was sitting cross-legged next to him. "Who am I, you ask? Hmm...?" He grinned laughing slightly and shaking his head at how strange the situation was that he had to introduce himself to the mother of his child. It seemed so strange he couldn't help but laugh it off.

"Come on...we both agreed to talk about everything. As Piper put it 'get back to basics' and see if we connect anymore." Courtney bumped her former lover playfully with her shoulder. "Come on, Halliwell, you've never had a problem talking about yourself before."

"Yeah, yeah." He shook his head still smiling and rolled his eyes. "Okay, I run a nightclub called P3 that I inherited from my mother. I have a daughter named Piper after her."

Courtney feigned a yawn. "Boring. Come on. Get to the juicy stuff already."

"Such as...?"

"The stuff I don't already know. Talk about who the other Chris is. The one you kind of ended up merging with. It's _him_ I don't know at all. Plus anything else that maybe changed this last year."

Chris sighed running a hand through his hair. "You don't want to know him. He's not as innocent as everybody thinks. He killed people...good people, just to get what he wanted. I know what it is like to take a life, Courtney. I've watched as innocent people's lives dimmed and ended by my hand. I felt no remorse. I justified it by telling myself it was for the greater good. The guy who killed me in the past...he said the exact same thing about trying to kill Wyatt."

He shook his head disgusted with himself. "Days come where I can't get out of bed because the guilt is suffocating me. I see all this good in my life now, and I feel I don't deserve it. I got everything I wanted, but those images will plague me till my dying day. The look in those people's faces." He closed his eyes as he got choked up.

"Chris, you had to. I mean, look what you did. You saved us all." Courtney spoke softly putting a hand instinctively on his shoulder.

"Then why are there still times when I feel like I'm still that same Chris, struggling to keep my head above water? Struggling against my memories and at times even my family?" He looked away staring at the wall. "Sometimes, I can't look at my own brother without seeing the monster he was in my other life. Sometimes I feel that nothing has changed and that this is all an illusion. I just shut down then. I go back to that place in my mind where nothing can touch me. Nothing can hurt me. I know I scare my family when I go back there. Wyatt told me as much once. But without that defence mechanism, I don't think I could handle the memories of what was."

He was nearly in tears. Courtney moved closer rubbing his back with her hand. "Hey, it's okay. You aren't a bad guy, Chris. I realized that even under the influence of magical inhanced fear. It's understandable that the memories will resurface and that you just need to block them out. I get that. I have a feeling I'll be doing a lot of that once realization sets in."

"What do you mean?"

"I was the Source of All **Evil**. I killed innocents too, but the sad thing is at the time I _enjoyed_ it. Wasn't like I was on some sort of world saving quest. I did it because the demon in me was in control, and because a darklighter manipulated me. Doesn't change the fact I did it though. I killed that witch from Texas with my very own hands. Her face along with all the others will be frozen in my mind for a long time." She shook her head and hugged herself at the thought. "I don't know if I'll handle my past as well as you're handling yours."

Chris smiled softly. "You won't go through it alone. I promise. No matter what, I'll be there for you. Just remember that this wasn't your fault. Magic almost devoured your soul that has a tendency to mess with a person's judgement."

"Thanks."

"Any time."

Courtney glanced out the window at the stars outside. "Sure is a nice night. I'd bet that Emily has already drug Wyatt outside in that tent she got last year. She said she was going to make him sleep out under the stars one night if it killed her...or him. Whichever came first."

"Yeah, she always loved sleeping out under the stars." He turned away from the window as a memory of his past life washed over him like acid.

The young woman turned her head back towards him noticing the switch back to the depressed attitude. "What's wrong?"

"You never knew this, but in my other life," he sighed still uncomfortable with mentioning this fact. "In the other life Emily was my...my first." He noticed the less than shocked expression on her face and frowned. "No gasp? I mean, most people were shocked when I told them the first time."

Courtney shrugged. "I don't know. I guess I could kind of see you two being highschool sweeties. Emily and I were always a lot alike and you almost _married_ me. Guess, I always kind of wondered why you and she didn't date. Suppose Wyatt just got to her first?"

"Yeah." Chris put his hands in his lap and stared at them. He knew he had to tell her everything, but he just really didn't want to drudge up something so painful. He swallowed and just let it come out. "In my other life, Em was pregnant. Wyatt killed her to get at me."

The woman's eyes immediately grew misty and her mouth dropped open slightly as she lowered her head to her knees. She shook her head slowly as if in denial. Her voice was soft and pained when she finally managed to speak. "I made you think...oh, god." A few fat tears jumped off her lashes. "Sorry just isn't enough. I made you mourn a second child when there was no reason to. Twice in one life. I-"

"-Hey, it's okay now." He lifted her face with his fingers. "I have my daughter. She's alive and happy and that's all that I care about. Besides, you weren't yourself. You would never have done that to me if you were in your right mind. I know that. I'm not going to lie and say it didn't hurt. It did. It hurt like hell, but neither one of us can change that. We've just got to move on from here."

She nodded wiping away her tears with the back of her hand. "Guess it's my turn, huh?" She sighed closing her eyes. "I guess I should start with what the first thing I remember about last year. I had this horrible image of you and Bianca and Piper sitting in manor as I watched from outside. I couldn't get in. Piper was sitting by herself crying and you and Bianca were completely absorbed in yourselves. Then there was another image of me in the hospital just after the delivery. You had the baby in your arms...Bianca came in and took her asked if she should kill me. You said yes. I was so scared of losing Piper I couldn't think straight. That's why I cast the spell. I'm so sorry."

Chris frowned. "Sounds like Barbas' work all right." He then smiled encouragingly. "What happened next?"

"I remember being curled up in the corner of the room, didn't know why I was there. Went over to the bed because I felt so exhausted. Next thing I know, Robby is there. He's talking about something...seemed panicked, scared too. My mind is all fuzzy and I can't understand him very well. I think he is talking about getting me out of there? Something about danger. Now that I think about it, I'm sure he was talking about Barbas." She shook her head. "He orbed us to his place in the underworld. Months went by pretty normally considering. He acted just like he had when we had first started dating...before I knew what he was. Then the baby was born. I woke up one day, and a seer was talking to Robby in the corner of the room. Next thing I know, my demonic powers are back. I...wasn't myself. I could feel it right away. He did something to me. I knew it, but I couldn't fight it." She lowered her head almost whispering. "The need for power was too great. My demonic half was in control, and I was too weak to fight it."

"Robby told me that because I had been carrying a special child, we could rule the underworld. I didn't know what he was talking about. I'm still not sure. Anyway, we starting gaining power and a lot of allies. Once the baby was born though he ordered her killed. I was evil by this point, but I still couldn't let that happen. I still loved my child. So, I killed the assassin and left Piper at church, hoping that she would be safe there."

Courtney turned away from him to stare out the window again. "Months went by that I really can't remember much of. Certain parts are more clear than others. Killing is something I remember, and I also remember...I remember the night I found out I was pregnant again. I was scared. What was left of my humanity was terrified that I would hurt the baby, or that I would be responsible for bringing a new powerful evil into the world. I still am scared about it. At least Piper said he will be a good being. That helps a lot."

Turning back to her love, the young woman frowned. "What about this child, Chris? If, and this is a big if, but if we got back together...would you be okay with raising an almost complete demon child? It won't be easy. I'm half-demon and the urge for power is strong. He'd be two-thirds demon, so the call to evil will be a lot stronger for him. Could you deal with that?"

"Mom and the Aunts taught me when I was in the past that it isn't about nature; it's about nurture." He took her hand gently squeezing it. "I'd help you regardless of what happens to us."

Courtney smiled sweetly giving his hand a squeeze back. "What exactly _is_ going to happen to us? I just can't see this even being possible. Too many other factors are weighing in."

As he stared at her in that moment, her strawberry-blonde hair matted to her tear stained face and her ice blue eyes gazing upon him with a look of sadness his heart told him how he felt. He loved her. It wasn't something that had changed or could change. This was his Courtney. She was here...slightly damaged but with him. This woman was the exact same girl he had taken to football games, who had tried to learn how to play poker just because she knew he liked it, who drug him outside to make snow-angels when they vacationed in Montana, and the same woman he had made love to for the first time on the rooftop of her apartment as the sun went down. She was also the mother of his child and their bond would not be broken.

He smiled brushing her hair from her face and putting it gently behind her ear. "Am I all that different to you?"

"You're a little more reserved. Afraid of getting hurt maybe?" She tilted her head slighlty as though looking at him for the first time. "I see the loss of innocence. It isn't entirely a bad thing. The old you had no fear...was reckless and naive. Now the combination of the two seems...perfect." She smiled as she took the hand he kept against her cheek and held it gently in her own tiny hand. "Am I too different?"

"No." He replied staring into her eyes. "You were hurt. Badly. Still, you aren't going to just give up on life. You were terrified of me, but you were going to fight for your daughter. You are still the fiesty sweet woman I fell in love with."

She turned her eyes away blushing. "Chris..."

"Courtney, don't think so much." He breathed as he leaned in wanting nothing more than finish what they had started earlier.

Just as their lips were about to meet the sound and light of orbs appeared behind the pair. They both turned half expecting their meddling daughter to be the one they saw but instead it was Leo who at seeing Courtney blinked frequently staring at her through wide eyes.

Chris frowned. "Dad, what is it? Is Piper okay?"

"That depends..." he began slowly his eyes never leaving the young lady by his son's side. "She orbed into my arms. Did you send her?"

"Yeah. I thought you would be okay with that."

Leo nodded still fixated on the formerly dead almost daughter-in-law. He frowned. "You see her too, right?"

"Hey, Leo." Courtney replied giving a little wave. "Nice to see you. Looking good." When he just kept staring at her she turned to her partner in crime and lifted an eyebrow. "You gonna explain this? Or shall I?"

Chris sighed standing up from the bed and moving in front of his father. "Dad, sparks note version is Barbas messed with her mind driving her to the point of insanity where she actually thought I would hurt her and the baby, so she cast a spell to make everyone believe she was dead. Baby Piper is actually our baby. Oh, and Courtney was the Source Carly kept talking about, only Carly undid the soul devouring spell Robby put on her."

"Who is Robby?"

"Her husband."

Courtney shook her head. "Eh, ex-husband, Piper killed him remember?"

"What? You never told me that."

"Oh, well, she did."

Leo shook his head. "Uh, guys?"

"So, our daughter killed her step-father and you didn't think I should know about this?"

"I thought she told you!"

Leo waved his arms in the air. "Guys!"

"So, who is Carly anyway? Piper saved me not some Carly."

Chris rolled his eyes impatiently. "Leo doesn't know her as Piper. She went by Carly so we wouldn't know who she was...and for other reasons."

"Such as...?"

Leo whistled sharply. "Would you two be quiet for just one minute!" He let out a breath as the other two turned their attention to him. Finally. "Let me get this straight. Courtney and the baby were never dead. She turned evil because of Barbas and some spell her husband cast on her. Why she married this person I missed...anyway, then Carly who is apparently baby Piper from the future, who in turn is actually the baby you thought you had lost, saved her mom by undoing all of this somehow. You orbed baby Piper to me so you two could...what talk?"

Courtney and Chris exchanged amused glances. Chris smirked. "That about does it."

"I don't get it." Leo replied rubbing his temples. Then he glanced up looking at the couple frowning. "Wait just a minute. When I came in here, Chris was leaning."

"Huh?" Chris asked playing innocent.

Leo shook his finger at him. "You were going to kiss her. Chris, what about your wife? She's at home with your..." he added another finger to include Courtney, "your child. How could you do this to her?"

"Dad-"

"-Don't Dad me, Chris. This is confusing enough as it is." He shook his head. "Your mother would be losing it about now. She'd be off on one of her tantrums, but as she can't I'm going to do it for her. You are married, Chris. That's a very serious commitment. Don't throw it away so easily." He turned to Courtney. "You young lady, just got over being evil. You were manipulated and used and all sorts of other things by the sounds of it. Spend time with baby Piper and get to know yourself once again before you go trying to break up my son's marriage."

"Wow, you really do sound like mom."

Courtney raised her eyebrows shock completely unused to Leo raising his voice and rambling. "Uh, so...Leo, you would tell us if Elders could have strokes right?"

The Elder sighed. "Why do I even bother?"

Suddenly a young man with black hair and ice blue eyes shimmered into the room. He raised his hands defensively as Leo raised his to shoot lightening. He smiled unsurely at the trio. "Uh, yeah, I need to talk to you guys." He lifted an eyebrow at Leo. "Do you mind lowering the hands, Gramps. I'd like to live to see my eighteenth birthday if you don't mind."

"Who are you?" Leo asked his eyes narrowing.

"I'm from the future. I came to save someone very important to me. Now, will you lower the hands before someone loses their life? Namely me."

Leo's face fell. "Another one? What is with youth anymore? Don't you understand that the space time continuem can only handle so much? I wouldn't be surprised if it broke sending us all spiraling into a realm of nothingness."

The dark haired kid nodded. "Uh, right. I'll keep that in mind." He rolled his eyes. "I'm seriously in a hurry here. Can we get started?"

"Hey, Court, Robby wouldn't have happened to have black hair when he was alive?" Chris asked frowning.

Courtney's eyes grew wide. "Oh, my god!"

"I take that as a yes."

Leo frowned at the couple. "What? Her husband? Is that who this is? Courtney, don't you think he's a little young for you?"

The kid made a completely disgusted face. "All I have to say to that is nasty."

Chris shook his head grinning. "What is with your kids and time traveling, Courtney?"

tbc... who is the mystery man, any guesses? I'm sure you all know...


	12. Chris' meltdown

alexandra-halliwell--things have changed already. isn't time travel fun?  
christine marquez--uh oh. don't give up yet the next chapters will be better  
dark-black-shadow-cat--yup  
ilovedrew88--u'll find out n this chapter and u r right  
piperleo4eva--Preston, yes time is changed  
karone evertree--yeah and nobody could remember his name. :) Preston. Ah yes...the word cat fight comes to mind  
queen isa--I really wanted that connection. yay!  
pruedence.halliwell--drama is just more fun to write. ;)  
silver huntress2--hee love the name! thanks!

AN: this chapter is not very good in my opinion. I couldn't get it to work the way I wanted. The next one will be a lot better. Just so you all keep reading...according the feedback I've been getting you will be getting what you want by the end.

CHAPTER the 12th

Preston Halliwell rolled his eyes as Chris and Courtney explained to Leo that Courtney was pregnant with her dead, darklighter's child, and that this was apparently that baby. Leo for his part merely nodded glancing back and forth between the two as though they were both insane. The young man raised a hand. "Uh, are you done yet? Cause this is actually pretty serious!"

"Well, it better be. You kids can't just keep bopping back and forth through time for the heck of it, you know." Chris replied grinning.

"Yeah, yeah. You're hilarious, Dad, really. A comic genius." Preston shook his head tapping his foot impatiently.

Courtney raised her eyebrows in surprise. "Hear that, Chris? Guess, you keep your promise about helping me after all."

Preston frowned. "Huh?" He waved his hands in front of his face. "Nevermind. I don't have time. And since you won't shut up long enough for me to say this properly, Peyton is going to burn tomorrow unless Piper comes back with me, and we stop it. So where is she?"

Chris' face fell and he closed his eyes. His daughter had managed to save her brother and everyone else from the Source, but the witch hunts were going to claim them all anyway. Wyatt's little girl was going to be next. God, Wyatt. He had seen how they did it. Knew how painful it was because he had seen his brother go through it when they had been trapped in Piper's memories. No, Chris was not going to let his niece die like that. No one was going to die like that. He wasn't going to send his daugther back to that for damn sure.

"Piper!" Preston yelled at the ceiling. "I travel all the way back through time, and you aren't going to come greet me? Piper!"

White and blue lights emerged out of nowhere forming into a very cranky looking Piper. Her light brown hair was pulled back into a messy ponytail and she was in a pair of blue sleep pants with frogs on them with a white tank top and fuzzy blue slippers to top it off. She yawned and rubbed her eyes. It was obvious she had no idea what was going on. "Dad, did you call? I know someone did." She smiled seemingly excited about something, but her eyes were still closed because she was half asleep. "Did you pick Courtney yet?"

Chris and Courtney exchanged amused glances. "I thought she said I could pick whoever I was truly in love with. Sounds to me she was biased and just lied."

"Hey, makes me happy." Courtney said grinning.

Preston shook his head at his sister. "Sis, wake up. This is important."

The young woman opened one eye and as she saw her formly dead brother standing before her became completely awake. She gasped and ran towards him throwing her arms around him and holding on for dear life. "Preston!"

"Uh, you people are all starting to really worry me." He pulled away and saw the tears in his sister's eyes. He frowned. "Sheesh, you'd think I had died or something." When she didn't look at him his shoulders sank and he shook his head."Piper! Are you saying I was...you know...dead? Is that why you're in the past? Because I was dead for some reason? Mom wouldn't tell me why you left this morning. You've been gone a lot longer than I think you have, haven't you? Crap. I can't believe I was dead."

Piper nodded her head slowly. "Yeah, but you aren't now, that's the important thing." She smiled up at him, disbelief still in her eyes. "What are you doing here?"

"Peyton got caught yesterday. She was fighting a demon, and the patrols caught everything. We have to go back and save her. We can't lose another member of this family to those ignorant bastards."

Leo frowned completely and totally lost. "Burned?"

Piper nodded. "Yeah, the witch hunts have returned and the only way good magic will survive this thing is if I take Peyton's place tomorrow."

"Dad, go get Wyatt. We're going to the future." Chris ordered his voice steady and unfeeling.

"No. You are not-"

"-_Leo_, I said go get Wyatt." Chris turned to face his father, his eyes were dark and his face held none of the man his father had become accostomed to. He did recognize him though. This was the young man he had met many years ago. The man who had already fought in one hell, and was apparently fixed on fighting in the next version. Chris' eyes softened for just one minute. "Tell Bianca what's going on. Not about Courtney being here, though. I need to talk to her about that myself."

Leo sighed and with a worried look orbed away.

"Dad, don't be ridiculous. This is my fight. It has been all along." Piper smiled sadly. "I knew this was my destiny for a long time. I've dealt with my fears, and I did everything I came back to do. You and mom are going to be together, and my family will all be alive and safe once this is over. I just have to have to cast the next prophesy."

Courtney frowned. "Fill me in on this prophesy because I don't know the whole story, and what I do know has me scared out of my mind."

Preston sighed. "Piper, that isn't the answer. I don't want to lose Peyton, but I'm not about to give up my sister." He took her hand and smiled. "We'll go back and gather the troops. Break her out or something. You don't have to have that fate."

"Yeah, I think I do." Piper turned to her mother and sighed. "My destiny is to cast a new prophesy of Charmed Ones. Only instead of it being just a one time appearance, a new trio will take on the powers and responsibility every generation. I've known it was my fate; it's the last part of why I came to the past."

Chris frowned folding his arms over his chest. "What do you mean?"

"My generation was dead before. There wouldn't be three witches left in our family to take on the role as Charmed Ones when I sacrificed my magical energies. The prophesy would fail because when I die and give over my magical energies they will only go to those who share the same strand of magic I have in my blood. Now that everyone is alive, Preston, Peyton and Parker can become the Charmed Ones, and in combination with Wyatt's powers they should be able to cast a spell to erase the memories of the witch hunt. As it is right now, there are no beings powerful enough to accomplish this alone. Not even Uncle Wyatt."

Courtney moved forward to take Piper into her arms. "You can't do this. It isn't right! No one should have to sacrifice that much! You just got everything you had dreamed of, and now, you think you have to lose it? No, no way. Your father and I will fix this. We will find another way."

"Information has to exist on how this hunt got started. All we have to do is stop the first incident of exposure." Chris said more to himself than to anyone else. He was blocking out his emotions, protecting himself the best he could. If he had been the Chris soley from this life, his emotions would have smothered him, and he would've been no help to his daughter. "When did the first execution take place?"

Piper shook her head. "I don't know. I was about ten...maybe eleven?"

"I need an exact time. A name too." Chris prodded firmly. "Come on. Think, Piper. When? Who? Where?"

"You were ten." Preston replied for his sister. "It was a witch named...Jessica something or other."

"Brashear." Piper replied suddenly remembering. "I'm sure that's it. Now, all we have to do is save her and we save everyone else!"

"We still need a more precise date if we're going to stop her from getting caught."

Piper bit her lower lip thinking. "I think it was around Thanksgiving. A week before maybe?"

"Well, at least that narrows it a little."

Courtney turned to Chris. "Chris, you don't even know if we'd be able to get back. Don't you think we should just have Leo inform the Elders and get the cleaners on it?"

"I don't trust the Cleaners. They have a knack for messing things up and hurting innocent people. The elders, besides Leo, are too passive to interfere with history anyway. As far as getting back, it shouldn't be a problem. We have spells for going forward and backwards in time now. Besides, you aren't going. You're going to stay here and rest up. You've been through a lot, and time travel might hurt the baby."

Preston lifted an eyebrow. "I'm in there? That's disturbing."

Courtney put her hands on her hips. "I'm going, Chris. They're my kids, and I have a right to protect them just as much if not more than you do. Besides, time traveling will not hurt the baby. It's a scientific fact."

"Since when?"

"I don't know, but I'm sure it is." Courtney replied frowning. "I mean, there's research on every other blasted thing ever thought up. Now, I am coming even if I have to cast the spell and follow after you've already left. Got it?"

Chris sighed relenting. "Fine. Okay. You can come. Do as I order and be careful to think about the baby before you do anything even remotely risky."

"Okay, _mom_."

Piper and Preston exchanged glances as they tried not to laugh at their parents' bickering.

A jingle and the appearances of little blue and white lights appeared forming into Leo and Wyatt. Wyatt was wearing sleep pants and a sweatshirt his curly blonde hair so messed up it looked like the man had a fro. He glanced over at his little brother warily. "What's going on _now_?" he whined.

Chris was about to answer when he noticed the look on his father's face. "What happened?"

"Bianca isn't there. She's gone." Leo replied shaking his head. "She took all of her clothes too...there was a note. Chris, she knows about the affair, and she took the baby with her."

Piper set her jaw and clenched her fists slowly wanting very much to blow something up. If her step-mother had been there she would have taken her head straight off. This was just fantastic. She had been kidnapped. They didn't have time for this! "I say we hunt her down, kill her and be done with it."

"Piper!" Chris snapped. He let out a frustrated breath. "I am still married to her. I still love her. Do you mind showing her a little respect?"

His daughter frowned suddenly worried. "You are going to pick Courtney, right? I mean, that stuff I said earlier...I lied. I just wanted you to think I was mature and wanted what was in your best interest. You were right okay? I want my parents back together like everyother kid! Besides, it's not like she's your soul mate anymore. That was in your other life. You told me so after you guys were preparing to split in my future."

Preston's face became scrunched as he turned to his older sister. "What do you mean pick mom? Who's Bianca?" His eyes suddenly got wide. "Dagger! She's the one that married the warlock senator from Arkansas! That dame is razor fine!" Preston shook his head. "Are you telling me that our Dad used to be married to that?" He whistled lowly shaking his head.

Courtney raised her eyebrows folding her arms over her chest slowly. "What did you just say young man?"

"Sorry." Preston replied looking at his feet.

"**Enough**!" Chris shook his head fed up with the pointless bantering about his future, a future that was scaring him out of his mind not only because the witch hunts had returned threatening to destroy his family, but because it seemed that his life had already been decided, and he hadn't even had a choice in the matter! Sure, he loved Courtney. She was the mother of his child...children...ack! still, Leo had been right. It was too much too fast. Besides, what if the fact she had miraculously returned from the dead was making the romantic his mother taught him to be come out? What if it wasn't as real as he thought it was? Plus there was the fact his own wife hadn't been with him for about two months, and he was lonely. Courtney did give him the strangest warm feeling in the pit of his stomach though...

Bianca was his wife! Period. Leo was right about that. He couldn't just let that go. Definetely not like this. He took a deep breath as everyone stared at him. "Here is the plan, and if anyone wants to argue they can just leave. I'm not in the mood. Wyatt, Courtney, kids, you get started on finding a spell to get us there and back, a potion too if needed. Leo you and I are going to find Bianca and rendevous with them once they've figured everything out. Got it? Good."

Preston took a step forward. "Just because she's ridiculously good looking doesn't mean I want her for a mom. You know that right?" He turned to his natural mother. "Mom, you two are together right? Piper didn't mess that up when she came here did she?"

Chris narrowed his eyes. "No we **aren't** together. I wish you people would stop for just a second and let me think for myself. My life was complicated enough as it was and now this. And to answer your question yes everything is so _very_ messed up. There isn't much anyone can do about that though so let's just focus on what needs to get done in the present and forget about the rest."

"Sheesh, what side of the bed did you get up on?" Preston asked frowning.

Chris shook his head. "Do you people want witches to continue burning at the stake in your time? No? Okay. Let's get started then shall we?"

"I'm sorry, Dad." Piper replied sotfly. Preston wrapped his arm around her shoulder shaking his head confused at who his father was in this time.

"No, don't be honey. You're father is just having a mental breakdown." Courtney turned a disapproving glare on her...whatever he was to her at this point. Ex? Soon to be boyfriend? Future husband? Father of her little girl. That one wouldn't change. "Chris, I know you are confused. I get it. Mental breakdowns seem to be my specialty as of late, and I'm not exactly clear on my future either, but you don't see me becoming military woman do you? I'm not freaking out and snapping at our kids. I know what you're doing. You're slipping into the man I don't know. The one who keeps holding onto Bianca like some freakin' safety net. Guess, what? Times change. You aren't that Chris anymore! You're the new improved Chris with the new improved life. Do you even really love her? Or are you just holding onto her because you know she'll put up with your constant reverting into Mr. Rebel Leader who doesn't need anybody. Doesn't care about who he hurts to get what he wants when he wants it."

Chris met her gaze with a cold stare. "We don't have time for this."

"Make time, Chris." She replied hotly nodding her head. "You aren't in a war. We are not the enemies. We just happen to be people that love you. You don't have to battle alone. You have Wyatt and Emily and Leo and your Aunts and Mel...and you got me."

The young Halliwell shook his head fed up with this conversation. "Yeah, well at least when I was at war Bianca always had my back. That's more than I can say for the woman who made me believe she and my child were dead." With those harsh words and a stare made of steel he orbed out.

Courtney winced before she looked up at the ceiling. "Real mature, Chris."

Wyatt frowned shaking his head and yawning. "Did anyone else notice that he never answered my question? He drags my butt out of my nice warm bed away from my finally frisky wife and then he ditches me here to work with my formerly dead almost sister-in-law, my future niece and some kid I don't know on a spell to go to the future for unknown reasons. Did I mention that I have no idea why I am here?" He glanced over at Courtney. "You aren't still evil or insane are you?"

"No, Wyatt."

"Good." He nodded, then grinned. "So...can I have a hug? And explanations. Whichever comes first. Oh, and nice work on telling him off. It's about time he started turning to us again instead of turning on us. Did I mention I always liked you better?"

tbc...sigh that was painful, i know. sorry. it will be better next time. oh and just so you don't think i'm insane the whole research thing is mostly because i've been writing one for the last two days straight and am completely losing my mind!!!!! (rant done, i promise)

PS--you vote on what comes next

1) When Chris talks to Bianca he comes to a harsh realization about himself  
2) Chris just plain can't find her and so he decides to just go to the future and deal with her later


	13. Beginning & Ending

Thanks to everyone who reviewed and for voting. Now, read and see what option won and if the story has taken a turn for the better or worse....

P. S. It's my birthday and I'm still posting...aren't I a nice author?

**CHAPTER the 13th**

Chris orbed into a small room in a hotel in downtown San Francisco. The place was typical as far as hotel rooms went. Nice big bed with a green comforter sporting various earth tones in the shapes of flowers. Tan walls with two dome covered lights. A television on a desk. Another desk next to the bed with a clock and a lamp on it. A table and chairs near by in the corner of the room. Just an average hotel room. With one exception: Chris' daughter in a car seat setting on the table.

Moving to his daughter Chris couldn't help but smile as the baby gurgled happily upon seeing him. Then he remembered how he had acted toward her future self. He had snapped at her and blamed her for his being confused and miserable. He shook his head picking the little girl up and holding her close. "I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have taken it out on you."

"What the_ hell_ are you doing here, Chris?"

The young man turned to the sound of his wife's voice. "I wanted to apologize and to explain myself."

Bianca's eyes narrowed into slits and her hands remained firmly planted on her hips. "What is there to explain exactly? You are having an affair with your whitelighter! I know it. I saw the way you treated her. I saw the way you held her. The real kicker? I heard you tell that little brat you loved her! You're sick, Chris. She's only **eighteen**!"

"Carly?" Chris asked almost wanting to laugh but was unable to because the thought of what his wife was implying made him feel highly disgusted. He shook his head sighing. "It's not what you think-"

"-Don't give me that bull-"

"-She's my _daughter_."

Bianca halted mid-sentence staring at her husband in confusion. "What?" She shook her head at a loss for words. "How? I mean...is she...are you saying Carly is Piper?"

"Yeah. Yeah she is." Chris replied looking down lovingly at the baby in his arms, who was currently trying to eat his favorite green shirt. He grinned pulling the cloth out of her mouth. She giggled thinking it was a game and pulled it back with her pudgy hands and stuffed it back into her mouth. He rolled his eyes. "You always were stubborn, huh?"

"I slapped my own daughter." Bianca realized, speaking softly still in shock.

"Twice." Chris replied off handedly. "That's part of why she hates you. Apparently I die in the future and you blame her and slap her again.... or the first time. Whatever."

Bianca glanced up shaking her head. Her eyes are brimming with tears. "I can't believe I would do that to my own child. How could I?" Suddenly she remembered Chris' shock at hearing Carly's name come out as the one he was having an affair with. Much rather focusing on his sins than hers she began to wonder at what he had said earlier. She frowned wiping her eyes. "Wait a minute. If it wasn't Carly, who was it? I know you feel guilty about something. You said you came to explain yourself. Well, do it."

"You may want to sit down." Chris placed the baby in the car seat and moved to take a seat next to his wife in one of the chairs at the small round table. He sighed unsure of where to begin. He leaned forward propping his head on his hands thinking. After a moment he leaned back and let out a breath ready to start explaining. "It was Courtney."

Bianca stared at him as though he had lost his mind. "Chris...that's not funny."

"I'm not joking. She's...Bianca, Courtney is alive." Chris gauged her reaction and was surprised to find her level of shock wasn't as high as he had anticipated. Instead she just kept staring at him with those big brown eyes and shaking her head ever so slowly in denial. He nodded. "Long story short, Barbas had everything to do with why we thought she was dead." He swallowed knowing this next part was going to be hard for her to hear. Best to just treat it like a band-aid. Make it fast and the pain will be short in duration. "Piper is my biological daughter. Mine and Courtney's."

After a moment to process this, the young woman rose from her chair fire in her eyes. "How long have you known? From the start? Did Paige even really keep nagging you about that church or did Courtney just tell you to pick up your kid there? Were you just going to keep lying to me? Make me believe that I could be a mother to her? Then what? Yank her away from me later on so you and your _precious _Courtney could play house with the daughter I gave my heart to? What kind of a** sick** bastard does that?"

Chris rose quickly grabbing her arms and holding them to her sides. When she got like this he could recognize how the old Bianca was coming out. The one who didn't trust anyone. Who looked for reasons to leave people behind. He just didn't understand her when she behaved like this. "Why do you always have to act like this?"

"What are you talking about?" She pulled away from him glaring.

"Why do you push everyone away? Why do you always have to see everything in the most negative light imaginable? We've been together for years and still you think I would do something that cruel to you? You don't think I would know how much that little fact would hurt you? I'm not the enemy. I love you." Chris frowned suddenly remembering Courtney's words from earlier that night.

_"We are not the enemies. We just happen to be people that love you. You don't have to battle alone." _

Bianca shook her head. "I know that, but you can't expect me to...to just forget everything."

"Forget everything?" Chris frowned at loss as to what she was talking about. Then it hit him. She was talking about the memories of the other life they had lived. She was talking about her issues with trust and knowing which side to be on, who to believe in and whether she could ever redeem herself. She was talking about a person whose problems had never existed in this world. "Bianca, none of that happened this time. Your mother didn't betray you, you never killed an innocent, and we..." he trailed off realizing how strange his last thought was.

"We what?"

Chris smiled softly not looking at her, but rather at the wooden table surface next to them. "We never had to hide our love. It was never forbidden. No one cared if an assassin and a witch were together. Wyatt did in the other life, so we were always playing some sort of game of hide the love affair." He looked up as he finally understood. He knew what everyone else had known all along.

_"You aren't that Chris anymore. Do you even really love her? Or are you just holding onto her because you know she'll put up with your constant reverting into Mr. Rebel Leader who doesn't need anybody."_

She was doing to him what he had done to everyone else. Courtney had been right. He hadn't let go of the past yet. She had understood about the painful images and his need to pull away in order to deal with those things he couldn't bear to tell his family about, but she also knew that everytime trouble arose, he couldn't just revert back into being the solo hero. He needed to look to his family for support instead of pushing them as far away as possible. Bianca couldn't help him see his fault because she had the same one. She hadn't dealt with the memories of the other life either. She just hid it a little better.

"I hardly think our love is a game." Bianca replied sharply cutting into his thoughts.

Chris looked up still caught in his revelations. "What if it is?" He shook his head a far away look in his eyes. "What if neither one of us belongs in this relationship? We may love one another...but is that enough? What if it isn't? What if we're just too afraid to try something different? What if by staying together, we're actually ruining both our chances for actually being happy?"

"Don't you think for a minute this is going to work. I know you are just trying to come up with a way to be with your mistress. So, how long have you and Courtney been sleeping together anyway? Was she my replacement that night? I wasn't in the mood so you hop into bed with your ex?"

"This is what I am talking about," he began locking eyes with her. "You never used to be like this. Never. Not only are you pushing everyone else away, but you're throwing _us_ out the window too. I begged to know what was wrong last month. I would have done anything to help you, but you refused to talk to me. You became the loner just like you used to be. Then, when I needed you...needed comfort... I kept quiet too. I didn't tell you about Carly being Piper. I didn't tell you about a lot of problems I was having. Why did we do those things, Bianca?"

She shook her head. "I suppose you have the answer?"

"Yeah. In the other world, we depended on one another to survive. We had to be strong but other times we had to be distant in order to keep safe. We both understood that. Now? I want a normal life. I want a partner I can turn to with anything and who will turn to me. I want to stop pushing people away, but you...you aren't helping me with that. You can't. You have the exact same problem." Chris shook his head reaching out and taking her hand. "I do love you, Bianca, but everything is different. We have to stop trying to force this to work."

"I'm not forcing anything."

Chris pulled away. "Then why haven't we made love for a little over two months? Don't tell me it's because of the physical because that's crap and you know it. You don't feel the same excitement we used to have do you? It isn't forbidden. It isn't dangerous. And now...it isn't new either. Our love is just a game, Bianca. One big game of make believe. Two starcrossed lovers save the world and have a second chance to live out their love. Problem is they aren't the same people...or at least they shouldn't be."

The young man looked over to his daughter who had fallen asleep in the car seat. "I was engaged to Courtney for a reason. The half of who I am, the one who is slowly taking over was in love with her because she was his match. You were the match for a Chris who had to fight against his own brother just to survive day by day. That little girl over there happened for a reason too. She was meant to link me and her mother together so that I couldn't pretend anymore." He looked back over at Bianca. "You can't tell me that you feel the same way we did in the other life. The passion is dead. Our adrenaline isn't going all the time from trying to survive. The normal life has taken away what we once had and all that is left is two people trying to hold onto the past."

Bianca shook her head wiping away a stray tear. "This is just so damn sudden. You just drop this life changing revelation on me. What do you expect me to do with it?"

Chris sighed shrugging. "I don't know. All I know is that I have to let go. The images of the death, pain, betrayal...they might not ever entirely leave, but I need to try to let them go before I stand a chance of being free from them. I can't do that with you. You're holding onto the pain of the past just as tightly as I am. You've been holding on to it your whole life."

"Yes **I have**. That's why it hurts too much to just give up."

"It's not giving up. It's starting over. Having enough guts to realize we aren't happy. You waited your whole life to meet me because you knew I was the one. What if you missed the real man you were supposed to be with because you were too caught up in what used to be?"

"Say whatever will let you sleep easier at night, Chris. The truth is you just got tired of the little wifey poo and decided to go have a little extra-marital fun."

"Damn it, Bianca, I didn't sleep with Courtney! I kept my vows!" Chris shook his head. "I don't know why I thought you would understand this. I don't suppose it is fair to expect you to yet. I didn't get until just now. When I saw you pulling away, I didn't want to pull you back this time. No husband should ever feel that way. I do. I'm tired of fighting with you. I'm tired of trying to find the rhythm we used to have. It shouldn't be like this, Bianca. Where is the base for this marriage? Friendship? Friendship has trust and you don't trust me. Passion? You obviously aren't passionate about me anymore. A relationship can't exist without at least one of those two factors, so I don't know what we're doing."

Bianca cried and pointed to the door. "Get out. Take your baby and get the _hell _out. If you're unhappy just divorce me. Go back to the mother of your child. Screw our vows. Screw everything we have ever been through. Just forget it. It means_** nothing**_."

Grabbing the handle of the car seat Chris just nodded slowly. "I never meant to hurt you."

"Get out!" She grabbed the lamp from the desk and tossed it at him. He orbed out with his daughter in toe just in time to avoid getting hit. The lamp crashed harmlessly on the back wall. The pieces scattered across the floor as broken as their relationship.

tbc... Good turn or bad?


	14. Letting go a little

Thanks bunches and bunches to everyone who reviewed!! Happy belated birthday, piperleo4eva, hope it was a good one! Anywho, thanks a ton! I eat, sleep and breathe reviews so keep em coming!

a.n. : Yeah, not sure if this one turned out quite like I had intended so if it seems off let me know, and I'll edited it and try again. Thanks!

CHAPTER THE FOURTEENTH

Wyatt Halliwell looked up from the potion he was currently attempting to mix to look at the woman he had thought of as a sister last year. Courtney was staring out the window with her arms folded over her chest as she absently rubbed the upper half of them as though cold. She looked so young as the moonbeams cascaded over her...so innocent. Problem was, she wasn't anymore. She'd been through so much according to what Carly had told him so far. He couldn't imagine his almost sister-in-law going through all that pain. He didn't want to.

He sighed glancing over to the kids who had fallen asleep where they had been sitting on the couch trying to figure out exactly when it was in time they were all going. They were pretty cute kids. Carly had toppled over onto her brother's shoulder, and he was laying his head on hers. A Kodak moment for sure. He shook his head. Maybe he would be able to see what Peyton would look like in about a decade? He'd find out about the new baby too. Is it a boy? Girl? What does the little squirt look like? He grinned as he came up with a few possibilities. Then something hit him. Why hadn't Carly or Preston mentioned his second child? They had mentioned everyone else...

Preston's face suddenly scrunched up and his deep blue eyes popped open. He carefully moved himself off the couch, guiding his sister's head to the cushion. He stood stretching and yawning before moving over to check on his mother. "Hey, why'd you let me sleep? Me and Piper are the only ones who know about when the witch got caught. We needed to get farther on the whole closing in on the right week thing. Mom?"

"Huh?" She turned around and smiled nervously. "Hey, Baby, something wrong?"

The teenager lifted a dark eyebrow. "Thinking about Dad?"

Courtney nodded. "I don't know if I should have said those things to him. I haven't seen him for a year. Who am I to say he hasn't let go yet? I've only spent a few hours with him." She sighed shaking her head. "At least I found out how he really feels about me."

Preston smiled softly and moved his mother into his arms in a hug whispering softly in her ear. "He loves you. I know he does. I grew up with you two together, and I could see it everyday. I was lucky. Never once did I have any doubt that my parents were happy together. You guys were what love is all about. Things are just messed up right now. Doesn't mean they are gonna stay that way."

The young mother took a sharp breath in allowing herself to get teary. Attempting to lighten the mood she forced a small laugh. "You aren't even born yet, and you're wiser than me. Taller too." Pulling away and wiping her eyes she smiled. "I am one lucky lady. I've got two unbelievably great kids that I love more than I could have imagined. I don't need anything else."

0000

Chris materialized in the kitchen sighing as he set the carseat his daughter was in down on the table for a minute. He needed to regroup before heading up to the attic to meet up with everyone else. He had, after all, just made a life altering decision that would affect his daughter's life as well. What a couple of days. Thinking about them made his head spin. To discover that he hadn't moved on was a blow. Knowing that he had just been holding everything in...what was he going to do now that he knew the truth?

"Hey could you pass me the pickles while you're over there."

The young witch-whitelighter turned smiling as he saw his sister-in-law seated at the table with a bowl of ice cream. "Emily, I didn't even see you there. What are you doing up? Wyatt would be upset if he knew you were keeping his kid up at all hours and feeding him or her sweets in the middle of the night."

Emily rolled her eyes. "Yeah, well since I'm the only one in the relationship having to deal with the cravings, nausea and the constant having to pee I don't think your dear brother really can have a say on how I deal." She narrowed her eyes putting down her snack. "Okay. Spill. What's wrong?"

"What?"

The young mother shook her head. "I've known you since we were kids, and whenever you are upset you shove your hands in your pockets so far they could probably jab holes right through the dang things. What gives?"

"I just broke up with Bianca. We're getting divorced."

Emily stood as quickly as her heavily pregnant body would allow and waddled over to her brother-in-law's side pulling him into a hug. "Oh, gods, Chris....I'm so sorry. What happened? I mean I thought everything was going so well with you two now. You just got a baby girl, and I thought you were back to normal."

"That's the problem. It was normal, but not in a healthy way. By staying together we were both holding onto a world that doesn't exist anymore, to people who no longer should exist either. Plus...the baby is mine. Biologically mine."

Emily's eyebrows flew up. "Chris, you didn't cheat on her did you?"

"No." He took his sister-in-law's hands knowing what this disclosure would mean to her. "The baby is mine and Courtney's. She is alive. It's hard to explain but the truth of the matter is she never died. It was a spell."

Emily's knees weakened, but Chris steadied her and held her close to keep her upright. He looked into her eyes and saw the dark brown orbs were filled with tears. She met his gaze and smiled hesitantly. "She's really okay?"

"Considering what she's been through yeah. She is." Chris watched her face noticing the flicker of joy appear. Emily and Courtney had been like sisters. They had talked about love and children and shared their hopes and dreams for the future with each other. They had been closer than blood could have ever made them.

The short dark-haired woman glanced behind her at the sleeping baby. "Piper is yours and Courtney's...and Courtney is alive. This is...wow. I just don't know what to think. I have so many questions." She turned back to Chris. "What did you mean considering what she had been through?"

"Courtney was manipulated by a couple demons, but things are going to be okay. We'll all help her through it." Chris sighed not really sure if she would even speak to him again after what he had said to her before looking for Bianca. He had meant to hurt her and he knew he had. If he could've taken it back, he would've.

"Chris, are you and Courtney...I mean...is she the real reason you left Bianca?"

Chris shook his head. "No, I really did feel things were getting steadily worse with me and Bianca, and that we were just holding each other back. I can't say she didn't factor in though."

Emily shook her head frowning. "I'm a little confused. I mean I thought you had moved on already. You seemed to be. Once and a while you'd shut down, but that's expected when you lived one life in a hell world, right? So, am I just not noticing how you're holding on or what?"

"You couldn't have seen it because..." he looked away not really wanting to confess why. He swallowed and turned back to her. "I was constantly acting when I was in the same room with you. This whole last year our relationship has been one big lie. I just didn't know it before today."

Emily frowned both hurt and confused. "What do you mean a lie?"

"I think..." Chris let out a breath trying to gain a little courage. "I think I never got over you. You are one of the things from the past that I was holding onto. I thought I could just see you as my sister, and be happy for you and Wyatt. I thought I could just switch into being your friend because I do remember being your friend longer than anything else, but I do remember being more than that too. I remember _feeling_ more than that. Instead of dealing with those feelings...I pushed them aside."

Emily blushed crimson and her breathing quickened as she began to panic. She backed away slightly not knowing what to say. To her, Chris had always been a like a kid brother. She had never once thought of him in any other way. Not ever. She loved Wyatt. Nothing would change that. She hoped Chris knew that. "I don't know what you want me to say."

Chris sighed. "I don't want you to say anything. I'm not stupid, Em. I know you love my brother. I am happy that you two are together and that you're in love and happy and that you got the little girl you always wanted and will soon have another little bundle of joy. I don't want that to change. That's not why I'm telling you this. I'm doing it more for myself. Best way to get over something is to admit that you have a problem with it right?"

"I wish you didn't have to get over me." She smiled softly. "I wish I could say or do something to help you."

"There is one thing..." He reddened embarrased with even the idea.

Emily frowned curious. "What's that?"

The young Halliwell swallowed and let out a shakey breath. "Could I tell you the goodbye I never got the chance to tell her and our baby?"

"If it will help you, then of course." She took a seat at the table and smiled up at him encouragingly as her eyes began to brim with tears at the thought of the kind of pain he must have been carrying for so long.

Chris took the seat next to her and looked down for a moment. He had so many things he had always wished he could have told his Emily before she had died. He'd wanted to tell her how much he loved her just one last time. Wanted to tell her how much he loved their child. As it was he was sitting next to his brother's wife who was carrying his brother's child. A voice in his mind told him to just keep quiet and go back to pretending he didn't notice how she looked at Wyatt, or how beautiful she was. The voice told him to shove it away like before. He couldn't do that anymore though. If he was going to let go of his past, this was the place to start.

"Emily, I didn't know what love was until the first time I looked into your eyes. I saw so much compassion and strength and I needed both so much. You were what held me together those first two years. I had thought I was alone after Wyatt left, but you came into my life and showed me I was wrong. You loved me when other people feared me. When everyone told you I was just like him, you stood up for me. You were the first girl I had ever fallen for...the first girl I shared the night with. And I will always love you and our child." He looked away from her as his voice cracked. He didn't want to think about this. Didn't want to deal with it...but he had to. "I wish I had been there sooner. If I had then maybe it would have been me who suffered that pain instead of you two."

He forced himself to look at Emily again. She was crying. He wiped away her tears. "I'm so sorry. You died because of me. You both died because you loved me and I couldn't protect you. I let you both down. But, I swear I will never forget you. Neither of you."

"I know that." She replied softly surprising herself. Emily smiled weakly. "We are technically the same person after all. I think it's fair for me to respond to that. I can see that you loved me and the baby more than anything. I know you blame yourself, but you can't. Wyatt is all powerful if it hadn't been that day it would've been another one. Besides, you saved me in the end, now didn't you?"

Chris nodded looking into her eyes for the comfort he had always found in the chocolate orbs. Sure enough, the strength and compassion remained and when she saw him staring into her eyes as though looking at a ghost she leaned forward as much as her swollen belly would allow and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Slowly Chris pulled away from her grasp. "I'm going to apologize in advance for this." Then without warning he kissed her. His lips only brushed hers for an instant before he pulled away. Emily was too shocked to say or do anything. Though, when she saw the look on his face she didn't want to do or say anything. A single tear was rolling down his cheek. "Goodbye, Em."

Before Emily could think of anything to say or do to comfort him, Chris was standing up and the tear had been brushed away. "Uh, well, your husband and I are traveling to the future for a little while to stop something that would hurt the kids, so I should probably head out."

She replied slowly. "Chris-"

"-Don't." He smiled his green eyes shining. "I said my goodbye. It's done. No need to dwell on it any more. That's why I asked you to do that, so that I could move on. I think I can start to do that now. Thanks to you."

She bit her lip before asking him one last question. "Are we ever going to be able to go back to how things were?"

"No." Chris touched her arm lightly. "It'll be better. I won't lie to you anymore. If I'm having a bad day, I won't pretend that I'm not. From here on out, I'm going to let my family in...let you guys help me deal with my issues. I'll be the friend you deserve from this moment on." He sighed glancing over at Piper. "I''ve got to go...for her sake." He picked up the carseat by the handle. "Thanks...for understanding." Not waiting for her response he orbed out.

As Chris materialized in the attack after dropping off his daughter with his cousin Prue, he noticed Piper sleeping on the couch, his sort of son and former fiancee hugging near the window, and Wyatt looked like he was having panic attack over at the table. Good to know the troops were holding up well while he was gone. He sighed loudly causing the conscious people in the room to turn to him. "Uh, so how are things going?"

"I've got the date figured out to about a week and a half." Preston replied moving over to sit on the arm rest of the couch.

Wyatt shook his head snapping out of his thoughts. "Potion is done, just needs to be bottled."

Chris' gaze fell on Courtney. She had her back to him. "Courtney? Are you ready?"

The woman turned around flashing him a dagger sharp glare. Without answering him she moved to Wyatt's side and began to help him put the purple liquid into vials. After this task was completed she moved to the wall, a piece of white chalk in her hand and drew the triquetra. When it was done she stepped back taking in her work. Satisfied she turned to Chris. "Get our daughter back?"

"She's with Prue." He looked into her eyes and saw the pain and anger buried deep within them. "Courtney, I-"

"-yeah. I know...a jerk." She saw him wince and regretted being harsh. She didn't know what had happened between him and Bianca, but he looked like hell. "Sorry. Let's just go okay?"

Chris nodded and turned to wake up Piper only to find Preston had beaten him to it. When she saw him she smiled unsure of his mood towards her. He moved to her and hugged her. The young father whispered into her ear, "I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry."

"I know, Dad." She replied hugging him back. "It's going to be okay."

Wyatt, getting antsy, threw one of the vials at the triquetra drawn on the wall. A blue portal opened up causing everyone to turn their attention to it. "Now that was worth getting yanked out of bed." Noticing everyone staring at him he shrugged. "What? Oh so what I ruined the moment. Not like there aren't going to be more. Sides, I would like to get back before the baby is born, so let's move it people!"

Luckily, Wyatt didn't see the look Preston and Piper shared at the mention of his child.

tbc... so, did that make any sense? I'm trying to prep for upcoming chapters and deal with Chris' issues and I'm not sure it came out right. Lemme know, kay?


	15. Persephone's Fate

Alexandra-Halliwell: you liked the chris and em thing? good. the chris and wy thing will happen later on  
Trip626: Chris and Court? Why not?  
Christine Marquez: I don't kill babies. Don't think I'm THAT cruel do ya?  
malpal: no fears. emily is fine. baby does not die. all will be good...sort of.  
  
AN: I know people generally just step through the portals, but that's boring and doesn't seem quite right in my mind so I changed it. Just a little.

CHAPTER 15

As the five members of the Halliwell family stepped through the blue portal each found themself hurled forward as though a strong gust of wind had been pushing them from behind. Chris, having used one of these before and being older than the other two who had as well, had gone in first and had therefore come out first. He stumbled only slightly, having been used to the sudden halt in momentum. He regained his footing easily and turned in time to see his daughter come flying out. For a moment he was worried she was going to fall on her face, but to his surprise she stretched out her hands and propelled herself off the floor into a flip landing gracefully on her feet. He raised his eyebrows at her in surprise and she winked back at him.

"This is so not cooooooool!" Preston came flying out of the portal arms flailing about like some sort of windmill. Chris and Piper turned their heads away as he crashed on his stomach sliding forward across the future attic's floor. Luckily for him the attic was pretty empty in this time otherwise he might have run into a table or something. He glanced up at his sister and father and frowned. "Gee thanks for all the help guys. No, no. Don't worry. I'm fine. I can get up without any assistance. Thanks for offering, though." He pushed himself off the floor and glared as his sister grinned trying not to laugh. "Shut up."

"Hey, you might want to move there, Preston." Chris replied seeing Wyatt coming out next. Just as his rather muscular, heavy brother was about to land and squish Courtney's son, Chris used his telekinesis to adjust Wyatt's course causing him to inadvertantly run into the wall. Chris winced. "Oops. Uh, sorry, Wy."

A muffled 'brat' was heard as reply.

Finally Courtney came flying out. Worried she would fall and that would hurt baby Preston, Chris moved to catch her. Problem was her momentum was just a little stronger than he had anticipated and when he caught her in his arms they both went tumbling to the ground, her landing on top of him. His head hit floor hard, and he distinctly heard the sound of his brother laughing and saying something to the effect of 'what comes around goes around.'

Courtney blinked trying to stop the room from spinning. When she finally succeeded in taming her vision, she noticed she was laying on top of Chris. She blushed and scooted backwards squatting on his legs. "Chris, are you okay?"

"Peachy."

It was at this moment in time a little boy with shaggy brown hair and big green eyes orbed into the room and ran over to the book of shadows. He began flipping through the pages. Suddenly he stopped and looked up as though just noticing for the first time other people were in the room. The little boy's eyes landed on Chris and he grinned. "Hi, Daddy! School is so much fun! Great Auntie Paige said I was a natural at magic. I hope I get as good as everybody else. Oh! And I learned songs, and numbers, and the alphabet...I can spell my name backwards even! None of the other kids are that good. Daddy when auntie Melinda comes could you tell her I'm sorry about her plants. I didn't mean to blow them up, honest! Parker just scared me. She orbed in behind me and said, 'Perry Leonard Halliwell' real loud in my ear. I couldn't help but blow up the plants. Honest, it was an accident."

Chris just looked at the kid and nodded. He had a son? Well...Preston too, but he still wasn't even sure what was going to happen between him and Courtney. Still, Preston did call him dad...so apparently he had three magical children. One of which seemed to have the ability to speed up molecules. As if raising kids wasn't going to be hard enough as it was...

The little boy frowned as he turned his focus to Courtney. "Mommy, why's your hair so long? Did you do a spell? That's personal gain. Grandpa Leo would get upset and give you the lecture he gave me when I conjured the puppy. Conjuring hair is like conjuring a puppy, Mommy. Grandpa Leo put me in time out. I won't tell on you though cause time out is no fun and maybe you didn't know."

Courtney struggled to keep from laughing. "Thanks, sweetie. I'll keep that in mind."

"If you get to conjure hair, can I have my puppy?" Upon receiving no answer the kid turned to the teenagers. "Who are they?"

Wyatt jumped in. "Innocents. Actually, they are innocents, and we need to go and vanquish the demon that's after them, so why don't you run downstairs to your Aunt Emily and tell her I said to give you some ice cream." He shrugged as Chris gave him a questioning look.

The little boy frowned a little confused. "Okey tay." He turned to his father one last time. "Can I get my puppy or not? I want a golden retriever."

Chris grinned down at the kid. "We'll see. Maybe for your birthday."

Perry nodded smiling widely. When he did Courtney noticed the little mole on his nose and almost burst out laughing. The kid was Chris in miniature! After flashing his smile, the little boy orbed out of the room. As soon as he was gone Courtney turned to Chris. "He's you! The mole even!"

"What?" Chris waved it off. "Nevermind. I don't want to know. Seriously, we need to go like right now. Before another kid comes in."

"Who the heck was that little kid? I never had another little brother." Piper replied thinking it over she figured it out easily. "Aah...you get back together and that's how come Perry exists now. That's so great. He's so cute!"

"I can't believe you didn't know Perry. He's fourteen in our time and probably a bigger smartass than you and me combined." Preston answered.

Courtney grinned. "Sounds like he takes after his dad in more ways than one."

Choosing to ignore her Chris turned to the black haired teen. "So, do you have any idea where in the states this Jessica Brashear lived? Or the day she got caught? You said you narrowed it down...how far did you narrow it?"

Preston frowned. "I don't remember the exact date because we both were still pretty little, and what happened wasn't something either of us wanted to remember. I do know Ms. Brashear lives about five blocks from here. Persephone took singing lessons from her. She was with her the day that demon attacked..."

Wyatt felt his stomach sink as his sort of nephew directed that last comment towards him. He couldn't take his doubts anymore. "Persephone? Is that the name we pick for the new baby? If so, why haven't you mentioned her before now? And why did you just give me that look when you were talking? What happens? What are not you telling me? Is something going to happen to my daughter? Does the demon kill her? What the hell happens to Persephone?"

"Several things." Preston replied shaking his head. He ignored his sister's dirty look and continued. "Firstly, Perse's teacher had wanted to have lessons outside because it was so beautiful out. They went to the park. Problem was a darklighter came after Persephone. Some documentary film maker was studying the birds or something just as boring and saw Perse vanquish the darklighter with Jessica's help. The guy who is now the senator and runs the public executions with his barbie doll wife, saw the truth, knew Perse was also a witch. He created a copy of the orginal tape and edited out all the parts with your daughter in it making it look like she was just an innocent bystander. You see, he wanted her power. He knew she was the stronger of the two and chose to spare her...so long as she became his daughter helping him in his quest for power by using her magic. He had copies of the real event on different tapes scattered throughout the country that were to be sent to every news channel in the world showing Persephone as a witch if anything were to ever happen to him or if he didn't contact his lawyer on the same day of every month. Leo couldn't even dust the guy's memory because if he didn't make that call...Perse would be as good as dead."

Wyatt swallowed trying to stop the concern and anger growing in him. "So what happened? What did we do?"

Piper let out a breath and shook her head. "She went with him. We haven't seen her since. None of us were allowed contact with her. He threatened to uncover any other secrets in our family. Starting with us kids. He knew we were all probably witches but only had proof regarding Perse, though I'm sure it wouldn't be hard to find dirt on all of us. Anyway you and Em tried everything you could think of. We could have come up with a spell or potion to make him forget about Perse, but at this point the tape of Jessica killing that darklighter was out and the whole world knew about witches. People's homes were being checked for anything that could be used to make a potion or write a spell. Even candles were outlawed. When all options were taken away from you, you did what he wanted. You signed away your rights. Perse has been raised as his daughter ever since. It happened the same way in my original life. She escaped the attack only to be used as a pawn in this guy's rise to power. She doesn't even remember us anymore."

"No! I wouldn't give up! Not ever!" Wyatt moved forward his anger and fear getting the best of him. He came within an inch of the teenagers and shook with rage. "That's not true! I would never give up on my daughter! Emily and I would never do that! We'd take her up there or something. We would not give her over to that bastard! You are lying!"

Chris instinctively moved inbetween his brother and his kids. "Wyatt, back off. What reason would they have for lying?"

"Shut up, Chris!" He shoved his brother a little to get him out of his face. "Don't tell me that I just give my daughter away without the biggest damn battle the world as ever seen. I'd do anything for my kids damn it. Anything. Including just killing that ass-"

Piper and Preston backed away. They had never seen their uncle like this before. He was starting to scare them a little. They shared worried looks.

"-Wyatt, calm down. That's not going to happen. That's why we're here, remember?" Chris said softly trying to pacify the Twice Blessed. He touched his brother's arm lightly to get him to look at him. The older Halliwell yanked away from the younger's touch. Chris unconsciously froze as his brother's eyes turned to him ice cold.

"I don't need you, Christopher," Wyatt began, "or your pity. I just need to save my little girl. So can we get the hell out of here now?"

Chris was stuck on that first sentence and didn't hear the rest of what his brother had said. Those were the words Wyatt had used in his other life as he telekenetically choked him nearly to death. Those words made his blood run cold, and his breath to be caught in his throat. Images of Wyatt killing innocents, killing Bianca...trying to kill him all sprung into his mind. He tried to block them out knowing that this Wyatt was good, just scared for his daughter...it didn't work. They kept coming.

Courtney watched as Chris paused in trying to help his brother. Something wasn't right with his eyes. Something was a little darker...a little frightened. Wyatt's rage was bringing about bad memories. That had to be it. Chris was getting used to his goofy, lovable older brother and seeing him lose his cool reminded him that Wyatt wasn't always like that. In another world, Wyatt had been his enemy. She moved forward to help, recognizing that Chris was heading toward the bad place if not already there. "Wyatt, we will help you. That won't happen. But you can't lose it, okay? Yelling at Chris and the kids is not going to make our jobs any easier, so just stop it right now!"

"You're right." The all powerful witch lowered his head. "I shouldn't have taken it out on you guys, but I'm so scared right now I can't think straight." He turned to his baby brother. He was about to say he took back what he had said when he noticed that his kid brother took a step back. Why would he...? "Chris?"

The younger brother turned to his kids ignoring his brother and pushing down his thoughts until a later time. "Where does she live? We should check there for her first. Find out if today is the day or not."

"I can sense for Persephone and then we'd know where to go right away." Piper offered. She closed her eyes and immediately found her. "She's at the house, so today must not be the day, which means we have plenty of time to prepare and to stop the witch hunts and prevent her from being kidnapped." She turned to her uncle. "See, Uncle Wyatt, everything is going to be okay."

He nodded only half listening to her. His eyes were fixed on his brother. Wyatt saw the change in the eyes that accompanied Chris' mind switching over to how the other Chris was. He had caused that this time. Courtney had taken his hand now, and the younger son of Piper and Leo turned to look at her offering a half smile as though to say he was fine. Wyatt knew better. He'd scared his kid brother. He knew it and felt horrible. He turned to the teenagers. "So, I was thinking we could stay at P3 until we get everything figured out. Is it still open?"

"As if Dad would have it any other way."

"Good. Then why don't you guys head over there first, and we'll meet you there."

Preston rolled his eyes. "Adult discussion time, Sis. Ain't it grand?"

"You'd think they would know that all they had to do was ask us youngsters to leave, but no, they always bring out the lame stories."

Wyatt lifted an eyebrow. "Going?"

"Gone." Preston commented as he grabbed his sister's hand and shimmered them out before she could argue.

Wyatt Halliwell turned his attention to Chris. "Hey, Chris?"

"What?" The younger man replied sharply.

"Can we talk for a sec.?"

Chris remained silent merely staring off into space again. The only time he seemed aware of anything was when Courtney brushed her thumb on the back of his hand. He would close his eyes just a little and a corner of his mouth would turn up slightly as though just her touch was calming.

"Listen-"

"-Not now, Wyatt." Chris shook his head his eyes snapping open. The bright green orbs turned into steel and any fear Wyatt had seen previously was gone...replaced by strength and determination. "Not here. When we've finished what we came to do...then I'll talk and _you_ can listen." Before either Courtney or Wyatt could get a word in edge-wise, he had orbed out to meet up with the teenagers.

Wyatt sighed shaking his head. "I freaked him out. _Me_. I'm his older brother I'm supposed to be the one helping him let go, not reminding him that I was a psycho in his other life."

"You were scared and angry. You're only human."'

"Did you see how he looked at me, Court? He was scared...then it was as though I meant nothing to him...less than nothing. Chris probably used that mask to make sure the other me didn't know he was terrified. He used that mask on _me_ today. I just wish I could make him forget all that bad stuff, you know?" He sighed dejectedly. "I'm not sure I can help him. Not when it seems I can't even keep my own daughter out of the hands of some power hungry tyrant. Damn it, why did he have to have any memories of that other life, huh?"

Courtney smiled softly placing a hand on her friend's shoulder. "Sometimes I wish that same thing, but you know what? The two Chrises merged for a reason and we just have to keep trying to help him find a way to remember the past without slipping back into it. It won't be easy, but we can do it."

"It'll be easier with a woman who loves him and will tell him when he's being dumb." Wyatt replied throwing out a big hint for her to get cracking on working things out with his brother. As an after thought he added, "If Emily were here, she would've told me I was being dumb. I love that woman more than breathing."

Courtney smiled glancing back to the spot Chris had been standing in only moments earlier. "I know what you mean."

Tbc...see, no dead baby. Kidnapped daughter. No biggie.


	16. Meeting the Futureselves

PiperLeo4eva: yup all will be well  
Christine Marquez: I'm evil just not THAT evil.  
Alexandra-Halliwell: Chris will be fine...eventually.  
Karone Evertree: No prob. I liked Perry. Wish he could be in more.

CHAPTER the SIXTEENTH

Piper sighed as she thought about her youngest cousin. She could barely remember Persephone. No one really had ever talked about her because it hurt too much. It was like she was dead...only not. It couldn't turn out that way this time. They would just wait for Persephone to come home today, talk to the future versions of the adults and let them know that under no circumstances was Perse to go to lessons for a long time. Maybe they shouldn't let Jessica go out for a while either? She wasn't sure what the plan would be regarding her, but for certain Perse should not leave the manor for awhile. Then, she wouldn't get taken away.

"Penny for your thoughts."

Snapping her head up at the sound of the voice, Piper smiled as she saw her father standing in front of her a half smile on his face. She let out a deep breath and returned his grin with her own. "I just hope everything works out for the best, you know? I mean...I feel like I'm changing so much that the world will just go straight to hell. I mean...fate has to play a part in this don't you think? What if by messing with fate, I end up hurting people? When we're done...everything will be so different. My destiny will be void."

"No, postponed. You can cast that spell of yours when you're old and wrinkly." Chris sat down next to her putting his arm around her shoulder. He smiled as she leaned her head against his chest and eased against him as though being held by him just made all the troubles of the world melt away. It was a good feeling for the young father to know his daughter would trust him that much. Believe in his abilities that greatly. "Piper, this family has always been way too caught up in fate and destiny. If I had believed half the things I heard growing up...we'd all be living in a world run by Wyatt. I couldn't believe that I had no ability to change that. Destiny has to be able to be changed. The future is always changing, so why shouldn't we have a say in how it is molded?"

Piper sighed. "I hope Uncle Wyatt is okay. Finding out your daughter is kidnapped and there was nothing you could do would really be hard."

"He'll live. It's you I'm worried about." Chris replied absently stroking the girl's hair. "I just was wondering...what will happen when you go back to your own time? Will you remember everything like I do? I have to warn you it isn't easy. Sometimes you get trapped in between the two identities...two people fighting to become one is confusing , frustrating, and sometimes painful. I worry that might be what happens to you."

Piper lifted her head up and smiled. "Dad, if I succeeded, I am going to have my whole family back. I won't have to worry about being set on fire and burning to death for being a witch. I can start having a life again. Maybe I got to finish highschool...have a social life...maybe even a boyfriend."

Chris frowned. "No to the last one. Not till your thirty." He smiled then, sighing. "I'm going to miss you."

"You've got me. Baby me. It's Preston and Perry you should be missing. They aren't born yet."

"I've known the adult you longer than I've known Preston, and I have only seen Perry for five seconds. It's not going to be the same with you. I will miss you a lot. Not just because you can talk...just because you are you, and I don't know if mini-you will be the same person or not. I've got to tell you I admire the you I've gotten to know. I love you, Piper."

The young woman smiled and kissed her father on the cheek. "I love you too, Dad. That's why I came. I wasn't going to live the rest of my life without you in it. I got that stubborn streak from you and grandma I think."

"Probably." He replied before noticing the grin slowly creeping across her face. "What? What is that look for?"

"I saw you and mom holding hands. It was sooo cute! I just knew you were soul mates. I knew that if she weren't evil and all that you two would be perfect together and from what Preston has told me, I was right. Plus...you can't tell me you don't still have that old fashioned passion you used to have with her."

Chris rolled his eyes and shook his head. "You remind me of me when I was talking Leo into getting back together with your grandma."

"Wouldn't give up?"

"No, and you won't either, right?"

She nodded.

"I think...I think once I've dealt with my past and your mom has had some time to adjust to everything that has happened to her I'd really like to see where things could go." He grinned thinking about how she made him feel. "I just can't get her out of my head."

Preston opened the door to the back room and peered in at his father and sister. "Hey, Wyatt and mom just showed up. I think we're ready to start the meeting on how to approach this situation."

Piper and Chris followed the young man into the bar and each took seats in a large booth. The black haired teen followed suit sliding in next to his sister while Wyatt and Courtney were already seated on the opposite side. Courtney smiled at Chris glad to see he appeared to be back to normal. He returned her smile with a charming one of his own. She blushed slightly and turned her attention to Wyatt who had begun speaking.

"Okay, so I think we need to get our futureselves involved in this. I mean, how else do we plan to keep Perse and the innocent safe? We can't just take Persephone. Future me and Emily would be hysterical and it would cause more problems than prevent. Any objections?"

Chris sighed. "I'm not sure how seeing ourselves in the future might affect us. I mean, there may be some sort of shock factor...or something about two of us so close in age existing at the same time. Does anyone know for sure?"

"I've checked it out, and so long as a person doesn't stay in close contact with themselves for a long period of time, everything is fine." Piper replied.

Preston frowned. "Okay, but if we told them what will happen, can't they just fix it?"

"I want to see it fixed for myself. Besides, the more people the better the chance for success." Wyatt countered.

Chris shook his head. "Okay, but how are we going to deal with the issue of future consequences? Knowing too much about ourselves might change how we would behave in our own time and therefore change the future."

"Stop worrying so much. I am seriously doubting I will find out anything more shocking or important than I already have." Wyatt replied. "Plus, for Piper and Preston, this is there past, so not much is really going to matter as far as they are concerned."

"What about me and Courtney? Who knows what we may find out?"

Courtney frowned. "We found out I am going to spend the next two years being pregnant and then giving birth to magical baby boys. One of which I have a terrible feeling is going to be exactly like his father. I seriously don't care about any of the other stuff right now."

"The other stuff is important. We are in the middle of making a huge decision regarding the rest of our lives. I, for one, do not want to be influenced by what the future holds."

"Figures."

Chris frowned. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"You are always more concerned with the past than the future."

"I am not."

"Yes you are. It's the story of your life." Courtney replied frustrated with Chris and his issues.

"So? How is that bad? You can't have a future without having a past first."

"You can't have a future if you don't let go of the past."

"I'm trying!"

Preston whistled sharply. "Okay, no fighting, kiddies. We don't have the time." He glanced at his watch. "It's getting late, and Persephone might end up getting kidnapped sometime tomorrow afternoon so it might be a very good idea to get over to the manor now and get together with your futureselves to prevent this thing. Unless anyone has any real objections?"

No one spoke. Preston nodded. "Okay then. Let's do this."

000

Courtney glanced over at her husband grinning. "Did you know that Perry is asleep, Piper and her cousins are at some sleep over your aunt is putting on at magic school, and Preston is still at basketball camp?"

A slightly older Chris raised his eyebrows intrigued. "Really? How very interesting." He put down the paper he was reading and pulled his wife onto his lap as she laughed at him. He silenced her by claiming her mouth with his. He slid his hand up the back of her shirt as his mouth made a trail down her neck.

"Okay, did not need to see my little brother do that."

Courtney jumped up off of Chris and turned to the sound of the voice. Her eyes went wide with shock as she saw Wyatt...or what appeared to be a much younger version of her brother-in-law. She swallowed surprised at how much her brother in law had changed in ten short years. Damn he had been muscular back then. "Wyatt? Wow."

Her husband had yet to glance up his head going straight into his hands. "I hate you sometimes. I mean couldn't you go bug someone else for just fifteen minutes. Fifteen freaking minutes, Wy." Finally as he got a look at his brother as he raised his head from his hands and shook his head. "What the...?"

"Great. So I still get to be sexually frustrated in the future? Perfect." A younger Chris replied sighing.

The Courtney from the past shrugged. "Hey, not my fault."

"Honey, have I ever told you how hot you were in the day?" Ft. Courtney said to her husband.

"What do you mean in the day? I'm still really, really ridiculously good looking."

Wyatt rolled his eyes. "Riiight. So, anyway we are here for a reason. Is future me home? Or Emily?"

"Nope. You two went out for a romantic evening because the kids are at some camp thing until tomorrow morning. I think you were going to the re-opening of Quake actually." Ft. Courtney replied. She turned to Chris. "Which I really should get to. I promise a raincheck...not like we have an opportunity with past people here anyway. You deal with them...I deal with our restaurante, kay? All right." She turned to her pastself, the younger Chris and Wyatt. "Yeah, I hope whatever it is you need to do goes well. I'm gonna leave you all in Chris' sort of capable hands."

"Thanks, dear."

"No problem, Honey. Oh, and since I need to pick up the girls in the morning, make sure you take Perry to kindegarten in the morning! Love you!" With that she was gone leaving her Chris to deal with his pastself and the rest.

Ft. Chris nodded. "Great. Cause it's not like I don't have enough to do as it is." He sighed resigning himself to his fate and glanced back at his pastself noticing how rough the younger him looked. He wondered if this mission he didn't remember going on had anything to do with that. His green eyes met Wyatt's blue. "So, what's the deal?"

"Persephone is going to get kidnapped and the witch hunts are going to begin. We're here to stop that from happening."

Ft. Chris blinked and looked over to the two young people currently hiding behind the adults. "Piper? Is that you?"

"Uh...hi, Dad."

Ft. Chris frowned. "Okay, I remember her coming to the past to save Courtney. I do not remember us all traveling to the future. Why is that?"

"Cause you haven't done it yet." Chris replied without thinking. He shook his head. "I haven't done it? We? Oh screw it. It just hasn't happened yet. You can't get the memories if the event hasn't been changed the first time yet."

Ft. Chris nodded. "Makes sense, so...when does this happen and how do we stop it?"

"I was hoping you would ask that." Wyatt replied putting an arm around his older, younger brother's shoulder. "See we need to make sure that Persephone doesn't leave the house for awhile and that her singing teacher doesn't vanquish any demons in the park either. Some documentary film maker guy will catch everything and all hell will break loose. Now, call me and Em. Being as this is our daughter on the line they...we should be in on it."

"Wyatt! Emily! Trouble!"

A set of orb lights immediately appeared and an older version of Wyatt and Emily appeared. Wyatt was not as muscular as he used to be, though still quite firm with a few wrinkle lines beginning to form. Emily looked almost the same except for a few stray gray hairs. The couple frowned as they took in the sight of their younger selves. Emily saw Courtney and Chris and lifted her eyebrow. "So this is where you came to all those years ago, eh, Chris?"

The older Wyatt frowned at his wife. "What? Do you know what's going on?"

"Chris said you and he were going to the future for a awhile to save the kids or something."

Ft. Wyatt sighed. "Okay, so does someone want to fill me in on what kind of danger the kids are in?"

His younger counterpart nodded. "I thought you'd never ask."

tbc... next part: everyone attempts to keep Jessica and Perse safe and Ft. Chris and Pt. Courtney have a heart to heart.


	17. Chris&Courtney Together Again

Thanks to Karone Evertree, Christine Marquez, Alexandra-Halliwell, and PiperLeo4eva u guys are so awesome for reviewing!

Warning: this has mention of an affair. if that bothers you don't read it.

CHAPTER 17

Courtney tried to stay awake as the past and future Halliwell boys in combination with Emily and Piper all seemed to be talking at once trying to figure out the best way to protect everyone while still ensuring the same fate would not occur in any other way. She squeezed her eyes shut and then opened them slowly noticing only then that the Chris of the future was now silent and staring at her. She frowned at him which caused him to smile and gesture with a tilt of his head to the next room. She stood up slowly and exited noting that he followed shortly after. No one even seemed to notice them leave the meeting; they were too caught up in discussion.

The dark haired man gestured to the love seat waiting with a grin as she curled her legs under her on one side before looking at him expectantly. He merely stood in front of her with his arms folded, a cocky grin engraved on his face. When she gave him a look of frustration at not knowing what he wanted he laughed and shrugged. "I just thought you might want to lie down. Only you aren't."

"You pulled me out of a meeting that is deciding the future just because you thought I was tired?" Courtney rolled her eyes. "I'm a big girl, Chris. I am capable of determining my own bed time, thanks."

Chris raised his hands defensively. "Whoa, down girl. I didn't mean anything by it. Not saying that the little woman needs her beauty sleep or anything, so don't bite my head off. It's just you are pregnant and were yawning every five minutes. It was distracting."

"Sorry." She gave him a little smile and let out a breath. "Okay. I admit I am exhausted, and I am sorry I quote, un-quote 'bit your head off' but the you from my time is seriously driving me insane, and I guess that might be part of why I just jumped down your throat. He's either totally unreceptive to me, or he's leaning on me as though I were his life support. I love him...err, you...anyway, but I can't deal with his issues and mine. Cause trust me I do have my own."

The man nodded and moved to sit next to her. Without even thinking he took one of her hands. "It'll be okay, Court. You are so much stronger than you give yourself credit for. I'm not saying that the last year is going to just fade away and that you and I will live happily ever after. Life doesn't work like that, but I can say that once I start dealing with my issues we do help each other. It will get better. Not easier...just better."

"I saw the way you were...well, essentially with me, and I wondered if it's even possible. I mean, you're married to Bianca."

Chris lifted his eyebrows at the mention of his ex. "Yeah...that didn't end well..." .

"How so...?"

"He didn't tell you what happened?"

Courtney frowned. "He's you. You should know."

"Oh, crap." Chris rolled his eyes. "Uh...Bianca and your Chris are done. She threw a lamp at my head when I left if that makes you feel any better."

"This is what I am talking about. Why didn't he tell me?" Courtney shook her head both angry and frustrated. "So now what? Does he think I'll just be with him now? Cause apparently this whole decision is his and I don't have a say. I mean, that explains why he was so much more open to me after he got back...that arrogant...I am not just going to back to the way things were. I can't."

Chris nodded, not entirely sure if he should even attempt to defend himself or not. She wasn't really talking about him...well, she was but not him directly. Besides, he liked living and her powers were pretty strong when she was pregnant...especially with Perry...things blew up so often Wyatt threatened to kick them out. After a little thought, he decided to attempt to explain his pastself to her. "Courtney, I never thought you would just jump back into a relationship with me. That's not how I am. I just wanted to straighten out my life, and this may sound bad, but you were a possibility for the future that I didn't want to lose while fixing the past, so it probably seemed as though I was pulling you in and then pushing you away. I realize that sounds unthoughtful, but back then, I wasn't really Mr. Sensitive. Strategies were more my forte."

"I was what then..? Your next move?"

"No...my soul mate." Chris replied tossing her the half grin that made her melt. He knew it did too. Had learned that after many, many fights with his darling wife. The grin could get her to stop being mad for at least long enough to consider his side. "I never stopped loving you, and you need to hold onto that fact. These next months are going to be hell for us. You have things to work out and so do I, plus two kids to think about. Just don't give up on me, kay?"

Courtney sighed. "I don't want to. I just don't know if I have enough spirit left at this point. I've been through my own hell world, Chris. It scares me to think of what I could be...what I was in Piper's other life. How can I keep faith in you when I don't have faith in me?"

"You're like my mom...you just never give up, and you always find a way." Chris said giving her hand a light squeeze.

Without thinking, she leaned in and kissed him lightly. Pulling away, she blushed. "Sorry."

"Why? Because you think I'm old or something? You may look ten years younger than me, but aren't you the one that's actually robbing the cradle? I mean you're only what...one-hundred and twenty odd years older than me? Besides, you are my wife...so it's not as though it's a bad thing you wanted to kiss me." He replied grinning like the chesire cat. "I don't mind, honest. Anytime you feel like it, I'm game."

She rolled her eyes and lightly whacked him with a pillow. "We should get back to the meeting."

"Meeting is over."

Courtney and Chris looked up to see past Chris and Ft. Wyatt standing in the doorway. The Twice Blessed shook his head. "Kissing another woman, Chris? What would your wife say? Oh, wait. Nevermind."

The younger Chris saw the way Courtney blushed and felt almost jealous. It was absurd to feel that way. How could he be jealous of himself? Besides, he and Courtney weren't together yet. So even if it had been someone else, what right would he have to be upset about it? He was still married. Had the ring on and everything. Still...he couldn't help wishing he had been the one to put that pink colour in her cheeks. He let out a deep breath to clear his thoughts. "We've decided to split up into three teams. You," he indicated his future self, "and the Wyatt from my time are going to get Jessica and make sure she doesn't go anywhere or even use magic at all. The girls and Preston are going to watch Persephone and the rest of the kids to make sure none of them leaves the house and/or uses magic, plus defend them in case the demon shows up here. This Wyatt and myself are going to keep tabs on the documentary film maker, make sure fate doesn't just put some other poor witch in Jessica's position instead."

"Sounds like a decent plan." Courtney replied trying not to let her lack of energy show. She yawned again covering her mouth in an attempt to hide it.

Ft. Chris shook his head rolling his eyes. "Come on. Off to bed with you." He stood offering her a hand in getting up. Once she was up, her future husband smiled slipping a hand around her shoulders. He was just about to orb them out when he saw his pastself glaring at them. He smiled. "Uh...Chris, I just remembered I need to call my wife and let her know that the white wine shipment needs to be signed for in the morning and ask if she wanted me to be the one to get to Quake in the morning, so maybe you should take Courtney up...make sure she doesn't fall asleep halfway up the stairs. Oh, and it's Paige's old room. It's Piper and Parker's now, but they aren't home so..."

"Sure." He replied as though it didn't matter. When in all actuality he really did want to talk to her before he went on the stake out in the morning. He took her hand and orbed them up to the designated room.

She immediately pulled her hand away and moved to the bed sitting down and looking at him expentantly. "Night, Chris." When he merely folded his arms over his chest and stared at her, Courtney looked away frustrated with him. "Okay, what did I do to piss you off this time?"

"Nothing."

She sighed and closed her eyes. "What do you want from me, Chris? Do you even know? Because if you do I would love to hear it." Courtney turned to face him, a look of exhaustion written in her eyes. " I have so many things on my plate right now, and trying to guess where my future may or may not lie is not a game I want or have to time to play. I'm pregnant, confused, scared, angry, frustrated, and so mentally and emotionally burned out that I may pass out right now, so just spit it out. Tell me what you want. Space? Fine. Time? Done. Just give me a sign. I mean one minute we can't keep our hands off of eachother and then boom, I'm public enemy number one. How dare I say that the Great Chris Halliwell has a problem. Now, the bitter truth comes out that you did not and probably never will forgive me for what I did regarding Piper. I can never make that up to you. I get that. What I did was horrible, and I will regret it forever."

"I do understand why you lied; it was Barbas. I don't hold that against you."

"You forgive me for making you think Piper was dead? Riiight." She pulled her legs up onto the bed and wrapped her arms around her knees. "Is this some sort of master strategy to keep all your options open? If things really don't work out with Bianca, then you can always have dumb old Courtney. She's desperate enough to take me back no matter what." She rolled her eyes. "I do want to be with you, but not if you are going to keep messing with my head. Like I said, one minute it's like old times, the next you say the most hurtful thing you can think of and run off to Bianca, when you get back you're all Mr. Business, but the moment you need comfort you lean on me. What am I supposed to be thinking? Cause to be honest I have no idea. Am I just supposed to be the other woman now? Cause technically you are married. I don't want to do that to Bianca. I hate her, but I wouldn't wish the pain of betrayal on anyone. I've been the one betrayed too many times."

"I know what I said was cruel, and I wish I could take it back. I let my temper get the best of me. I just didn't want to hear what you were saying, so I lashed out. That doesn't mean I don't care about you. No, you aren't just the 'other woman'. You are the mother of my child. That means a hell of a lot to me. So don't you dare think that I am just using you. I only acted the way I did because I have a lot on my plate too. I guess I turned to you before because...it felt right."

"Does that give you the right to pull me in one minute then shove me on my ass the next? I don't need this, Chris. I've been manipulated enough as it is. Robert and Barbas used magic; you're using my feelings for you."

"I'm sorry you feel that way."

Courtney shook her head, her eyes soft and full of sorrow. After meeting his bright green eyes she slowly began lowering her head. "I don't want to fight anymore. I just want to go to bed, and save the future for my kids in the morning. Nothing else matters right now."

"I do plan on getting divorced." Chris wondered if perhaps that would matter to her.

"Yeah, I heard." She sighed. "What does that even mean?"

Chris moved forward slowly, watching her face as he inched closer to her. "I want to try again, try to make our relationship last this time."

"What if I don't?" She asked softly hazarding a glance up at his face. She caught the sting her question had caused right before the young Halliwell covered it up with his mask of calm. Courtney looked at the wall to her right staring at it as though it had a classical painting on it that she was trying to study and discern the meaning of. "I'm tired, Chris. I'm so damn tired of everything. I'm tired of the images of the faces of people I've killed springing to mind. I'm tired of wishing I weren't pregnant with Robby's child, which is horrible because Preston is such a good kid, and it isn't his fault his father was a bastard. See, I've got my own problems. What's left of my strength needs to go toward dealing with those."

Chris sat down next to her on the edge of the bed and moved her face gently with his hand to make her look him in the eyes. She looked so defeated. Nothing like the fiesty woman he had once known. Had he done that to her? Partly. The brunt had been done by Barbas and that jerk Robby. He would hunt down Barbas and vanquish that demon a thousand times over for what he had done. He may even have Wyatt resurrect Robby just so he could kill him again. He focused on the woman before him trying to calm his rage. She was so hurt. Why hadn't he seen it before? Maybe because he had been too focused on his own problems. No more. He would finish letting go of the past once they got back to their own time, then his energy would be devoted to her and the kids. "Courtney, what if you didn't have to fight alone? What if I gave you my strength too?"

"You can't fight my inner demons for me."

"No, but I can promise to be there for you from now on. I swear I won't pull away again. You were right when you said I was holding onto the past. I needed to let go, and I am really trying. I do love you, Courtney. All that I want from you is to say that you'll consider forgiving me for acting so insane. Maybe think about giving us another shot."

Courtney shook her head smiling softly. "I'd like to, but now that the initial excitement of seeing you again has worn off...I'm scared. I don't want to be hurt like before. What if you change your mind and go back to Bianca again? I see the future and it looks so wonderful...but what if it changes? What if this isn't the future we end up having? How do I know you really won't go back to her?"

"I won't. She is part of the past that I've already let go of. We've been distant for a long time, Court. This isn't a spur of the moment decision. She and I were teetering on the edge of marriage and divorce for a few months before you showed up." He smiled pushing her hair back behind her ear. "You just gave me the final push over the edge. You made me remember what it felt like to be in love...to have someone love me back. I haven't felt that way for a long time with Bianca."

The young woman bit her lip nervously turning away from his intense gaze as she tried to calm her rapidly beating heart. After a moment she turned back to Chris knowing what she needed and hoping he would comply. "You said you would be there for me. Then would you mind staying with me? I'm afraid of what I may see in my dreams."

Chris smiled. "Yeah. I'll stay." It wasn't exactly the reaction he had been hoping for, but it was an opening that was glad to take.

Courtney stood and moved to the front of the bed pulling back the covers and slipping underneath them. She smiled as Chris moved to the other side and sat next to her. He smiled reassuringly, and she grinned. This reminded her of how things had been before he had gotten his memories of the other life. When they were engaged and she was living with him, often times he would sit up and watch as she slept. She missed that feeling of safety and love. She missed him.

"Goodnight, Courtney Turner." He said as he turned off the main light with the flick of a finger.

"Goodnight, Christopher Halliwell."

Five minutes passed and Chris was just about to close his eyes and doze off when he felt the bed bounce and saw through the darkness that Courtney had sat up. He telekinetically flipped on the light again and turned to her. "What's wrong?"

"I don't think I can do this."

"Do what?"

She smiled. "Sleep without a good night kiss." She reached behind his head and pulled him forward her tongue slipping into his mouth to meet his more than willing tongue. As they kissed she felt his hand slip to the curve in her back pulling her body even closer. Courtney pulled away reluctantly. "You're sure she knows there is no chance of working things out?"

Chris raised his eyebrows nodding. "I would take the lamp being thrown at my head as a sign that she got the message."

"No offense, but I always thought she was kind of bitchy." Courtney grinned, eyeing him seductively. "So...since she knows it's over...being the other woman wouldn't be as bad because she probably knows that we will be together. Oh, what the hell. How about we end that unlucky streak of yours?"

He rolled over pinning her to the bed causing her to laugh at his eagerness. Chris smiled down at her. "I love you, Courtney."

"I love you too, Chris. Oh, and kill the light, would you?"

Chris grinned mischievously and flicked his wrists causing the light to explode.

"That's not what I meant." She laughed adding, "Wyatt's so going to kill you."

The Halliwell shrugged. "Yeah, well being with my future wife is worth the risk."

"Good answer. Very good answer."

tbc...


	18. The Three Teams

Thanks to Karone Evertree, Christine Marquez and PiperLeo4eva you guys keep me typing.

CHAPTER 18

Chris smiled still half asleep and reached over to the other side of the bed to wrap his arm around Courtney. She wasn't there. He opened his eyes frowning at the empty spot in the bed where she should have been. The sheets and blankets had been pulled back and were in a pile at the end of the bed, and the pillow was thrown up against the headboard. Quickly sitting up he surveyed the room, relieved to see the young woman standing by the window, already dressed in her sweatshirt and jeans with her strawberry-blonde hair tied into a braid that fell to the middle of her back. As he watched her stare out the window, he noticed the sadness in her eyes. He hoped it didn't have something to do with last night.

"Morning." Courtney greeted without turning.

"Courtney?" Chris replied frowning as his concern grew. "Courtney, what's wrong?"

She turned to face him and forced a smile. "You snore. Kept me up half the night."

"I do not snore."

"Sounds like a monster truck." She replied her smile growing into a real one as she made her way back over to the bed. As she got to his side he grabbed her by the waist and pulled her to his lap. She laughed only barely struggling to get away.

Chris knew she was avoiding the truth, but he wouldn't push her...yet. For now, he would enjoy her presence in his life again. He would love her the way she deserved to be loved. The way he should have been loving her for a year. He would make her talk about the horrors she had to deal with last year another time. They would deal with all the problems together...as partners. That was something he looked forward to. He hadn't had a true partner for a long time.

A knock sounded at the door, and Wyatt stuck his head in. He grinned at the sight of his kid brother in bed with the woman he was meant to be with. "'Bout bloody time already." A pillow came flying at his head, and he wasn't sure who threw it. His money was on Chris. The older brother shook his head pleased with the outcome of last night's reunion. His sibling seemed happier than he had in a long time.

"What do you want, Wyatt?" Chris asked trying not to smile and failing.

"We're heading out soon. My futureself is waiting for you downstairs. Just thought I'd make sure you two love birds were awake." He winked at Courtney who rolled her eyes, laughing as her cheeks turned pink. "Anyway, hurry up and get ready. I want you two on that guy as soon as possible."

Chris turned to Courtney. "I guess I have my marching orders."

"Seems that way."

Wyatt shook his head. "Just get your butt downstairs soon, okay?" He slammed the door shut behind him, just to make them jump, and hopefully, wake his brother up enough to start getting ready.

"Well, I guess I have to get going, but I will see you as soon as this mess is taken care of. We'll get back home and then...I'll prove to you that this can work forever." Chris said taking her hand and rubbing the back lightly with his thumb.

She smiled contentedly. "Hmm...sounds nice." She touched his face lightly with her hand and gazed into his bright green eyes. "I love you, Christopher Perry Halliwell. Be safe today."

"I will." He took her hand from his face and kissed it. "I love you too, Courtney Nicole Turner." Reluctantly he stood from the bed and made his way into the bathroom to clean up before he and his brother from this time went on their stake-out.

Courtney watched him go and sighed. "Prove this will work forever, huh? How can it last when all the odds are against us?"

000

An hour later, Chris and future Wyatt sat on the bench in the park watching the man holding the camera. They did so discreetly, but with eyes of hawks. The name of their target was Derek Jaspers a thirty-three year old want to be film director. Odd. That was his dream, yet according to Piper and Preston, the guy became a powerful Senator who restarted the witch hunts. Power apparently was more important to him.

"Pass me the chicken sandwich." Wyatt ordered before taking a swig from his can of rootbeer.

Chris sighed and dug into the big brown bag of goodies Emily had packed for them. He pulled out one of several sandwiches and tossed it to his older brother. "Anything else, Master?"

"Well, if you want to rub my feet that'd be great, Slave Boy." Wyatt replied. When all he got was a glare, he shrugged and took a big bite from his sandwich.

"This is so boring."

"What would you prefer that we were under attack by some big bad demon?"

Chris rolled his eyes. "I'd rather vanquish evil than babysit some power hungry jerk."

"Well, since you asked for it, I'm going to let you take care of the darklighter that's following him." Wyatt replied taking another huge bite of the sandwhich.

Chris frowned. "What? Where? I don't see any darklighter."

"To the left. The one in the hideous red sweater from way back in the ancient times...eighties or something."

"That could just be someone with horrible taste." Chris answered shifting on the bench to get a better look. He shook his head. "Okay, the goatee is a bit suspicious, as well as the athame hidden in his jacket pocket. Not hidden well enough though. It's bulging out just a little."

Future Wyatt smiled pleased with himself. "Still haven't lost my eye for evil." He took a sip of his drink and glanced over at his younger brother. "Well, have at him, Chris. You're the one that wanted some action."

"Okay, but why is the darklighter here? I thought he had been after Persephone." Chris glanced around looking for some sort of explanation when he saw the darklighter's gaze fall on a young woman doing sign language in the middle of a group of children. Was she teaching them? Wait a minute! "Future whitelighter. He wasn't after your daughter; she only got in his way."

Wyatt glanced over at their target and saw he was moving closer. "I'll distract Spielberg. You go and protect the innocent."

"Works for me."

00

Courtney watched as Piper, Parker, Peyton, Preston, Persephone, and Perry all ran around the house, the boys chasing the girls in some sort of battle of the sexes form of tag. Two against four weren't good odds, and the boys seemed to be losing, although, it was hard for the young mother to tell as they were all moving so fast and in so many different directions that her head was beginning to spin. As Emily walked into the room carrying a tray of cut up fruit, vegetables and some dip all children ran towards her and within seconds the tray was empty and the kiddies were off and running again. Courtney felt herself start to panick. "I can't do this."

"Sure you can. You just don't have the experience yet. By the time the kids are this old, you'll be a pro with them." Emily replied smiling encouragingly. She frowned as she turned her focus to the kids. "Peyton leave Perry alone. Put down Auntie Melinda's lipstick. Don't put that on Perry. One...two..." Her daughter grinned wickedly, and Emily rolled her eyes going to save poor little Perry from getting painted in pink lipstick.

Future Courtney walked into the house carrying two bags of groceries. She smiled at her youngerself's scared expression. "Hey, if I can do it everyday that means you can. Literally." She leaned closer whispering, "besides, they're usually in school now. It's not nearly so bad."

"How many years before that happens?" Courtney asked her voice fear ridden, as she watched Emily scold Persephone for taking Preston's book and levitating so he couldn't reach it.

Her futureself just laughed and headed into the kitchen.

Adult Piper came down the stairs and shook her head at the noise. "Wow. It's like a zoo in here."

"Yeah, well you are part of the problem." Courtney replied pointing to the little pigtailed girl, who was busy shouting at Peyton for picking on Perry. "Bet Bianca would know how to handle this. I sure don't."

Piper rolled her eyes. "She didn't have this many kids in the house to deal with. Besides, she yelled a lot too. Sent us to our rooms. Took away our toys. Whatever she could do to make us sit still and shut up."

"You don't regret changing things at all then? I mean...I know what I was like in your world. How I hurt people you loved. How can you be sure I'll be any better than her?"

"I knew by the way Dad used to describe you." She smiled looking into her mother's ice blue eyes. "And he was right. You are just the way I imagined you to be. The mom I always wished I had."

"I'm terrified I'm going to let you down."

Piper's smile grew wider. "All good mothers are worried about the exact same thing." She turned in time to see Adult Preston get tackled by his youngerself and Perry. The poor guy had just shimmered into the room and already he was a victim of violence. Piper shook her head. "I think I should go help him." She turned her gaze back to her mother. "And don't worry. I can tell you're going to be a great mom. Considering I'm the kid, that's a good sign." After that was said she trotted over to her brother to save him from himself.

Courtney sighed. "I hope she's right." She glanced over at the grandfather clock surprised it was still around and working considering all the times it had been broken into a thousand pieces. "I wonder how Wyatt and Chris' futureself are doing with Jessica..."

000

Wyatt Halliwell twisted the spaghetti noodles around and around his fork then stabbed a piece of meatball and shoved the food into his mouth. He repeated this several more times before he noticed the older version of his little brother staring at him in disgust. He frowned. "What?"

"We are here to protect Jessica, not be waited on by her."

Jessica placed a large loaf of garlic bread in the middle of the kitchen table the two brothers were currently seated at. The smell of the roasted garlic made Wyatt's mouth water, and he immediately reached over to grab a piece. Chris smacked his hand away. Jessica laughed and shook her head. "It's okay. Feeding you is the least I can do. From what you've told me, I owe you my life. Many people do."

"That's not the point." Chris replied glaring as Wyatt snatched a piece of bread. He rolled his eyes and turned to face the young witch. "The point is that we are doing this to protect the future, and we don't need any more compensation than to know we succeeded-"

"-But food is nice!" Wyatt cut in smiling at the pretty young blonde.

Chris sighed feeling as though he had already lost any hope he might once have had for getting his point across. As Jessica offered him a piece of the garlic bread he smiled politely and took a piece. "Thank you." If you can't beat them....join them.

000

Chris' younger version walked over to a bench close to the darklighter as calmly as he could manage. He needed to find a way to get the guy out of the public area. Maybe to an alley? Or the country? Or the underworld? Anywhere else would be a better place for a vanquish. How could he get the guy to follow him elsewhere? Maybe if he waited long enough, the darklighter would make a move against the deaf woman...try to lead her somewhere. Chris would follow and send the guy to a fiery death in a record speed. That might work but he didn't want to use an innocent as bait. There had to be another way...

The older Wyatt, eating what was his third sandwhich of the day, casually sauntered over to the documentary maker, Derek Jaspers. "So, what are you filming?"

"Birds." The guy replied curtly. Obviously the guy did not want to be bothered. Probably felt he was too busy to make idle conversation.

"What kind of birds?"

Derek's eyes shifted to look at Wyatt from behind his video recorder. The witch could tell the guy had a short fuse, considering he'd only asked two questions, and the man was already shooting daggers. Through clenched teeth the documentary man grunted. "All kinds."

Wyatt glanced back over his shoulder to see his brother take position near the demon. He had to keep on the guy until Chris could find a way to get the darklighter out of the area. When the darklighter was taken care of they could just go back to watching Derek, making sure he wasn't going to catch any magic on film. "Why birds?"

"Can you not tell I'm a little busy right now?"

The Twice Blessed ignored him. "So...what's your favorite bird?"

Derek pulled back from his camera and frowned. "Are you special or something?"

"My mom always said I was." Wyatt dead-panned.

The other man nodded and turned back to his work. Perhaps he thought he could just ignore Wyatt. That wasn't going to work. He could annoy anyone. Break them down until they snapped. If anyone doubted it, they could just ask Chris. "You never answered my question."

Silence.

"Oh, come on. You must have a favorite. What is it?"

Silence.

"I like doves. They represent peace and love. What's not to like?"

Silence.

Wyatt realized the guy was going to be harder to crack than he had thought. He moved to stand directly in front of the camera. "Hello? Hey, are listening to me?"

Derek lowered his camera. His round face was beat red and his eyes showed more white than should have been humanly possible. "Get the hell away from me! I am trying to work here! Get lost before I have you arrested for harrassment. Go!"

"All you had to do was ask. And would a please in there have killed you? Didn't your mother teach you any manners?" Wyatt replied before walking off. He could vaguely hear the guy cussing under his breath behind him.

Turning to where Chris had been sitting moments earlier Wyatt frowned. His kid brother was gone, the deaf woman and her students were present...and the darklighter was gone. How had his sibling managed to lure the darklighter away from the innocent? Unless...he used himself as bait. "Oh, crap."

tbc...

up next: Chris battles the darklighter, and Courtney learns to have faith in herself.


	19. The Fight and The Return

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed!!!! You guys are awesome!**

**Chapter 19**

Courtney sighed as she watched the children continue to run around at high speed, yelling and laughing and generally having the time of their lives. That was until Perry came up to her looking a little pale, with green eyes that were dull and glazed over. His little shoulders were slumped and he sniffled. "Mommy, I don't feel good."

The young mother would have thought her first instinct would be panic or dread. She felt neither. Instead her hand went to his little forehead and bit her lip as she felt the heat coming off it. She smiled softly and picked the small boy up, pleased as his legs and arms wrapped around her as though she were his only hope. As she made her way up the stairs she wondered which room was his. Making an executive decision, she went to the room she and Chris used to share when she had lived in the manor.

She set Perry down on the bed gently and was surprised when he immediately laid down and covered up with the down comforter. Courtney sat next to him on the bed and looked at her future son sympathetically. "So, what doesn't feel good exactly? Your head, tummy, throat...all of thee above?"

"My tummy and my head." He replied sounding pitiful.

Courtney nodded as she went over in her mind what might be normal to do for those ailments. She had never really been around kids before, and wasn't sure about how to deal with sick ones. Leo could heal him, but for some reason she didn't think Chris would like that very much. She could picture him wanting to let the children deal with normal flu and colds on their own. She tried to think back to her time living with the human family. They had gotten sick before right? "Would you like any soup?"

He made the most awful face she had ever seen.

"What would you like?"

Perry looked at her thoughtfully for a moment, his green eyes looking on at her as though she were some sort of deity. He trusted her so much, and she had no idea what she was doing. Courtney felt so much guilt. She should have gotten her futureself to help the poor boy. Just as she was about to tell him she would be back and leave to get the other Courtney, the young mother heard the sweetest little voice speak up. "Mommy, could you cuddle with me?"

"Sure sweetie." She said as tears sprung to her eyes. He just wanted her company. Just her being with him was enough to make him feel better.

Courtney laid down next to the sick child and smiled as he turned to her, laying his feverish head on her shoulder. She wrapped one arm around him and brushed back his long brown bangs.

"Mommy, can you tell me a story?"

She wasn't sure if she could. Chris was the story teller. He could keep people captivated for hours with his imaginative descriptions of characters and far away places. That man had a gift for telling stories. It was probably why he was such a good liar when he had to be. Courtney on the other hand was a lousy liar and probably a lousy story teller. "Uh...I can try. What would you like to hear?"

"A story about when you and daddy were young." He scrunched up his face thinking. "A funny one."

Courtney ignored the fact her little boy had just called her old. She was almost two centuries old, so she supposed it was true, but she didn't feel old. Chris certainly wasn't old at all. He was in the prime of life. To a six year old, she supposed Chris did seem old. It was kind of funny. "A funny story about me and your dad, huh?"

The child nodded. "Please, Mommy?"

Thinking for a moment, Courtney smiled remembering their first date. "Okay, well it all started about ten years ago...

_It was the year 2024, and Courtney stood in front of a mirror examining herself. A slinky_, _forest green dress clung to her lovely curves. She bit her lip anxiously wondering what on earth she was thinking going out on a date with a Halliwell. It was insane. She was Cole Turner's niece. If any of the Halliwells ever discovered that fact, she would be as good as dead. Still...that boy was the cutest being she'd seen since the 1800's. Death might be worth it._

_She bit her lip as she heard the doorbell ring. It was showtime. Trying not to trip on her heels she walked as quickly_ _as possibly to the door. Courtney took a deep breath then opened it. She was met by a charming smile, dazzling green eyes, and a single white rose. She smiled, blushing slightly and accepted the flower. "Thanks. That's so sweet."_

_" My mom taught me well." He replied grinning confidentely. Chris offered his arm. "Shall we?"_

_"We shall." She replied laughing as she locked arms with him. _

_The restaurante was known for excellent italian cuisine and romantic atmosphere. Candles and flowers everywhere with soft instrumental playing in the background created the perfect mood for love. Chris pulled out a chair in the corner of the room and gestured for Courtney to sit. She did so._

_"Ah this place is so great. Where did you hear about it?" She asked as he sat._

_"My dad used to take my mom here on their anniversary." He suddenly broke out into a large smile. "It was the only place in town that met her standards."_

_Courtney frowned a little. _

_"She was a chef." He explained. _

_"Oh. So, do you cook then?"_

_Chris shrugged. "Sometimes. Don't have a lot of time right now for it. I own my mom's old club, P3. I swear somedays it's like I live there."_

_"A club. That's great." Courtney replied as a waiter came over and placed menus in front of them. She glanced at the prices and nearly choked on her water. She noticed Chris become pale. "Uh...do you want to go somewhere else?"_

_Chris shook his head. "No, it's fine. Really. Just get whatever you want."_

_"Okay." She replied unsure. "Can I have a side salad and some water?"_

_Chris frowned at her. "I know what you're doing. I've got plenty of money." He turned to the waiter. "We'll have an appetizer of stuffed mushrooms and two orders of the chicken con salsa blanco over the alfredo noodles please."_

_"I can order myself thanks." Courtney said hotly as the waiter walked off._

_Chris rolled his eyes. "Side salad and a water. Give me a break."_

_"I was trying to be nice."_

_"By insulting me?"_

_"That's not what I meant to do. I just noticed that you..."_

_Chris leaned back in his chair, folding his arms over his chest. "That I what?"_

_"I think we got off on the wrong foot here." Courtney replied trying to put some water on the fire that was growing. She smiled softly. "I never intended to insinuate that you were poor or whatever else you thought I was. I just think these prices are a bit ridiculous. I'm sorry if I made you feel bad."_

_The young witch smiled slightly and nodded. "I guess I let my male pride get the best of me. I'm sorry too." He sighed and tried to think of a new line of conversation. "So...have any relatives?"_

_"Nope." She shook her head. "Well, not that I speak to."_

_"I have a huge family. It's insane how many people there are. I have the cutest little cousin though. She's eleven, her name is Pearl, and she follows me everywhere." He turned to his coat, and began to dig through the pockets. "I think I have a picture in my wallet..."_

_Several moments passed. Courtney frowned. "What's wrong?"_

_Chris swallowed, his face red. "I can't find my wallet."_

_"You're kidding."_

_"Do I look like I'm kidding?" Chris asked frustrated with himself._

_Courtney started laughing. "Come on. It's a sign. Let's ditch this stuck up restaurante and go get burgers."_

_Chris looked shocked. "Are you serious?"_

_"I'm not one for fancy italian restaurantes. Give me a beer and a burger, and I'm happy as can be." She laughed as he continued to stare at her in what she hoped was pleasant surprise. She shrugged. "What can I say? I'm not like other girls."_

_The young man let out a breath of relief. "I'm so glad to hear that." He glanced around to make sure the waiter was gone. He grinned. "Let's get out of here."_

_In about half an hour the couple had reached a nice little bar and grill and were full of burgers, fries and a couple drinks. Courtney had paid, and Chris had thanked her profusely while promising to pay her back and make the evening up to her somehow. Everything seemed to be going fine until Courtney felt something very wrong in her stomach. She ran to the bathroom. Ten minutes later she came out looking very pale._

_"Are you okay, Court?" Chris asked worried._

_She shook her head before running back into the bathroom. _

_Chris stood outside the door for almost another half an hour before she returned assured that the nausea was gone. She still felt awful and was fairly certain her makeup was a mess, puke was in her long curls, and her breath smelled bad. Lovely first date._

Perry laughed. "He didn't have any money and you threw up!"

Courtney nodded remembering. "Yeah...it was pretty bad. I'm shocked we decided to go out again after that."

The little boy smiled. "It was because bad things happened to both of you. It was even."

"I suppose so." She sighed as he put his head back down on her shoulder and yawned. Within moments, his eyes were closed and his breathing became slow and deep. He was asleep.

Courtney stroked his soft brown hair and allowed herself a small smile. "If we could survive a first date like that...maybe Chris and I can survive everything else too." She gazed down at her little boy. "It is certainly worth a shot."

000

Chris walked a little more slowly than was normal for him, trying to keep tabs on where the darklighter was, and how close he was getting. The young man looked around hoping to find some sort of abandoned area where he could vanquish the demon without anyone seeing. There had to be some place he could go. His focus shifted to a building about one hundred feet ahead of him on the right. It was an older building, probably around when his mom was a kid. Boards covered the windows and a large sign was posted outside the door stating it was shut down for future renevations. Chris smiled. He had found his vanquishing site.

Looking behind him, Chris spotted the darklighter not too far back. The guy had his hand in the pocket of his coat where the athame was hidden. He looked frustrated and angry at not being able to just kill the Halliwell right away. To put insult to injury, Chris smiled at him and gave a little wave. Then, he moved to the door of the building and kicked it in running inside knowing the darklighter was sure to be following closely.

The room was almost completely pitch black save for the light that was coming in through the now open door. Chris slipped behind the door and crouched in the shadows waiting for his pursuer to arrive. He didn't have to wait long. The darklighter appeared mere moments later slamming the door closed to create a total absence of light. Chris hadn't expected that one. Hadn't remembered how well evil could see in the dark. Probably because they lived in the underworld and were used to it. He really didn't know. All he did know was that he could only make out a vague form in front of him. It had to be the darklighter. He swung his arm sending the form flying into a nearby wall. He heard a cry of anger and felt satisfied that he had hit his target. That was when he noticed a second figure emerge from out of nowhere. His eyes shifted between the form he had sent into the wall and the new one. What was the second demon? Was it a demon or some run away kid? He couldn't see to be sure.

The new figure lifted its hands and a shape too similar to a crossbow to be ignored came into focus. Great. Two darklighters. Fun.

Chris crouched lower to the ground attempting to better hide his position. Then, he concentrated on the weapon carrying threat and held his hand out palm open and then squeezed it shut slowly. His skills with telekinesis were strong enough to the point he could stop a being's heart, which was what he planned on doing. It was working too. The crossbow slipped from the demon's hand as he sunk to his knees in pain. The problem with this technique was that it required a great deal of concentration and took a little too much time. So much that the other darklighter was able to get to his feet, summon his crossbow and arrows, and fire a shot at Chris' head just as Chris managed to make his friend explode.

The young witch flew to the ground narrowly missing having his head pierced by the arrow. He flicked his wrists, but missed slightly causing the demon's shoulder to explode instead of the darklighter's head.. He cursed under his breath as the darklighter shimmered out. Chris' cursing grew worse as the darklighter reappeared with two friends...both warlocks.

Chris flicked his wrists causing the darklighter to explode. The two warlocks then began to chant in latin. He shook his head trying to think up a quick vanquish. "In this day and in this hour, I call upon the ancient power. Send these warlocks from this place, vanquish them from time and space."

Just as he finished the spell, the warlocks too had finished their chanting. Something strange occurred just then. The floor began to glow in the triangle the three men had formed while chanting. The warlocks slipped into the blue light screaming as they entered the pits of what Chris assumed to be hell. What he didn't know was that someone had come out of that portal...that Chris' spell had not caused it alone. White and dark magic had collided causing a rip in the world of the living and that of the dead. Chris' magic had been strong enough to keep him in the land of the living, but another with equally powerful magic had slipped out unseen. It created balance. Two evils had gone in and one great evil had come out.

00

Courtney slipped away from her son, careful to not wake him. She thought a nap might help him fight off the bug he had caught. Slipping out of the room, Courtney took a deep, satisified breath. Life might end up good after all. It was a jinx to think that. Just as the thought crossed her mind, she felt a strong presence enter the world. A powerful...familiar presence. She gasped and stumbled backward into the wall. "Uncle Cole?"

tbc...


	20. Cole Hates the Halliwells

Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed.  You are all the bestest people in the whole world! 

CHAPTER 20

Cole Turner watched the young man before him with a wary eye. He had just been in hell not more than three minutes earlier, and now, he was in some abandoned building with a green eyed man. It was a good thing he had the ability to be invisible. He wasn't sure if he trusted this man. Either this person had just freed him from an eternity in hell, or he was some dumb mortal in the wrong place at the wrong time. Why in the seven circles of hell did he look familiar? Eh..after living for over two centuries people Cole saw were all starting to look alike.

The young man let out a breath of what appeared to be relief. Just as the shaggy haired stranger turned to leave, a set of orbs appeared next to him. Cole had to struggle not to groan in disgust. Whitelighters...he hated whitelighters. Such a bunch of dumb pacificists sitting high and mighty in the clouds with sticks up their rear ends.

"Wyatt, what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be watching Jessica?" The first man asked the whitelighter.

Cole raised an eyebrow. Wyatt? Wasn't that Leo's last name? Was it just a coincidence? Did this guy know Leo...was he related to Leo?  How could he be...?  An answer would be most interesting.  Cole folded his arms and watched the two men, listening carefully to their every word. Maybe their conversation could be of some use to him. What year was it? How did he get here? Where was here exactly? Most importantly, who the hell were these guys? Friends or enemies?

"Well, future you thought that everything was safe. It is damn near nine o'clock. Besides, my futureself just said that you vanquished the demons, and the documentary guy is on some date now. He won't be catching any magic any time soon. My little girl is safe. I think we can go home now, Chris."

The man, Chris, smiled softly. "That'd be great. I have so much I need to take care of, especially in regard to Courtney."

Cole frowned. He was sure it was just a coincidence, but his niece was named Courtney. He hadn't seen her for over a century. He wondered if his sorry excuse for a half-brother was dead yet. He hoped so. Courtney was a good kid. She deserved better than to be used as a puppet in her father's twisted game. Cole had always been fond of the young lady. She was the only other half-demon he knew of, and the only other person who he could relate with. They hadn't talked often, but when they had...a connection was definetely found.  They were similar in spirit, and if given an opportunity they could have been close.  Shame that he had been evil for so long that they had lost touch. Shame that she hadn't ever met Pheobe. She would have liked Pheobe. Oh, god...he missed her. He loved her, and hated her. He wasn't sure which was the stronger of the two emotions right now.  Hate he believed.  She had crushed him after all.

Wyatt smiled warmly. "You and Courtney are going to be just fine. Considering what I walked in on this morning, I would say you two are definetely on the right track."

The other man gave a short laugh and nodded. "I would like to keep it that way, so let's get back home. I want to spend some time with Piper before she has to leave."

Cole nearly cussed out loud. These two knew Piper! Were they related or whitelighter friends of Leo's. The name could be a coincidence...they definetely could not be trusted if they were friends or relatives of the Halliwells. Granted, he still loved Pheobe, but he hated her more, and most certainly did not trust her. At least he knew a little bit more about where he was in time though. If Piper were still alive, not too much time must have passed since he had been vanquished the last time. This could be a good thing...he could get revenge on Pheobe for breaking his heart when all he ever did was love her. Maybe these two jokers would be able to help him accomplish that feat.

"I'm going to miss Piper when she leaves. I was just starting to get to know her."

"At least things will be better in the future now. For everyone. That makes it easier to say goodbye." Chris sighed as a moment passed in silence. "Let's get back to the manor. I want to get this over with."

"See ya there." Wyatt replied as he orbed away. The other man followed shortly after.

Cole shook his head. He had been right. They knew the Halliwells...were going to the manor and everything. The manor...he wondered if it had changed at all in the years that had passed. He would soon find out because he was going there after the two men. He would make the Halliwells feel the pain that Pheobe had made him feel. He shimmered out after them a devious smile gracing his lips.

000

Courtney leaned against the wall unsure of what emotions she should be feeling. She knew what she had sensed earlier to be the truth. Cole was back. Her uncle was alive again. This was a big problem.  Part of her was happy; he had always been so kind to her, sticking up for her against her maniacal father. Another part of her was terrified though. He was an enemy to the Halliwells. They had vanquished him, and he would more than likely want revenge. Cole would hurt Chris...

She swallowed hard and shook her head. This couldn't be happening. It just couldn't. She had just regained her faith in their relationship, and now, she might have to choose between the man she loved and the only family she had left. A man who had been nothing but kind to her. What the hell was she supposed to do? She wouldn't let Cole hurt anyone. She couldn't. Niether could she let the Halliwells vanquish him again. Courtney cared about Cole, and wanted to get to know him better. She felt sick. Closing her eyes, she was suddenly overwhelmed by the feeling of familiarity. Cole was in the manor.  She had to find him before Chris and Wyatt got back.  She glanced at a clock and shook her head, frowning.  She didn't have much time.

000

Courtney had not been able to locate Cole.  She had scoured the house for over two hours, and while she could sense him, she could not pinpoint his exact whereabouts.  He was more than likely moving around and invisible.  She wanted to scream.  She hadn't found him!  Now it was too late; the time had come for Piper and Preston to return to the future and for Wyatt, Courtney, and Chris to return to the past. Well, she would have to hope that her futureself would deal with him. Her time here was up. Home was calling.

Everyone gathered in the attack hugging and saying their goodbyes. Courtney and Piper were crying softly. Their hug lasted extra long as Piper whispered that Courtney was going to be a great mom, and to not worry. Courtney replied that she loved her and was proud of her. Chris and Preston hugged too, though for a much shorter period of time. Chris told Preston that he couldn't wait to get to know him better in the future. Preston told his father that he loved him and that he would see him in the future. The parents then switched, with Courtney holding Preston and Chris with Piper.

Chris pushed Piper's hair from her face and smiled proudly at his only daughter. "I love you so much, and I am so proud of you. I can't wait to watch baby you grow up into the remarkable woman you are." She wiped away the falling tears and blushed as she smiled. He hugged her again, a little tighter. "Thank you for everything."

"I love you, Daddy." She said her voice quivering. "So much."

The two parted and saw Courtney and Preston do the same.

Wyatt moved forward and first hugged Piper telling her that he was grateful for everything she had done, and then he moved to hug Preston telling him the same thing. He then reached in his pocket and drew out a vial of purple liquid and muttered a spell under his breath. He tossed it at a drawing of the triquetra that was on the wall. A blue portal to the future appeared and with his arm around his sister, Preston led them both through it to their new life.

Chris closed his eyes and let out a deep breath as he watched them go. It hurt to say goodbye. He wished he hadn't had to. The only consolation he could find was that he had their babyselves to look forward to raising. He had Courtney too.

Courtney could feel Cole nearby. She felt as though he were watching her. He could have been in the attic with them. She was certain he had the ability to become invisible...probably where she had gotten it from. She could only sense his presence in the area, not the exact location, and it worried her to no end. It was her worrying that caused her to barely notice as Wyatt tossed another potion at the wall as it had just turned back to normal. Only vaguely noticed Chris take her hand and lead her through the portal to their own time. She did however distinctly recall feeling someone else touch her arm...an invisible someone who followed them through the portal.

000

It had taken some time for Cole to figure out what the hell was going on. To figure out that Pheobe and her sisters were not in this time, and that the Piper talked about by the Chris person was a different Piper than he had known. The manor however was exactly the same, which meant that the connection of the names Wyatt and Piper were significant. Though, he was still a little shaky on the whole Piper being Chris' daughter from the future thing.  That seemed to be an interesting story...not one that he cared to hear, but intersesting all the same. Chris named his daughter Piper, was a whitelighter, had a brother named Wyatt...the two boys had to have been Piper's kids. It would explain everything. Well, except for why in the seven hells his niece was involved with that Chris person. That made him want to vomit...or kill someone. Whichever happened first. His neice with a Halliwell! It was awful. Piper's son...that's why he had looked familiar. Damn it! He had to knock some sense into Courtney. She was sleeping with the enemy...that was unacceptable. She was only going to get hurt...just like he had.

He watched as a portal opened into the wall and Chris took his niece's hand and started to lead her through it. No way was he going to leave her in his hands. He had to protect her from the Halliwells at all cost. Teach her that no matter how much you love someone...witches and demons can never be together.

tbc...Yes, Cole has issues.  He has been in hell a little too long.


	21. Cole and Courtney

ilovedrew88: Cole may find Chris to be tougher than he thinks.    
piperleo4eva: it's Cole...you know he's going to do something.   
red-rumm: awesome name. Shining is a good story. Thanks btw.   
karone evertree: cole isn't completely evil, and courtney has a few tricks up her sleeve.   
christine marquez: no worries   
padfootcc: don't worry

CHAPTER 21

When the Halliwells and Courtney stepped through the portal, Chris immediately felt something was off. His heart was pounding just a little faster, and the first thought that popped into his mind was Courtney. As his foot touched the ground of the attic back in his own time he spun around to see the mother of his child stumble out of the portal with a look of fear in her eyes. Considering that he had never seen her afraid of anything, Chris felt his worries were more than justified. He began to move toward her, but Wyatt came flying out of the portal and crashed into him sending both men toppling to the floor.

Chris saw as Courtney tried to move to him, probably to see if they were okay, but she jerked to a halt as soon as she took her first step. "Court?"

It was at this moment that a man appeared beside her, holding her arm tightly. Wyatt and Chris shared a look. The guy looked familar. Where had they seen that demon before? It hit Chris like a bus. "Cole...how the hell...?"

"Glad to see I haven't been forgotten." Cole replied smiling, a dark edge in his eyes. He turned to Courtney. "Courtney, of all the people in the world, why did you have to go and get involved with Piper Halliwell's son? I'm surprised she hasn't blown you up by now. Or do they not know who you really are?"

Chris was on his feet now. At the mention of his mother, he winced. "Don't you dare even say her name. You don't have the right."

"What the...?" Cole frowned as suddenly he understood the pained look on both boys' faces. "She's...dead?" For a moment the demon almost looked saddened by the news, but before anyone besides Courtney could read him, he began to smile darkly again. "Who did it? Would love to shake their hand."

Wyatt raised his hands and flicked his wrists but nothing happened to Cole. He just stood there smiling. The Twice Blessed's eyes grew wide. "My powers..."

"Are equal to mine. If you're the oldest, then you are the one that made Piper invincible. When we fought, we always came to a standstill. In other words, you can't stop me. No one can."

Courtney looked to Chris, saw the panic in his eyes. She knew he was scared for her. She was scared for him. Cole was the most powerful being the Charmed Ones had come across. He had been an avatar! Only the power of three had been able to stop him, and that was in combination with the nexus. Chris should be scared. Courtney didn't know what her uncle planned on doing next. She turned to him as best she could as he held her arm. "Please, just leave them alone. I'll go with you...do whatever you want me to. Just leave them alone. Please, Uncle Cole."

Cole frowned as he saw the look in her eyes. She was in love all right. It was a pity. He knew from experience that loving a witch only leads to pain. So much pain that a person will attempt to take their own life...repeatedly. He remembered his own failed attempts. He had longed for death because without Pheobe his life had been worthless. In the end he had been granted everlasting peace, only to be drug back into the world by his niece's lover...a witch. Well, he would end that affair. Courtney would not go through what he went through. No way. "You'll come with me? Do whatever I say?"

"Yes."

"Courtney, no!" Chris shot forward to grab her, but with a raise of his hand Cole shot him in the stomach with an energy ball. Both Wyatt and Courtney screamed out as Chris fell to the attic floor.

Courtney thrashed against her uncle's hold hitting him with her free hand until he grabbed it and held her tighter. Tears were streaming down her face as she cried her lover's name over and over again. "Chris! Please, god, don't do this to us. Chris! Wyatt, do something!"

Wyatt was at his brother's side holding his head in his lap. "Dad! Chris is hurt! Hurry!"

"Leo is still alive? Damn. I would have thought a darklighter would have managed to kill him by now." Cole turned to Courtney who was hysterical by now. It hurt him to have to do this to her, but it would be better in the long run. "We're going."

Orbs appeared by the door to the attic. Leo materialized and was about to run to Wyatt's side when he saw who it was that had hurt his son. "Cole?" He shook his head. "No. It isn't possible. You're dead."

"Dad, heal now, be confused later!"

Leo moved next to Chris and started healing him. The bloody wound began to close, the blood returning to his son's body as well. Light green eyes shot open, and the young man bolted up right. "Courtney!" But it was too late. She and Cole were both gone.

000

Courtney and Cole materialized in an old mausoleum. The young woman was still crying too hard to even fight him anymore. When he released her arm, she slumped against the wall holding herself. Just as the uncle moved to comfort her, she turned on him sending flames flying at his head. Nothing happened. So, she began hitting him as hard as she could. He rolled his eyes. "Courtney, it was for your own good."

"My own good?" She paused in beating him long enough to scream at him. "I love Chris! I am engaged to him! We have a beautiful daughter together already! I'm going to have two more sons in the future! We were going to be happy together until you came and damn near killed him! You stupid son of a bitch!"

Cole sighed and folded his arms. "Courtney, just because you saw that future doesn't mean it would come true. The future is always changing. Besides, maybe you would be happy for the first decade, but what about later on? What about after the kids? He's going to age and die, Courtney. You never will. What then?"

Just the thought of having to watch Chris die made her want to be physically ill. She shook her head. "It doesn't matter...I love him."

"Love isn't enough, Courtney!"

"Why the hell not?" She lifted her head up and stared him down. "It was enough when you and Pheobe were together. Everything would have been fine if you hadn't gone back to being evil."

Cole glared at her. "Turned back to being evil? Is that the crap they've been feeding you? I saved their lives! Yes, I became the Source, but I didn't know that would happen. I tried to fight it, and I nearly succeeded, but then Pheobe killed the wizard and decided to join me. We could have gone back to the way things were if she hadn't done that! Then, when she decides to be good...she just vanquishes me! I understood. I did. I was harboring the Source, but the Source was gone after that. We could have been together, but she was too afraid of me. Afraid of _me_. I would have done anything for her, Courtney. I did do everything for her. How was I repaid? She scorned me, said she hated me. The pain is unimaginable, Courtney."

"That won't happen to me and Chris. He trusts me."

"Hmph." Cole shook his head. "He's a witch and you're a demon. Trust can't exist. In the end he will betray you."

"Chris isn't like that! He knows the temptation, and understands me because of it. He has gone through hell and come back stronger. He knows what it is like to lose people he loves, but continues to love anyway. Chris has battled evil when it was in the form of those he cared about most. Most importantly, and listen well, Cole, Chris doesn't give up on the people he loves. Ever. No matter how badly they hurt him...how twisted they might become...Chris will never stop loving them, and never give up hope of saving them."

Cole smiled sadly. "I thought the same thing about Pheobe, Courtney. Look where that got us."

"He's the father of my child, Cole. I'm not going to give up on him either."

Cole frowned. "I can't believe you had a kid with him. Do you have any idea how painful your daughter's life is going to be. She will be trusted by no one. Hated by everyone."

"Go back to hell, Cole."

The man sighed shaking his head as his frown deepened. "You are the only family I have left. We have a bond of pain that others can't understand. We are half-demons. Souls that make us feel human, but powers that make us evil. We long for a life with love, but are given one of solitude and pain. I know what you are feeling, Courtney. I have lived it. What kind of an uncle would I be if I let you go through that? Let the chance remain for your death at the hands of the man you love?"

Courtney saw the softness in his eyes and felt her own resolve begin to melt. He wasn't evil. He wasn't. Cole was just worried for her, angry about his own fate, and maybe lonely. He was family, and she couldn't turn her back on that. Not when all he wanted to do was save her from pain. She just had to find a way for him to understand that Chris wasn't going to hurt her. If Cole could just meet Chris, get to know him better then maybe he would realize that things would work. A plan began to form in her mind.

000

Chris had needed to be alone for a minute. Needed to think. The only way to do that was to be by himself. Well...mostly by himself. He had Piper in his arms, the little girl fast asleep in the nook of his left arm. She was so beautiful. He stroked her cheek lightly with one finger. The baby smiled in her sleep. The father sighed. "I'm going to get mommy back. I promise."

A soft knock came at the door. Chris looked up to see his brother leaning against the frame. Wyatt looked like hell worn over. Dark rings lined his blood shot eyes. The younger brother imagined he looked the same. Neither of them had slept at all for almost two days. Chris watched as Wyatt rubbed his hands together nervously. When his brother spoke, the words were almost too soft to hear. "I'm so sorry, Chris. I should have been able to stop him."

"Wyatt, the charmed ones were barely able to stop them. Don't blame yourself. Besides, we are going to get her back." He looked down at his daughter. "I promised. Everyone knows how I am with promises."

Wyatt nodded smiling softly. "Yeah. You've never broken one before." He shook his head. "I should have summoned exacaliber. Sliced him into tiny demon pieces."

"You can do that when Dad tracks him down." Chris shifted Piper to his other arm as his left one started to go to sleep. "Courtney is going to be fine. She's a fighter. She'll be ok until we get there."

"You are way too calm about this. Who are you and what did you do with my real brother?"

Chris shrugged slightly. "I don't know. I guess I just have this weird feeling that everything is going to be all right. Have felt like that ever since I came up here and started holding Piper. She just has this calming affect on me. Besides, we can't do anything until we find them, and Dad's already on that."

Orbs appeared next to the crib in the nursery. Leo materialized with a worried look on his face. He turned to his youngest son and swallowed. "Cole wants to meet with you. Alone. Tonight in an old masoleum. He sent word through a lower level demon while I was searching in the underworld."

"Chris, you can't go alone. He'll kill you."

"Wyatt, I'm going. I have to." Chris looked down at his sleeping child. "I am not going to let my daughter grow up without her mother."

tbc...


	22. Chris and Cole

THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO HAS REVIEWED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST!

CHAPTER 22

Cole leaned against the wall of the old masoleum, his arms folded over his chest and one foot planted against the wall. His frown deepened as yet another minute ticked by. He hated waiting. Being patient just was not in his nature. Piper's kid had better show up quick, or Courtney's little meeting was going to be over before it started. Although, he couldn't really blame Chris for taking the coward's way out. He had probably never had to face someone so powerful before. Still, Piper Halliwell would have never backed down from a fight.

Piper...he had hated her, but respected her. She was tough that one. Always putting the needs of everyone else first and battling anyone who stood in the way of protecting them. Piper had been the toughest one to fight even before she was pregnant with her first son. Hmm...hadn't everyone thought she was having a girl? All the others in the Warren line had been girls. Strange. "I wouldn't be in this mess if Piper's kids were girls."

"Maybe you wouldn't have a problem, but I would. I look like crap in a dress."

Cole turned to the sound of the voice and smiled despite himself. "So you showed after all."

"I've never backed down from anyone or anything before." Chris replied moving from the entrance of the masoleum. "I'm not about to start now. Where the hell is Courtney?"

The demon raised his eyebrows. "Anyone ever tell you, you sound like your mother?"

Chris frowned but remained silent. He clenched his fists to keep from tossing the half- demon into the wall with his telekinesis. This demon had no right to claim to know his mom well enough to make any kind of statement regarding her. He remained still, knowing any attack wouldn't have done enough damage, and Cole would probably be able to kill him in under a minute. He wouldn't do Courtney or his daughter any good dead.

"Courtney made me promise to talk to you before I make my final decision. I figure that I might as well. Won't change my mind about you." Cole replied pushing himself away from the wall. "You are a witch...a Halliwell, which is worse. You can't possibly think you will live happily ever after with my niece. Don't give me the 'I've seen the future' bullshit because it's not going to fly with me. Tell me why the hell I should let you anywhere near Courtney. Knowing the way your family is with half-demons, I wouldn't be surprised if you tried to vanquish her already."

The young witch's green eyes burned with anger. "You don't know anything about me or Courtney. I love her, and there is no way you are keeping me from her, and if you've hurt her I swear to whatever power is listening that I will find a way to vanquish you. I've dealt with worse than you before and come out on top. I can do it again."

Cole couldn't help but notice the fire the kid had. He was gutsy this one. The witch really did seem to love Courtney, but how long would that last? How long until she said or did something that made him question her...made him think he had to vanquish her? It happened with him and Pheobe...it could happen again. Only it wouldn't. He wouldn't let it. As the young man made his threat, Cole frowned. "Worse than me? Sure, Kid."

"Tell him, Chris. Tell him who you really are. What you've been through."

Both men turned to see Courtney standing to the left, directly in between both of them. Her ice blue eyes met first with light green ones, giving them strength and courage while recieving concern and love. She then turned to meet eyes identical to her own. She begged silently for Cole to give Chris a shot. To listen. Her uncle turned away from her gaze. The young woman sighed and faced her lover again. "Chris, I know what your family has told you about Cole. I understand that you are scared for me, but you don't have to be. Know that no matter what happens here tonight, Cole would never hurt me. The only reason he is here willing to," she turned to Cole frowning, "_listen_" she turned back to Chris, "is because I asked him to, and he cares about me. He doesn't want me to get hurt like he got hurt."

"This is a waste of time, Courtney. Nothing this kid says is going to change my mind. Witches and demons can't love one another. It's a mistake to try." Cole replied glaring at Chris. He then moved his eyes to frown at his niece. "You shouldn't be here. If he tries anything stupid, I'll kill him, and I don't think you should see that."

Chris' mask went up and his eyes dulled slightly. He knew how to deal with people like Cole. He wouldn't show them fear. Wouldn't show them any of his feelings or thoughts. He would be hard as steel, quicker than lightening, and smarter than his opponent. If he could battle against his own brother, the all mighty Twice Blessed, he could handle Cole Turner. He could handle anything.

"Chris, please don't do this. Just be honest with him! Damn it, Chris!" Courtney moved to his side as she saw the switch between her Chris and the other Chris take place. She could recognize the change in personality by the look in his eyes and the blankness on his face. His posture was straighter...more intimidating. Everything about him was more intimidating. That wasn't what she wanted from him! He had to tell Cole what had happened...how his other life had been. Tell Cole how he had faced evil, been tempted by it and even succombed to it on occasion. Chris and Cole were more alike than either of them realized, but that epiphany would never come if Chris didn't snap out of it!

The young witch turned to the woman he loved. "Be honest with a demon? You can't be serious, Courtney." Chris turned a wary eye on Cole. "What would be the point of sharing my life with a man I loathe? A demon who wants nothing more than to tear us apart?"

"He's my uncle, the only family I have left."

Chris frowned and raised a hand to indicate Cole. "That's family? Are you insane? He tried to murder my mom and her sisters. He probably had a hand in getting my Aunt Prue killed. He was the source of all evil, Courtney! How could you possibly consider him family?"

"So was I." Courtney took a step back, a hurt look flashing in her eyes. She bit her lower lip and folded her arms across her chest. She swallowed to stop from letting any tears fall. "I was the Source, Chris. I killed innocents. Does that make me a monster? Unlovable? There is no difference between me and Cole. If you can't try to come to some sort of understanding...I don't know if we should be together."

"Told you." Cole muttered.

Courtney glared at him. "If you don't give him a chance, I swear I will never forgive you, and then what will you have left in the world?"

Chris shook his head. "I love you, Courtney, and what happened wasn't your choice-"

"-It wasn't his choice either!" Courtney shook her head. "He's my uncle, Chris. You have to understand that I care about him. He has always been good to me. He's family. I will not turn my back on that unless he gives me no other option."

The young man sighed relenting. "What exactly do you want me to do then?"

"Talk. Be honest. Tell him about yourself. Listen to what he has to say. Just...try not to hate each other." She turned to her uncle. "You. Listen and be fair. You promised."

Cole shrugged. "Fine."

"Firstly, the name is Chris Perry Halliwell. I own P3 now. Courtney and I have a daughter named Piper. She's six months old." He noted the raised eyebrow at the name and set his jaw to keep from saying any of the many less than pleasant things he was thinking. He went on. "I assume that Courtney wants me to tell you about my other life."

The demon frowned. "Other life...?"

"I changed the timeline, drastically altering what is my present time. In my other life...Wyatt, my older brother, was the ruler of all evil." He paused looking over to Courtney who was smiling encouragingly. He rolled his eyes at how stupid he felt telling all of this to a man who was his family's worst enemy. "I was, for a time...his right hand man. At first it was just vanquishing demons who were standing against him. Then...he wanted me to kill witches. By this time I had realized what he had become and had joined the resistance movement against him. I became their leader after I had proven my loyalty. So, when he asked me to kill the witches...I didn't want to, but I had to. I needed to stay close to him to get information. I did what needed to be done for the greater good." He winced at that saying, knowing he sounded like Gideon.

Cole frowned shocked at what he was hearing. "Let me get this straight...Piper's first kid became an evil tyrant, and you had to stop him, your own brother? In order to do so you got your hands dirty." His voice was neutral but his mind was spinning. That went against what the Halliwells believed in. None of them would have killed a witch for any reason. He noticed Courtney had a smug look on her face. She knew what he was thinking. He shot her a look that told her shut up.

"I developed a plan to save him. I would travel back to before Wyatt turned evil and save him. I would claim to be a whitelighter from the future there to protect baby Wyatt. It was supposed to be a surgical strike, but I never realized the evil that turned him could have been an Elder."

Cole folded his arms and gave a less than surprised look.

The young woman playing mediator cut in at this point. "He lied to his own family. Maniplated them for months like they were puppets. Killed a valkarie."

"Thanks, Court." Chris replied shooting her a look.

She shrugged and turned to Cole. "Does that sound like someone who can't understand evil? Someone who would turn on me just because I happen to be half-demon? He knows the temptation. Right, Chris?"

Chris suddenly understood fully the situation and nodded. "Yeah. There were times I wanted to have my brother back. To just give in and join him. I know how tempting power is for sure. My hands aren't clean either. I've killed innocents. I'm no angel. Well, techinically I am...I just don't act like it."

"See, Cole. We're perfect for one another. We both know what it is like to take a life and to feel the kind of guilt that lingers long after the blood has dried. Chris understands the temptation of darkness and instead of running from me and my baggage, he will support me. He didn't kill his brother, didn't give up on Wyatt, but saved him instead. Cole, can't you understand that Chris is not like Phoebe? He won't turn his back on me."

"My Aunt did not turn her back on him. He tried to kill my mom and Aunt Paige!"

Cole turned on Chris, a dangerous glint in his eye. "I only did that when I was trying to get vanquished! I loved Pheobe with a passion a person like you could never know. I gave up everything for her...in the end, even my sanity. How did she repay me? She feared me. Mistrusted me when all I ever did was try to help her. Try to love her. I was possessed by the Source. I never choose it. The sisters have all been possessed before, but somehow that's different. It's bullshit! The only difference is that they aren't part demon. As soon as something happens to Courtney again...are you going to blame it on her demon half the way your aunt did? I would bet my life you would. You are a witch and a Halliwell; it's in your blood."

"You don't know me. Don't claim to. I'm nothing like my family." Chris now was slipping out of his cool, mask, letting his short fuse light for the first time. It was what Courtney had been hoping for. Time for the real Chris Halliwell to stand up. "I don't know every detail about your relationship with my aunt. I don't. I don't care either. It's done. It's also irrelevent. I'm not Pheobe. I'm not like her. I'm not like any of them. None of them have ever strangled the life out an innocent. None of them have ever felt so angry that they beat the crap out their sorry excuse for a father-"

"-Whoa, wait a second, you pounded on Leo? Hey, Courtney, I changed my mind. I like him after all." Cole turned to face his niece, a slight grin in on his face, only to discover she was missing. "Courtney?"

All either man saw was an empty space where she had been moments earlier.

000

Courtney smiled and sat against the wall of the cave in the underworld waiting for the men to show up. They both cared about her, and would have to work together to find her. They would be more willing to do that now that they had talked a little to each other and both were forced to see their similarities. Chris and Cole might not like the idea of having to work together, but they would do it. When this was all finished...they might even grow to like and respect one another the way she cared for and respected both of them. She wanted her family to not hate eachother. Well, at least not to want to kill one another. Hopefully after tonight, she would get her wish granted.

Tbc...


	23. Courtney Found

CHAPTER 23

Cole watched with more than a little interest as his niece's boyfriend held some lower level demon over the edge of a cliff over looking the pits of hell. The kid was interrogating the demon on Courtney's whereabouts, but the demon was being less than cooperative. Cole had the feeling the stupid demon didn't actually know anything about Courtney's capture or where she was at this moment. Still, he liked the young man's style. It was very un-Halliwell like. In fact, it was something he might do. Chris did seem to be different, and Cole couldn't help but start to notice.

"He doesn't know a damn thing." Chris shoved the demon into the wall, away from the fiery pit of lava that leads to hell. "Get outta here before I change my mind and vanquish you for kicks."

The demon shimmered out leaving Cole and Chris alone on the edge of the cliff. Cole raised an eyebrow. "Not bad."

"What?"

"How you treated that demon."

Chris frowned wondering what the former Source of all Evil could be thinking. Was Cole actually starting to like him? Respect him? It would be strange. Very strange. Although, Chris had to admit...he kind of liked Cole already. He was tougher than the sisters had been on demons, and he was a take action kind of guy, unlike Leo. Plus, Cole really seemed to care about Courtney, and that was important to the young witch. "Yeah, but where to go from here? I mean, I've used every demonic contact I have, and none of them have known anything. It's like she just up and disappeared off the face of the planet."

"If Leo is your father, then you're part angel right? You have their powers like orbing?"

Chris nodded. "Among others. What's your point?"

"Can you sense for her?"

The other man frowned and shook his head. "I already tried that. I can't get a read on her at all. Remember, that's why I said she was probably being kept in the underworld. Everyone knows whitelighters can't sense their charges in the underworld. Wait a sec..."

"What?"

"Courtney would know that. That little...she did this! She wanted us to spend time alone together, working together for a common goal. And what better way to get us to cooperate than to-"

"-kidnap herself. She's good. Now, where the hell do you think she is?" Cole asked intrigued.

Chris paused a moment unsure. He knew the underworld pretty well, but to say he knew every bit of it would be a huge lie. She would have gone in a place where he and Cole could find her though. It would be in a place of significance either to her and himself, or to her and Cole. As far as Chris knew, he and Courtney had no special spot in the underworld, so it would more than likely be a place she used to see Cole at. "Did you ever take her anywhere in the underworld? Spend time with her somewhere down here?"

"Not for centuries." He paused. "There was this one place...she used to go there when my sorry excuse for a brother had recaptured her. It was where we would meet up occassionally. Keep in mind we weren't really very close until I met your aunt and got in touch with my soul again. She was always closer to the side of good than I was."

"Where was this spot?" Chris urged getting impatient.

"I'll take you there." With that Cole touched the younger man's shoulder and shimmered them to a ill lighted cavern in the underworld where a tiny stream of lava ran through like a little fiery river. When they materialized, Chris was the first to see Courtney huddled against the wall, asleep.

Moving from Cole's side to his lover's Chris knelt down beside her and touched her face lightly with his hand. Her eyes fluttered open and she smiled as she saw his face. He smiled down at her and lightly brushed his lips against hers. When he pulled away from her Chris noticed the pleased smile on her face. "Yes, Court, your plan worked."

Courtney's smile grew wider as she turned to face her uncle. "You too?"

"Yeah, the kid is different." He turned to Chris. "He's gutsy like his mom but with an edge none of the sisters had. I think we'll get along just fine."

"Great. Now, I guess all that's left is to break the news to the rest of your family, Chris."

Chris and Cole shared a look of dread. Both were too shocked to realize they spoke simultaneously. "What?"

"Well, if we are going to have Cole at the wedding, don't you think it would be a good idea for the rest of the family to get used to the idea of having him back in our lives?"

Chris shook his head. "Baby, you aren't thinking clearly. They hate him. Especially Pheobe. And Paige. And my dad. Okay, so the old people all hate him. That's still a lot of people to contend with. The wedding would be full of hatred and tension. Is that really what you want? Besides, when did this whole wedding thing pop into your head? We just got back together and you're planning the ceremony? Not that I mind, I'm just suprised I guess."

"Chris, please, you are really good at taking on the role of your mother when it comes to your family. If anyone can talk them into giving Cole a second-"

"-more like fourth or fifth-"

"-chance," Courtney finished glaring at her fiancee, "you can. Please, Chris, you have to at least try. For me?"

Chris couldn't say no to the look she was giving him. Couldn't refuse her when her intense blue eyes gazed upon him in that innocent, helpless manner. She appeared so much more delicate than was the truth. His need to protect and be helpful would kick in, and then he was in trouble. He turned to Cole and sighed. "I'll need your help on this."

"What do you need from me, exactly?"

"Just a couple white lies and your best behavoir."

"Done."

Courtney smiled and nodded her head once. "Great. Then it's settled. Let's go tell the rest of the Halliwells the good news."

tbc...

Sorry this is so short, but I have a billion and ten things to do, but I wanted to post at least a little something since ffn wouldn't let me post for so long! Grrr...anywho, hope you liked it. Thanks to all those who review as always you are awesome!


	24. Breaking the news

Big thanks to everyone who reviewed! I really, really, really, really appreciate it! You guys are the best!

CHAPTER 24

Chris paced back and forth across the livingroom waiting in the manor. He had already formulated a plan on how he was going to get Cole accepted back into the house. The demon would probably never be welcomed with open arms, but at least tolerated, and at this point, it was all Chris dared to hope for from his family. He paused in his pacing as he heard the sound of orbs. Without turning to face the new arrival, Chris sighed. "Hey, Dad."

"Chris, what is going on? Paige just told me that you wanted to have some sort of meeting."

Chris nodded. "Yeah, just sit down, and I'll explain everything once the others get down here."

Leo frowned. "Is this about Courtney? I thought you said she was okay. That she was coming back home to the manor. She is isn't she?"

"Eventually. She's packing some of her things up. She'll be here in awhile. After all the annoucements and explanations have been given."

"Explanantions?"

"Yeah."

"Why do I have a terrible feeling building in the pit of my stomach, Christopher?"

Chris smirked and muttered under his breath. "Guess you're just really intuitive."

Orb lights appeared and Paige and Pheobe materialized a moment later. Both looked to be a mixture of worried and curious. At Chris' prompting they took a seat on the couch next to their brother-in-law and waited for their nephew to start the meeting he had wanted to hold.

"Okay, so I have quite a few announcements to make. Some are good and some are...well, it depends on you how you want to take the others."

Pheobe frowned. "Chris, I can tell you're up to something even without my powers."

"Cut to the chase." Paige added, "Some of us have lives."

Chris rolled his eyes. "Okay, the first one is that Courtney and I are officially back together. Bianca and I are getting a divorce."

Pheobe and Paige smiled widely. "Thank god."

"You guys really didn't like Bianca at all?" Chris asked shocked to find out that his family had hated his wife.

Paige shrugged. "Well, she was kinda a bitch."

"I never got over the whole she almost got you killed because she betrayed you thing." Pheobe admitted.

Chris turned to Leo. "Dad? You had wanted me to stay with her. You must of liked her. Right?"

Leo instantly began to squirm. He looked up at his son sheepishly. "I just didn't want you to jump to any rash decisions. To be honest, I never really liked her. She was a Pheonix. I didn't trust her. She betrayed you once and might do it again. Besides, you never seemed quite as happy with Bianca as you did with Courtney. It's no secret that I thought of Courtney as a daughter when you two were together."

"Speaking of daughters," Chris decided to change to subject. He wasn't sure if he was comfortable with his family's harsh opinions of his soon to be ex-wife. Granted, what they said was true, but he had still loved her once. She would always have a special place in his heart. "I want to give Piper a wiccaning."

"Oh, that is wonderful, Honey."

Leo nodded in agreement. "That's a good idea."

"Hey, Leo, do you think the elders would let us summon Piper to do it? It would be great if she could finally meet her granddaughter."

Leo smiled at the thought of seeing his wife again. He missed her so much. "I'm sure I can arrange it."

Chris let a soft smile touch his lips at the thought of seeing his mother. Though he tried not to let it show, the young man missed his mother more than words could describe. She had always been a comfort to him. A much needed strength when times got tough. With his life taking so many turns lately, he could use her presence in his life, if but only for a moment. He wanted his mom to see his daughter too. She would love her granddaughter. He hoped Leo could pull it off. It would be so perfect.

Now, it was time for the announcement that would cause the manor to become a war zone. How in all that was good, he was going to pull this off, he had no idea. Plans are good, but in this family, they almost never work. He had to hope that the fates were on his side for once. "Okay, so the last announcement I have is one that you are all going to hate a lot. I need you to stay calm though. For my sake."

"The shoe begins to drop." Paige whispered to her sister.

The young man sighed. "Okay, so when Wyatt and I went to the future to save the kids...something weird kind of happened. I was fighting some warlocks and darklighters and somehow a tear was made in dimensions I think, and Turner is alive again."

Pheobe's eyes began to bulge out of her head and she unconsciously leaned back on the couch as her hand flew to her heart and her breathing went erratic. "No, oh god, not again."

"How many times do we have to vanquish his sorry ass?" Paige asked furious.

Leo frowned, the only one of the adults who already knew about Cole's return he was not shocked about the announcement, he was, however, confused as to how Chris managed to get Courtney back so easily. The horrible feeling in his stomach grew worse. "Chris, where is Courtney? She's with him still, isn't she? If you need our help to vanquish Cole just say so."

"No!" Chris shook his head. "I don't want that. I actually was wondering if maybe...maybe we could give him another chance."

A chorus of 'what?' ran through the air before all three adults began to yell at him and tell him he was insane, that he didn't know Cole, that the demon was manipulating him, anything the adults could think of to get him to change his mind and understand that they were, under no uncertain terms, never going to let Cole into their lives again. They were going to vanquish him.

"Shut up! All of you. Would you just listen to me for one minute? He is Courtney's uncle. He loves her and would do anything for her. I've seen it. She knows it. She loves him too, and she is not about to give up on the only family she has left."

"She has us." Leo replied firmly.

"It isn't the same. Besides, Cole isn't a threat anymore. I stripped his powers. He's mortal again."

Paige frowned. "How did you manage that one?"

"He did it voluntarily. For Courtney's sake. I told you he would do anything for her." Chris looked from face to face and saw the same uncertaintity in each one. He was far from suceeding in getting them to accept the idea, but a crack was beginning to form in their fierce denial of the idea. "Please, you guys, I love Courtney, and I want her to be happy. She wants her Uncle in her life. He's mortal, what harm could it do to put up with him now and then? Please?"

Pheobe shook her head. "It just won't work, Chris. He's evil. Nothing is going to change that. Powers or no."

"Aunt Pheobe, I'm not asking that the guy move in or anything. Just that he be tolerated at the wedding and the wiccaning and maybe can stop by to see Courtney once in a blue moon."

"I will not put up with the man who made my life hell, Chris. He is the reason I was the Queen of the underworld. He is the reason that Leo and I were gone when Prue got killed. I can't see him. I won't. If you bring him in this house, I will vanquish him."

Chris shook his head. "He's mortal, that would be murder."

"He's killed so many innocents, Chris!" Paige interjected.

"So have I!"

The room went silent at the young man's outburst. None of the adults knew what to think, and definetely had no clue what to say to that admission. They just sat their shocked and confused and shaking their heads in denial, as though the male witch were lying to them just to win his case. They knew about Leysa, but he had done that in order to save Leo. Were there more? They couldn't believe. Didn't want to.

Chris shook his head, pain filling his light green eyes. "I have killed more innocents than I can count. I did it because I thought I had to in order to survive. In order to remain in Wyatt's good graces and get the information I needed to stop him. You tell me Cole can't be given another chance because he is evil. Some had considered me evil. You going to turn your back on me?"

"Chris, what you did was to save the world. Besides, none of those people are dead in this life, so technically you have never killed them." Leo argued.

"Really? Tell that to my memory. To the face that plauges me at night...the one of the woman in Toronto...I telekinetically strangled her to death on Wyatt's order. She was a witch...a school teacher I think. Tell me that I didn't see as her face began to change colors. Tell me that I didn't watch as she took her last breath."

"Chris-"

"-No." Chris shook his head. "You want to talk about kicking people out of this family because of evil. What about Courtney? She was the Source. You gonna hate her? She has killed innocents. Moments ago, Leo said he thought of her like a daughter. How can that be when she was evil? Come on! You are all such hypocrites sitting on your white horses so high you can't see the real world. You have _all_ done terrible things in the past for whatever reasons, but you can't see fit to give Cole another shot. He only became the Source to save your sorry asses, but you refuse to see that." Chris shook his head. "I guess I only have one thing left to say. If you try to hurt Cole, I will take my family and we will leave."

Pheobe shook her head. "I can't do this." She rose from the couch and quickly left the room.

Paige merely sighed and shrugged. "If he is mortal...I guess I can try. I don't like it. Let's keep that straight, but it's no secret that I'll do anything for my family. Chris, if you really want this, then I'll do whatever you need me to to do."

"Me too." Leo replied.

Chris smiled. "Thanks."

"I'm going to go chat with Pheobs, see if I can get her to understand you're problem a little better. Maybe lend a sisterly shoulder. See ya later." She orbed away in a bright swirl of white and blue.

Chris sighed inwardly and felt a huge wave of relief wash over him. He had suceeded so far. Granted he had just lied to his entire family about Cole being mortal, but hey, it was better than his aunts finding a way to vanquish Cole, and having to deal with Courtney's pain and anger about it. God, if that ever happened...he didn't know what his fiancee would do. As it was he was just going to let the future bring whatever turns it would...he could handle it as long as Courtney was by his side.

000

Cole sighed as he saw Courtney pacing back and forth nervously. He shook his head. "Courtney, sit down. Pacing is not helful."

She nodded and took a seat next to him on her couch. They were currently waiting in her apartment for news from Chris as to how his aunts and Leo took the news. She prayed that this worked out. She didn't want anything to happen to Cole. She loved him so much for all the things he had done for her when her father had held her captive. Even when he was evil, Cole had a soft spot for her, and she wouldn't forget that. "Cole, I'm scared. I don't want anything to happen to you. Chris is good, but his family can be so stubborn."

"Chris will manage just fine. He's resourceful and tough. Don't worry. He'll think of something. Besides, I'm practically invincible. Don't worry about me."

Courtney smiled. "You really do like him don't you? I knew you would."

"The kid has guts. I like that." He returned her smile and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "What I like most is how much he loves you. He'd do anything for you."

"I'd even make my family accept their worst enemy into our house." Chris replied as he materialized from within the orb lights, his daughter in tow. The little girl smiled when she saw her mother then went back to sucking her binking with intensity.

Courtney moved to Chris' side and snatched her daughter. "Oh, come to mommy. Yeah, there's my little angel."

"I thought Cole might want to see her, and I really needed to get out of that house."

"Went that badly?"

"About as well as I dared hope it would, which doesn't say much really." Chris smiled. "They are going to give him a shot though. I got through to Paige and Dad, and they'll work on Pheobe. I know it. All the cousins pretty much don't care one way or another, and Wyatt says he's game as long as I am."

Courtney radiated happiness and she used her free hand to pull her fiancee down to her level for a sweet, passionate kiss. Piper merely kept sucking on her binky as her two parents kissed, completely oblivious. Cole was not so oblivious. He shook his head. "Just because I accept you two doesn't mean I want to see that."

The lovers pulled apart and Courtney went to Cole holding out her daughter. Cole held up his hands defensively. "I'm not good with kids. Really." Through his protests, Courtney managed to slip her daughter into his nervous hands. She then stood back and beamed with pride and joy as her uncle looked down at the baby in his arms.

Cole had to admit the baby was the most beautiful little baby he had ever seen. She had tufts of her father's brown hair and her eyes were his as well, but the facial features were all Courtney. He liked holding the little one. She made him feel...good. When the little one giggled, Cole's heart was officially stolen. "She's perfect, Courtney."

Courtney nodded. "Yeah, yeah she is."

"So, where do we go from here?" Chris asked softly.

"We plan our future...together."

Tbc...

One more chappie left!


	25. Mending Fences

Okay, so I lied. This will be the second to last chapter.

CHAPTER 25

Chris sat on the edge of his bed in his room at the manner going through in his mind what on earth he was going to tell Courtney about his latest plans. She was going to be upset. Very upset. Too bad, though. He needed to do this. He needed to tie up things with Bianca in a way that could bring them both some peace. The last thing he wanted was to hurt either of them. He loved Courtney so much...she was his soul mate and the mother of his child and future children. But he and Bianca had been through so much together. He needed to talk to her. Preferably without getting another lamp thrown at his head. Courtney would understand...at least that's what he told himself.

His head lifted as he heard the door open and Cole walked in. The man was very good at playing the role a mortal. Chances were he wasn't going to slip up. This fact made Chris very happy because if his family found out the truth, Cole wouldn't be the only one in hot water. The young witch sighed and offered a slight smile to his soon to be Uncle-in-law. "Hey. What's up? You looking for Court?"

"No, I was looking for you."

"Why?"

Cole shrugged. "You seemed to need someone to talk to. I get the feeling you can't talk to my niece about this. I suppose you could talk to your brother or Leo, but I they seem kind of busy at the moment."

"What do you mean?" Chris asked a little caught off guard. "Wyatt was on a picnic with Emily and Leo was going over some information Odin gave him. They aren't seriously busy. Besides if it were important they'd drop what they were doing in an instant to help me out. I just don't need help."

"You never do, do you, Kid?"

Chris was starting to get a little angry. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"It sounds familiar. The whole I don't need anyone I can handle everything on my own attitude. Reminds me of me." Cole folded his arms and smirked. "As far as Leo and your brother, they are a little tied up at the moment being as your sister-in-law just went into labor."

"What!" Chris jumped up off the bed. "Why didn't anyone tell me?"

Cole shrugged. "I guess they figured they would call you when the baby was actually born. No point in just standing around the waiting room." Cole frowned. "Sit down. Leo will orb to you when the kid has arrived. Don't worry so much. Piper wouldn't want you."

"Why do keep acting like you and she were such good pals? You tried to kill each other rather frequently. She hated you. She would be pissed at me for lying to my family just to get you back in."

"Enemies get to know one another really well, Kid. It's part of the game. Besides, we weren't always enemies. There was a time when I was part of this family. We were all close for a while. Except Paige. Never did like her." He shrugged. "That's not the point. The point is you remind me of your mom and that is a good thing. She was a great woman. I'm sorry for your loss."

Chris looked up frowning. "That's not what you said before."

"I was trying to hurt you before. The truth is I respected Piper."

"Thank you."

Cole nodded. "Yeah. Sure." Not entirely comfortable with the mood in the room, the demon sighed. "So, you gonna tell me what has you hiding out in the room?"

"I need to talk to my soon to be ex-wife. I want to make peace. Courtney isn't going to be real thrilled."

Cole's eyebrows shot up. "You're married?"

"Yeah. She's a pheonix. You'd get along well with her actually."

"A pheonix. As in an assassin?" Cole shook his head. "You like women with a touch a darkness don't you, Kid?"

Chris glared at him.

"Tell you what, you go and talk to this ex of yours, and I'll go talk to my darling niece and break it to her gently so that she doesn't kill you. She has a soft spot for me considering I've been in hell for over two decades."

Chris smiled. "Thanks." With that he orbed out in a swirl of blue and white lights.

"No problem." Cole replied wondering how on earth he was going to stop Courtney from setting something on fire when he told her where her fiancee was.

0000

Chris materialized inside of Bianca's apartment. He glanced around and noticed something a little shocking. A man's pair of pants was draped over one of the chairs. For a moment he felt like someone had slapped him in the face. She certainly had moved on quickly. He shook his head to clear his mind and moved quietly into the hall that lead to her room. The door was open and a man was inside fast asleep in her bed. The guy looked oddly familiar...

"Chris? What the hell are you doing here?"

The witch spun around to come face to face with a very pissed off wife. "I should have called. I didn't know you'd have company, though." He tried to keep the bitterness out of his voice, but failed.

Bianca blushed but managed to stay in a perfectly haughty voice, "What you think you are the only one that can have an affair? How is dear, sweet Courtney anyway? Word has it that she is pregnant. It's not yours. It's some demon's child. How is that for a mental image? Some demon's hands all over your precious little princess' skin?"

"I know you too well for this tactic to work, Bianca. I hurt you, so you hurt me. An eye for an eye." Chris shook his head. "I came to try to make peace. Am I wasting my time?"

"Yes."

Chris nodded gazed into her chocolate brown eyes. "I still love you, Bianca. I'm sorry that it isn't the kind of love you need." Knowing how to push her buttons and make her crack, the witch touched her face lightly with his fingers. "You were my best friend and only ally in a world full of darkness. I wish that it was our destiny to be together in the way you want, but truth is, we can't be and you know it. You've felt it. That's why you didn't turn to me when you were hurting. I felt like a stranger you couldn't quite trust. Tell me I'm wrong."

A tear slid down her face. "I can't." She shook her head. "I did feel it. I felt it all along, but I don't want to lose you, Chris. I've waited my whole life for you. I just knew we were meant to be and so when things started to fall apart...I clung onto the past for all it was worth. When you started to let go of the past...I knew eventually you would let go of me too. I got scared. I don't want to be alone."

"Baby, you will never be alone." He replied pulling her close and hugging her. "I swear it. We've been through too much to let it end with you throwing a lamp at my head. That's why I'm here."

She pulled away and smiled softly. "Sorry. I was just so...angry. The moment had finally come where I knew I had lost you. That the fantasy of the old us died. Something happened after that though...something strange. I met Ben. He's running for governor of Arkansas. He's here on business, and when I met him...I don't know...I felt a connection. I haven't felt that since the first time we met in the other world."

"Just to give you a heads up, he's a warlock."

Bianca frowned. "How did you know that?"

"I was in the future...you were married to the guy. I don't think he's evil. Well, any more evil than all other politicians."

The young woman smiled her eyes growing softer. "Really? Weird. Hey, wait a minute...you just told me something about the future. I thought you never told anyone about the future?"

"I thought you deserved to know that I was right and that you won't be alone." Chris grinned. "Plus, you always have me. I will always have your back, Bianca. I'm so sorry things worked out the way they did, but I don't want to lose you as a friend."

"I don't want to lose you in my life either." She frowned as a sudden thought struck her. "What about Courtney? She's not going to like this arrangement at all. She hates me. We had an affair when you were engaged to her the first time, and I think she blames me for her trip to the town of insanity."

"Cole is taking care of Courtney. I don't think it will be as bad as we think." Chris sighed. "She will just have to understand that we have a connection. She'll have to trust me."

Bianca smiled softly. "As much as I hate to admit it, I think you kind of fit together. I have been thinking about what you said back in the hotel room, and it makes sense. We don't fit together anymore. It's a new world and we needed to let go."

"You are an amazing woman, Bianca. I am a fortunate man to have had the privelege of being loved by you."

"Always the charmer, Chris." Bianca replied laughing slightly.

"I try."

Bianca rolled her eyes.

Becoming more serious, Chris took a deep breath. "I want you to be a part of Piper's life. You love her; I saw it in your eyes everytime you held her. You deserve to be in her life. Besides, a child deserves all the love that is possible to get in the world, right?"

"I don't know..."

"You could be Auntie Bianca." Chris grinned knowing that the fiery pheonix had such a soft spot for kids that there was no way she was going to be able to say no. Especially considering she had a connection with his baby girl. "Come on. You know you want to say yes."

Bianca smiled. "Yes. And that you, Chris. This means a lot to me."

"It means a lot to me too."

The blonde haired man stumbled into the room still half asleep and in his boxers. His eyes grew wide as he saw the newcomer in the room. He swallowed and tried to ignore the embarrassment of only being in his boxers. "Uh...hi?"

Chris smirked and looked at his soon to be ex-wife. "I better get back. Em is having the baby. I want to be home to catch the call from Wyatt."

"Oh that's great. Let me know if it's a boy or a girl and what they decide to call him or her."

"It's a girl named Persephone." Chris gave a nod to Bianca's future husband then orbed out of the room.

The man frowned. "What the hell...?"

"Oh, don't play ignorant, Ben. A warlock should know what a whitelighter is."

"How did you know?"

Bianca smiled. "Oh, well, if you want to find out, I guess you'll just have to stick around."

"Are you a witch? Was that your whitelighter?"

"A pheonix. Not evil. And no that was my soon to be ex-husband."

Ben grinned. "Aren't we a girl of many ironies?"

"You have no idea."

000

Courtney frowned at her uncle as he told her of Chris' plan to bring Bianca back into their lives. She didn't like this. Not even a little bit. Bianca was the reason she and Chris weren't already married. Besides, Piper had said that the woman had been a horrible mother to her. She didn't want that pheonix anywhere near her babies. Besides, what the hell was he even thinking? She had thrown a lamp at his head. How did he expect her to change her mind in one day? Piper began to fuss in her arms. She switched the baby to her knee and started bouncing lightly without thinking. The little girl giggled.

"Courtney, Chris really seems to love you. I don't think you have anything to be jealous of."

"She broke us up the first time. What if she tries to come between us again?"

Cole sighed. "Then you and Chris don't have a solid enough relationship to even be thinking of getting married. Trust me when I tell you that if you don't have trust in your relationship, it will go straight to hell."

"Thinking about Pheobe again, aren't you?"

"I can't help it."

Courtney sighed. "Go talk to her, Uncle Cole. Make her understand that everything is different now. Hell, she's married with two kids. It's not like you think you have a shot at getting her back. Tell her your sorry, for whatever it's worth, and that you hope you can grow into friends."

"I don't want to be friends with Pheobe. I love her."

"Do you not want her in your life at all?"

Cole frowned. "Aren't we supposed to be talking about you and Chris?"

"No?"

Piper yawned and started to cry a little. Courtney stood up and planted the little girl on her waist so that she could hold her with only one arm. She then walked into the kitchen with her uncle following her, so that she could make a bottle. As she started heating it up, she noticed Cole giving her a strange look. "What?"

"You are good mother."

The tone of his voice nearly broke her heart. She remembered hearing that Pheobe had been pregnant once. He had sent word to her...he'd been so excited. His human soul had even started to overthrow the source a little. Turned out that the baby was not really a baby, but evil incarnate. The Charmed Ones had vanquished him, the seer and the baby. It was sad really. Cole wanted kids. He'd be a good father. Courtney sighed. "Could you hold Piper while I finish this and put a bib on her?"

"Sure." He took the sleepy baby in his arms and smiled dispite his desire not to.

"Hey, Courtney, have you seen my neurotic cousin around anywhere?" Paris asked, poking her head into the door. She did a double take as she saw Cole holding Piper. "Oh, my god! It's you! Belthazor. Cole , your uncle...he's...wow. Does mom know?"

Courtney nodded as she twisted the nuk onto the bottle. "Yeah, she isn't taking it too well."

Paris rolled her eyes. "I'll talk to her. I'll get Prue to talk to her too. Don't worry, Mr. Turner, she'll come around. Family is the most important thing, and Courtney and Chris both want you here, so we'll make mom get over it."

Cole grinned at the young woman. She acted just like her mother. Looked like her too, save for the young girl's blue eyes. She must have gotten those from her father. "Thanks...uh, Paris was it?"

"Yup." She turned to Courtney. "About Chris, is he home? I need help with my Chemistry and Leo said he was always really good at the sciences."

Courtney shook her head. "Sorry, he's not back yet. I'll tell him to orb over to you when I see him."

"Thanks, Courtney. See ya later. Nice meeting you, Mr. Turner."

"You too."

Courtney smiled fondly at her uncle. "You want to feed Piper?"

Hesitating at first, the demon suddenly smiled. "Could I?"

"You're family. Of course you can." Courtney handed him the bottle. A wider smile formed on her lips and her eyes lit up as she watched the big bad Belthazor feed a bottle to his great niece. He looked so harmless...so sweet. She had missed him. "I love you, Uncle Cole."

Shocked at the admission, Cole's head flew up. "What?"

"You heard me. I mean it. I love you. I'm so glad to have my family back."

Cole allowed himself a small smile in return. "Me too."

tbc...

Thanks to those of you still reviewing after all these chapters. I love you all! For being so wonderful you all get cookies. Enjoy. Hehe.


	26. Wedding Day

Many thanks to everyone who has reviewed! This would not have gotten finished without you! YOU ARE AWESOME!

CHAPTER 26

Cole had never felt so nervous in his life. It was ridiculous really. He was just an uncle giving away his niece at a simple wedding. No big deal. He could handle this. Right? No, he didn't think so. He needed to talk to Courtney, get her to change her mind before the ceremony started. Maybe Leo could give her away? The Elder wouldn't ruin the wedding by causing everyone to glare in the direction of the bride. The Halliwells accepted him to some degree, but there were those who still hated him...Pheobe more specifically.

Approaching the door to Chris and Courtney's room, the demon knocked lightly. To his utter surprise and horror, his ex-wife answered the door. Her chocolate brown eyes narrowed and she folded her arms over her chest. "What do you want, Cole?"

"Good to see you too, Pheobe."

The witch sighed shaking her head. "Cole, I don't know what your game is this time, but I don't want to play."

Cole, getting defensive, frowned, and mimicked her by crossing his arms over his chest as well. "I'm not playing any games, Pheobe. I just want to be with my family: Courtney. I can't help the fact that she is becoming part of your family. As I see it, we have two options. One, we can go on like this, you hating me and fearing that I'm evil, that I'm going to hurt your loved ones, and me feeling guilty about things out of my control. Or, option two, in which we try to do what is best for Chris and Courtney. We attempt to be civil. Now, I've said my sorrys, and they weren't good enough before, but, Pheobe, for what it is worth, I do regret hurting you. If I could change what happened I would. I think deep down you know that."

"I don't want to fight anymore, Cole. I don't have it in me." She sighed. "Just know this, if you so much as look at someone in this family the wrong way, I will be on you so fast your head will spin. Got it?"

"Yes, Maam." Cole smiled as his ex-wife fought off her own smile at his reply. Things might work out with them yet. Too bad she was married...he shook his head to clear the thought from his mind. The last thing he needed was to start thinking of a romantic relationship with Pheobe. Courtney was right. It was better to just be able to have her in his life again, rather than not.

The oldest surviving Halliwell witch raised an eyebrow as she noticed the 'former' demon space out, staring into the air. "Cole? I suppose you were wanting to talk to the bride?"

"Hmm? Oh, yeah."

"She's inside getting her hair done by Melinda. Make it quick, though. She still needs to put on her make-up." Pheobe slid out of his way and left the room, having been too close to her ex-husband for too long for comfort's sake.

Cole slipped into the room and cleared his throat to get his niece's attention. The bride turned around, an instant smile gracing her face. Melinda stepped aside smiling and muttered that she would be back in a while before scuttling out of the room. That girl seemed a little jumpy...probably was scared of the big bad former Source. He sighed and ignored the ill feeling that thought brought along with it. "Courtney, about my giving you away-"

"- Do not tell me that you are backing out or leaving or whatever horrible news is written on your face.

The demon sighed frustrated. "I can't do this, Courtney. I'll only ruin your wedding, and I don't want to do that. Just have Leo do it."

Courtney pursed her lips and nodded. "I see. So, the great Belthazor is afraid of messing up my wedding? Guess what, I don't care if this wedding is a disaster so long as Chris and I end up man and wife in the end, okay? I could trip and fall down the stairs, a demon could show up, Wyatt could get called into the hospital leaving Chris without a best man, Leo could get called 'up there' for whatever reason and miss the whole thing, or any other number of possibilities. I don't care what happens just as long as Chris and I are together in the end. I want you to give me away. It would mean so much to me if you did, but if you really don't want to, I will live."

"You really want me to do it?"

"Yeah, I do."

Cole shook his head. "Just don't say I didn't warn you."

"You'll do it?"

"Yes."

Courtney jumped up and hugged her uncle quickly, then pulled away smiling up at him. "Thanks, Cole."

"This is going to be a disaster." Cole muttered bitterly before shimmering out of the room.

"You nervous?"

Chris turned to look at his brother. "Not really. I've seen the future, so I know this time my marriage will last. We're going to get our happily ever after. I can feel it."

The younger man looked down at his baby girl, who was currently asleep in his arms. He kissed the child's head softly before looking up to see his brother smirking at him. "What? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Just thinking about my own daughters. Nothing quite like having a little girl is there? I mean, the feeling of this little angel in your arms...incredible. I just saw you with Piper Ann, and I think for the first time in a long time I understand you. I mean, ever since you got your memories back and all merged together...things have been different between us. There are times when I can tell your thinking about the other me. You tense up and your voice changes." Wyatt sighed and turned away. "Sometimes...I miss the little brother who always trusted me. Who looked up to me. I feel like there are times I don't even know who you are."

"I'm sorry, but it isn't any easier for me. Do you think I like remembering the other life? That I like remembering you as a man who would kill those I loved? Try to kill me? I don't. You are the brother I always hoped to have, and I wish that was all I knew you as."

Wyatt held up his hands. "Hey, I know. I understand. All I was leading to was that there is one thing about you that will never change in any life...your love for family. I see you with her and I know that no matter our troubles, we will always be brothers. Seeing you with her makes me feel like those moments of tension between us might go away some day because we're family and that trumps everything else."

"It sure does." Chris replied grinning. "And for what it's worth, Wy, I'd do it all again in a heartbeat if I had to. You're my brother, and that says it all."

Wyatt nodded and swallowed. "I don't think I've ever told you this before, but I admire you. Maybe you used to be the one who looked up to me, but, Chris, I look up to you now. I don't think I would have the strength to do what you did for me."

"Yeah, you would have."

The older witch sighed and smiled. "Wow, okay, so enough of this heavy stuff. This is supposed to be a happy day of jokes and laughs and love. We can talk about this other stuff some other time."

Chris grinned knowing perfectly well how much his brother hated talking about his feelings and about anything that involved being serious for too long a time. This Wyatt was so different from his own. This Wyatt was fun, care-free, and all about doing the right thing. He was so glad to have been given the opportunity to have this Wyatt as his brother.

It was in that moment that a shining white light appeared and their mother, in a flowing white dress, with her long silky hair in soft curls appeared in the middle of it looking like she had back in her twenties. A soft glow surrounded her, the only physically noticable sign of her ghostly state. She smiled at her youngest and moved out of the circle of light, becoming fully corporeal. Piper moved to her youngest child's side and kissed him on the cheek. "I'm so happy for you, Chris."

The younger man swallowed down his emotions and smiled softly. He had to take a minute to collect himself before speaking. He missed her so much. Seeing her again was incredible, but whenever he thought about how shortly she would have to leave, it broke his heart. He decided he would just ignore that thought and focus on spending time with his mother. "So, they let you come down?"

"Nothing and nobody was going to make me miss my baby's wedding day." She replied focusing her soft brown eyes on his intense jade. She then turned to Wyatt. "I saw the new baby was born, Honey. Congratulations! I'm a grandma to yet another beautiful little girl. Persephone is the name, right?"

"Yeah." He nodded, gathering his emotions as well, though not as well as his brother being as a single tear escaped his hold as he hugged his mother in welcome. Pulling away he smiled proudly. "I can't wait for you to meet her. She's such a good baby. I think she's going to have my demeanor. Peyton always had more of her mother's temperament."

Piper nodded smiling at her oldest as he told her about the new baby, but she turned slowly toward Chris and the sleeping beauty in his arms. "Chris, she is so beautiful. I'm so glad everything worked out. I wanted to tell you she was still alive the moment I found out, but as usual the elders wouldn't let me interfere. They promised it would work out, and for once in their miserable careers they were right."

"Do you want to hold her? I think she would like to know her grandma."

Giving her trademark smile, Piper nodded. "Oh, what a little darling." She cooed as she bounced the baby lightly. "Oh, she's got your eyes, Chris. You're going to have to fight the boys away from this one. Just like I had to do with all those girls."

Chris blushed and looked away.

"Piper?"

The grandma turned to see her husband standing in the doorway, looking as handsome as ever in his crisp black tux. "Leo..."

As if knowing her grandma's hands were going to be full, little Piper orbed out and rematerialized in her father's warm, safe arms where she preceeded to drift back into sleep.

Piper and Leo kissed one another, their love not diminishing in the slightest since the woman's death. If anything, Piper Halliwell loved her husband even more for all he had done to keep the family together and finish raising their boys. When they parted, Leo just held his wife for a moment, not wanting to let go.

Unfortunately, Cole chose that moment to appear. "Uh, Leo, Courtney wants to talk with you...Piper? Is that you?"

"Cole...wow, alive again? I had heard rumors, but I had hoped that was all they were."

"Piper, I'm hurt. You didn't miss me at all?"

The woman narrowed her eyes. "Do not ruin this day for my son, or I swear I will make your life hell one way or another."

She turned to the her men and smiled. "I am going to help grams prepare for the ceremony. I will see you all in awhile." With that she slid past the former Source and out of the room.

Leo sighed disappointed at the moment having been ruined and turned to Cole. "What were you saying earlier?"

"Courtney wants to talk to you. About giving her away."

Chris frowned. "I thought you were going to do that."

"She changed her mind." Cole shrugged. "You know women."

Chris folded his arms over his chest. "No, no but I know Courtney, and when she has her mind made up, she rarely changes it."

"Yeah, well she thought it might make the ceremony go smoother. Everybody _loves_ Leo." Cole replied with not just a little bitterness.

Leo shook his head, choosing to ignore the statement. "I'll go talk to her, see what's up." He disappeared in a swirl of blue and white.

Wyatt grinned. "For a demon, you are a really bad liar."

"Did anyone ask for your opinion?"

"No, but that rarely matters to me."

Leo materialized in Courtney's room and saw the young bride was finished getting ready. Good thing, otherwise Pheobe or one of the other girls would be furious at his intrusion. The women in his family sure were strange when it came to weddings. Everything always had to be perfect. He smiled as Courtney twirled and asked how she looked. "An image of beauty."

"Thanks, Leo."

"You can call me Dad if you want. I think we're close enough for that, and you are marrying my son."

Courtney smiled, the apples of her cheeks turning a subtle pink. "Ok...Dad."

"Cole said you wanted to talk to me about giving you away? When did you change your mind?"

The young woman rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest. "That man is impossible. He says he would do it, then turns around and tells you I don't want him to? Why is he so worried about the wedding? I just don't get it. He swears he's going to end up ruining it or something. The wedding is the _last_ thing I am worried about."

Sensing an underlying tension within the woman, Leo frowned. "What's on your mind?"

"Mortality." Courtney sighed. "Piper stopped by just a second ago to say hello. It just made me think. Someday I may have to watch Chris grow old and die. The thought has occurred to me before, but for some reason it just really stuck with me when I saw his mom. How can you go on when the love of your life is dead?"

Leo sighed. He had thought she might ask him this question someday. "Well, you have to think of it this way. Would you rather live one lifetime full of happiness and a love like no other and eventually have to say goodbye, or would you rather not have that happiness and love in the first place?"

"Better to have loved and lost, right?" Courtney let out a shaky breath. "I always thought that I could use a spell to make myself look a certain age, so that Chris and I could grow old together, but there isn't a spell that's going to solve the pain of watching him die."

"You'll have your family, and we'll always be there for you. Your daughters and granddaughters and so on. You'll always have me and Cole too. We aren't going to age either. You won't be alone, Courtney. I promise."

Courtney smiled. "Thanks, Dad. I needed to hear that." She frowned as she realized Leo what her soon to be father-in-law's words implied. "You know Cole isn't really a demon...?"

"Chris may be able to lie better than anyone else in the universe, but Piper and I decided after he came to past and fooled us all that we'd never let ourselves be fooled by him again. We watched as he grew up and made mental notes of what his give aways are. He can't lie to us now."

"Hmm, you see before this whole 'other' Chris thing, I always thought he was a horrible liar. You may have to help me out with those tip offs."

"Sure." Leo agreed, smiling. After a moment he became more somber. "What are you going to do about Cole?"

"This." She paused a moment before yelling. "UNCLE COLE!"

The demon entered the room, knowing his plan had failed. "I take it you are still refusing to see how badly this could go?"

"Yup."

Cole turned to Leo. "Tell her, Leo. Tell her that it would be better for everyone if I didn't even come."

Leo smiled. "Cole, you either come...or I tell Pheobe you are still a demon."

Soft music played in the background as Cole and Courtney stood at the top of the stairs waiting for their signal to begin the march to the alter. The young woman beamed up at her uncle, so glad to have him giving her away. She loved him. He was her family, and she had missed him. She was so caught up in her thoughts about how perfect life was becoming, she didn't notice the measure of the song begin that was the cue to start walking. Cole gently tugged on her arm to get her to move.

As she walked down the aisle, Courtney saw Leo sitting in the front row of chairs one arm wrapped around Piper, who was already starting to cry. Pheobe and her husband were on the other side of them and shockingly, Pheobe smiled and nodded to Cole as she saw him. Paige and her little girl, Pearl, were sitting in the chairs on the other side of the aisle. The cousins were all seated randomly and she wasn't even sure she took in who was who. As they drew closer to the front, Courtney smiled as she saw Wyatt fidegeting with his collar, until his wife, who was waiting opposite him as Maid of Honor began to give him a look of reprimand. Then there was Chris...he looked amazing. He had trimmed his hair the day before and it was now shorter, more clean in appearance. And his white tux was damn sharp. His green eyes met hers and locked for a moment. This was it. This was the moment they had waited so long for.

Baby Piper giggled in her father's arms, her little white lace baby dress swishing as she squirmed. Chris reluctantly handed her to Emily, but smiled when he took his fiancee's hand. He and Cole shared a look that Courtney wasn't sure how to interpret.

Chris' great grams began the ceremony, most of which seemed to blur together for the young woman. All she could do was feel excitement, joy, and love as she stared into her lover's eyes. She barely snapped out of her trance long enough to utter a passion filled "I do."

Before she knew it, the ceremony was over and she and Chris were leaving their daughter in Leo's more than capable hands and orbing off to their hotel in Hawaii to celebrate.

Chris hummed a song, whose lyrics he couldn't recall, as he popped the cork on a bottle of champaigne. He poured two glasses, put the rather expensive bottle back on ice and then set Courtney's glass on the nightstand near the bed. He then sat down on the bed and removed his tie and unbuttoned the top button of his dress shirt.

When Courtney appeared from the bathroom, his eyes nearly fell out of his head. She was wearing a silky black dress that clung to her figure and her hair was now down and the strawberry curls were cascading over her shoulders. He put down his glass and moved toward her. "You are so beautiful."

"I love you, Chris." She replied slipping her hands around him.

"I love you so much, Courtney."

The young woman slipped a hand behind her husband's neck and pulled his lips down on hers. As the kiss progressed, Chris pulled away and grinning swept her into his arms and placed her gently on the bed. She made fast work of his shirt as he ran his hands up her sides while kissing her neck and collar bone. As she pulled the belt from his trousers she laughed and tossed it aside. He grinned down at her and whispered that he loved her then claimed her mouth with a deep kiss.

When their love making was finished Courtney remained curled against her husband's chest, completely content. "I can't believe we made it."

"Yeah, I know what you mean." Chris replied sleepily. "It's been a hell of a year. I'm just glad that the divorce went through fast enough."

"It pays to divorce a lawyer, I guess."

"One you are on good terms with."

Courtney noticed her lover's eye lids begin to droop. She smiled and planted a quick kiss on him. "Night, my darling husband."

"Night, my darling wife." His eyes closed and his head sunk further into the pillow.

Courtney wasn't tired. She was too excited. A chapter of their lives had ended, but new more exciting chapters were yet to come. She couldn't wait to experience all the joys their life together would bring.

The End...or is it?

If there is enough interest, I may consider writing this:

Perry Halliwell knew he wasn't supposed to be in the attic. Knew his parents would kill him if they found him up here, but he liked looking at the pictures in the book. They were interesting. Besides, his older sister, Piper, was always up in the attic. She even got to help with vanquishes sometimes. Even his brother Preston got to come up when he wanted without needing permission. It wasn't fair. He had just as much right to it as they did!

Flipping through the pages, Perry didn't notice when the demon shimmered into the room until he heard the sound of an energy ball flying through the air. Always having fast reflexes he flicked his wrists causing the ball to explode. What he didn't expect was for the backlash of the energy ball and his explosion power to hit the potion cabinet. It not only blew up the demon, but a strange blue portal appeared out of no where. He frowned. "This is bad. Mom and Dadare going to be mad. Uncle Wyatt too."

Before he knew what was going on, he was being sucked into the bright blue light. He felt sick. Like the entire universe was spinning. Then suddenly he was shot forward, falling hard on his hands and knees in what he gathered to be the attic. He lifted his head and frowned. He had no idea what was going on. Hadn't he just left the attic?

"Piper, it isn't the avatars. We beat them. They aren't going to come after us again."

Perry frowned wondering why Aunt Pheobe was talking to his sister about avatars. What were avatars? Demons? He rose to his feet just as two women in their earlier thirties walked into the room. Neither one was his sister. They looked really familiar though. He just didn't know why.

"Oh, my god." The woman with the long hair moved forward and squatted down to talk to him at eye level. "Hey, can you tell me your name?"

The little boy blinked. "Uh...Perry. Perry Halliwell." He swallowed and told himself he wouldn't cry. He was a big boy now, and big boys don't cry. Preston didn't cry. He wouldn't cry. Wouldn't, wouldn't wouldn't... "Where is my mom and dad? I want my mom and dad."

Piper Halliwell frowned. "Okay, who are they?" She half expected her own name to be uttered being as Chris' middle name was Perry.

The child sniffled fighting back his fear as best a six or seven year old could. "Chris and Courtney Halliwell."

"Ooh, this is bad."


End file.
